La Elegida
by Sam245
Summary: Lily es la tipica niña que no cree en el amor, piensa que es algo inexistente. Pero eso cambia cuando conoce a su maestro,se enamora de él y después se entera que la quiere matar ¿seguira creyendo en el amor?¿o como reaccionara cuando se entere?
1. Chapter 1

_La Elegida._

_1.- Inicio de la Pesadilla o ¿Bendición?_

Una joven de unos 20 años, aproximadamente, se encontraba sentada en un famoso café en el centro de Londres. Esta joven se veía triste, muy triste.

_-¿Qué es el amor?- se preguntaba la joven- esa pregunta siempre ronda por nuestra cabeza, pero, ¿En verdad sabemos lo que es? Buscándolo en el diccionario dice que es un sentimiento intenso del ser humano procurando reciprocidad .Y etimológicamente viene de la palabra latina amor, -oñis._

_Pero seamos sinceros por mucho que hemos leído de este sentimiento, por más que investiguemos, al momento de enamorarnos no nos importa nada de lo que diga en el diccionario o lo que nos cuente nuestra mejor amiga. Porque lo que sentimos en ese momento es mejor que todo lo que nos han contado, nos han explicado, es un momento que quisiéramos tener por mucho tiempo más, de hecho lo quisiéramos tener por toda la vida._

_Pero no todos pensamos así, hay personas que simplemente no creen en el amor, piensan que es un sentimiento inexistente que no causa nada en esta vida._

_¡ESTA BIEN, ¡ESTA BIEN, para serles sinceros yo era una de esas personas. ¡QUE BRUTA ESTABA! Pensaba que el amor era solo un deseo para estar un momento con la persona, para después alejarte y olvidarte de ella para siempre, ya que no podía, no de hecho , no EXISTÍA un sentimiento tan fuerte que pudiera durar toda la vida._

_Pero todos estos pensamientos cambiaron cuando lo conocí, al principio pensé que era otro de mis tontos caprichos de niña pero que equivocada estaba, ese sentimiento era mucho más fuerte que yo, por más que intentaba ocultarlo no podía, hasta que por fin lo acepte estaba ¡enamorada, y eso no era lo peor. Lo pero era de QUIEN estaba enamorada, de mi maestro._

_Eso no es lo más grave ya que si fuera un maestro común y corriente me entere cual era su misión me quería morir. Era el encargado de matarme…_

_Pero no necesariamente físicamente, si no también espiritualmente, esa era su misión aniquilarme para sí ser inútil en la guerra que esta ocurriendo en estos momentos._

_Se preguntaran el porque de esto .Les voy a contar todo, pero creo que tenemos que empezar desde el inicio, o sea hace 19 años._

_El 19 de febrero de 1965en la ciudad de Lancaster, Inglaterra, nació una pequeña niña de cabello rojo como el fuego y unos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas. Esta pequeña procedía de una prestigiada familia inglesa los ASHTON._

_A mis ingeniosos padres se les ocurrió ponerme por nombre Liliana Marie Ashton Evans de Lancaster. Pero que se les podía pedir a mis padres después de ponerle a mis hermanos Henry Luther Ashton Evans de Lancaster y Charles Neil Ashton Evans de Lancaster y a mi pobre hermana Anna Petunia Ashton Evans de Lancaster II. Nombre horribles que los 4 odiábamos, pero ese no es el tema._

_Mi infancia fue genial, ya que al ser la más pequeña de la familia, era la consentida (y la más cuidada por mis hermanos) cosa que disgustaba a Petunia. Pero gracias a esto en la escuela conocí a las 4 personas que cambiaron mi vida para siempre: Jonathan Clark Ross, Paul Nash Crutzen, Daniel O´Connell Moyono y Alicia Christian Foster. Todos ellos de prestigiadas familias, tal y como querían mis padres._

_Los 5 éramos inseparables siempre estábamos juntos, los 3 hombres simpre nos cuidaban a Chris y a mí, eran momentos fantásticos, siempre hacíamos bromas o travesuras, pero esto para desgracia de nuestros padres nunca se nos quito, siempre buscábamos la oportunidad de hacer una pequeña broma._

_El día de nuestra graduación de 6 año queríamos que fura inolvidable para todos, pero en especial para nuestros padres, que como costumbre no fueron, ya que preferían ir a reuniones de trabajo en vez de estar con nosotros._

_Así que Chris y yo decidimos darles un pequeño escarmiento a nuestros padres, así que justo en medio de la ceremonia las 2 nos paramos y empezamos a bailar muy sensualmente, sin importarnos quienes se encontraban en ese momento._

_Cuando mi padre se enteró, casi me deshereda me gritó hasta de lo que me iba a morir._

-¿Cómo es posible Liliana que hayas llegado tan bajo?- me gritaba ese día en la noche- por lo que me contaron, parecías una prostituta, es que no entiendes que tenemos una imagen que cuidar

-Y tu no entiendes que tienes hijos- le grite

-Claro que lo entiendo- gritó enojado- sería difícil olvidarlo con todos los problemas que nos causan

-Pero no te has puesto a pensar porque te damos tantos problemas- dije desafiándolo

-Por desobediente, porque se quieren ser vistos

-NO- grite muy enojada- es porque no tenemos padres ¡Por eso!

-Como que no tienen padres, y ¿nosotros que?- dijo señalando a mi mama y a él- estamos pintados o que

-SI PAPA- dije enojada- no te das cuenta cuando alguno de nosotros- dije señalando a mis hermanos y a mí- necesitamos tu consejo o queremos hablar contigo ¿Qué nos dices? "VAYAN CON SU MADRE"- dije imitando la voz de papa- pero mama siempre esta en sus actos benéficos o tomando el té con sus amigas. Nosotros no existimos para ustedes.

-NO DIGAS TONTERIAS LILIANA- me grito mi madre

-No son tonterías- dije sorprendida- son verdades y si ninguno de mis hermanos se atreve a decírselos, yo se los digo ¡POR SU CULPA SOMOS COMO SOMOS!

-Liliana- dijo mi padre muy, muy enojado- entiende que tu madre y yo tenemos obligaciones

-Obligaciones que prefieren en lugar de nosotros- dijo Charles mi segundo hermano

-Charles TÚ no te metas- ordeno mi madre

-No madre- dijo Henry- Charles y Lily tienen razón prefieren sus obligaciones que a nosotros

-No digan tonterías- dijo mi padre

-Padre que tu no lo veas es muy diferente- grite

-BASTA- gritó mi padre- ya me harte de sus tonterías así que se callan

-NO- dije desafiándolo

-CALLENSE- dijo mi padre- TODOS ESTANC ASTIGADOS

-¿QUE?- gritamos los 4

-Ya escucharon- dijo enérgicamente- ya pensare en sus castigos- dijo mi padre a mis hermanos- y tu jovencita tu castigo será irte de aquí

-¿Qué?- dije enojada- ¿IRME? ¿A DONDE?

-A Howgarts- dijo seriamente- ya hable con el director, vas a acabar tus estudios haya

-No puedes- dije tristemente- no puedes alejarme de mi familia, de mis amigos

-Si puedo- me dijo- ya esta hecho sales mañana

-¿QUE?- grite tan alto que no dudo que se haya escuchado a kilómetros de distancia- ¿POR QUE MAÑANA?

-Porque lo digo yo

-Y mis amigos- pregunte triste

-Les hará bien separarse- dijo fríamente

-PAPA TE ODIO- dije con todo el odio que tenia acumulado- GRACIAS POR ARRUINAR MI VIDA- dije mientras salía del salón donde estábamos

-Algún día te lo agradecerá- le dijo mi madre a mi padre

-Si- dijo sarcásticamente Henry mientras salía del salón- pero por arruinarle la vida

_El día siguiente amaneció nublado y gris, tal y como estaba por dentro. Cuando llegó el momento de despedirme fue horrible, ya que nunca me había separado de mi familia, hasta a Petunia abrase, cosa que a todos extraño._

_Cuando me subí al coche y los vi por última vez, no tenía idea de lo que me esperaba, y lo pero no sabía que esa era la última vez que vería a mi familia completa._

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola ") a todos:

¿Que les pareció, espero que le haya gustado. En verdad espero que les este gustando, ya que es la primera historia (desde hace mucho tiempo) que hago sin ser basada en una película, si no les gusta díganmelo, por favor déjenme reviews, hasta el próximo capitulo )


	2. La Misión

_La Elegida._

_2.- La misión._

-Pase señor Potter- decía un señor de unos 67 años bajito, gordito, medio calvo. Pero a pesar de todo esto reflejaba una gran preparación y sabiduría- pase

-Me dijieron que quería verme señor Dickson- dijo un joven de 20 años. Que respondía por nombre James Potter. James a pesar de su corta edad tenía 2 reconocimientos muy grandes. El 1ro fue el que le dieron sus compañeras de escuela (tanto como Howgarts, como en el Instituto Nacional de Aurores) por hombre más guapo y rompecorazones. Porque hay que aceptarlo estaba muy guapo con su 1.85 mts, su pecho muy bien marcado , su pelo negro rebelde y unos magníficos ojos azules, rompía más de 1 corazón cada vez que salía- El 2do reconocimiento era que aunque solo tuviera 20 años era uno de los mejores aurores que había en esa época.

-Siéntate James- dijo el señor Dickson al ver a James adentro de su oficina- ¿Puedo llamarte de tú?

-Claro- dijo James sorprendido

- Ok, entonces tú también tutéame- dijo con confianza Thomas (Dickson)

-Gracias Thomas- dijo James seriamente- perdón por la indiscreción, pero ¿Para que me llamaste? Porque no es muy común que te mande llamar el Directos de Misiones Especiales y menos que te pida que le hables de tú.

-Veo que Albus tenía razón sobre ti- dijo Thomas alegremente- siempre cómico y queriendo saber todo

-Lo siento- dijo James apenado- solo que se me hace raro estar con usted

-Aunque no me creas, te creo James- dijo Thomas compresivamente- Ok, te voy a decir porque te mande llamar

- Lo escucho

-Tienes una nueva misión

-Pero ya tengo una- empezó a decir James

-En Howgarts- termino Thomas sin tomar en cuenta lo que había dicho James

-¿Howgarts?- dijo James extrañado

-Sí- dijo Thomas seriamente- de hecho eres tu y tus 2 compañeros: Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, pero creí conveniente explicarte a ti primero

- No es por desconfiar en usted- empezó James- pero no seriamos más útiles aquí en el campo de batalla, que en Howgarts

-Si- dijo Thomas sinceramente-no te lo voy a negar ustedes 3 son muy buenos aurores, por no decir excelentes. Pero creo que esta vez son necesarios en Howgarts y para serte sincero se ganaron esta misión por su linda cara

-¿Por nuestra linda cara?- pregunto sorprendido James- esta bromeando ¿verdad?

-No- dijo seriamente Thomas

-Sin ofender- dijo James extrañado- pero no le entiendo nada

-Esta bien te voy a explicar todo- dijo Thomas tranquilamente- pero por favor no me pidas detalles porque no estas autorizado para saberlo ¿Entendido?

-Si- dijo James obedientemente

- Esta bien- empezó Thomas. Este año en Howgarts se necesitan 3 maestros: Defensa Contra Las Artes Obscuras, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Duelo. Tenemos pensado que en DCLAO quedes tú, en CCM quede Sirius Black y en Duelo Remus Lupin- James al escuchar esto hizo una mueca para decir algo- ¡Ya se! Lo que estas pensando ¡CALMA! Para empezar, los vamos a mandar a los 3 por su tu no tienes éxito (cosa que dudo mucho) lo puede intentar Black o Lupin

-¿De que habla?- pregunto desesperado James

-¿Ya acabe?- dijo Thomas enojado- ¡No! Así que espera. Su misión aunque se vea fácil, no lo es

-¿Pero cuál es?- dijo desesperado James

-Conquistar a una chica

-¿QUE?- gritó James- eso no puede ser una misión ¿Qué clase de misión es?

-James- dijo Thomas tranquilamente- aunque no lo creas es un misión muy importante, tan importante que podría cambiar el curso de esta guerra

-¿Pero como podría cambiar la guerra el hecho de conquistar a una chica?

-Mucho- dijo Thomas- lo que tienes que hacer es hacerla sufrir

-No le entiendo- dijo James

-Creo que es muy claro

-No,no- dijo James- sino que primero me dice que la tengo que conquistar y después que la haga sufrir

-Según lo que investigue ustedes son buenos en eso ¿no?- dijo Thomas tranquilamente-¿Me equivoco?

-No- dijo James pensativamente

-Entonces es muy simple la tienes que conquistar, para después hacer la sufrir…………………………. mucho

-Ya entendí lo que quiere decir- dijo James

-Perfecto- dijo Thomas alegre- entonces serías tan amable de contarles a tus compañeros todo…

-ESPERE- interrumpió James- ¿De que le va a servir que haga sufrir a una chica?

-Al principio te dije que no pidieras detalles- dijo Thomas- porque eso no te incumbe

-Esta bien- dijo James resignadamente- al menos me puedes decir su nombre

-Liliana Evans

-Liliana Evans- repitió James- no me suena

-Eso es porque es de nuevo ingreso

-¿Nuevo ingreso?- pregunto James extrañado- ¿Cómo?

-Después te explico- dijo Thomas- cuando estemos todos reunidos

-Ok, hasta luego- dijo James mientras salía de la oficina, pero antes de cerrar Thomas le dijo a James- James algo importante, pase lo que pase NO TE ENAMORES DE ELLA, lo tienes prohibido y toma esto como una orden no como una sugerencia.

* * *

"Grange Holborn Hotel" eso fue lo primero que leyó Lily al momento del llegar a Londres- "_Este va ser una pesadilla_" fue lo único que pensó al ver como un señor gordito y chaparrito se le acercaba

-Es usted Liliana Marie Ashton…

-Liliana Evans-interrumpió – Si, soy yo

-Mucho gusto señorita Ashton, soy Thomas Dickson

-Mucho gusto- dijo Lily educadamente- solo quería pedirle un favor, no me llame señorita Ashton, mejor hágalo por el apellido de mi madre. NO quiero que nadie me reconozca

-Como quiera- dijo Thomas después de escuchar a Lily- señorita Evans soy el encargado de explicarle como funcionan las cosas aquí

-Perfecto

-Pero porque no primero hacemos que se acomode en su habitación- dijo Thomas- es un hotel muggle ¿No le importa¿Verdad?

-No, claro que no- dijo Lily tranquilamente- de hecho me gustan más que los mágicos

-Perfecto- dijo Thomas, mientras guiaba a Lily por el hotel- Ok, aquí en Londres hay un lugar que se llama Callejón Diagon, ahí podrás comprar todo el material que necesitaras en Howgarts

-¿Pero como se que es lo que voy a ocupar?- pregunto Lily

-Tenga- dijo Thomas, dándole una carta con el sello de Howgarts- en esta carta viene tanto los materiales como los libros que utilizara en este curso. Como ya te había dicho en el Callejón Diagon, podrás comprar todo esto, el uniforme, los calderos, las túnicas, los guates, etc. Además que vas a encontrar otros tipos de cosas.

-¿Y como llegó ahí?- pregunto Lily curiosamente

-Por ordenes de tu papa, trairas a una persona que te cuide, o como le dicen los muggles un guardaespaldas

-¿Y por que?- gritó enojada Lily

-No se- dijo Thomas- son órdenes de tu papa. Pero como te decía- empezó al ver que Lily le iba a reclamar otra vez- esta persona te llevara mañana al Callejón y el 1 de septiembre te llevara a la estación y te dirá como tomar el tren para Howgarts ¿Alguna duda?

-No ninguna- dijo Lily tristemente

-Bueno entonces- dijo Thomas dándole una tarjeta a Lily- aquí tienes la llave de tu cuarto que es 1801 y descanse.

* * *

-De verdad que a Dickson se le safo un tornillo- gritaba Sirius muy enojado, después de escuchar a James-COMO PREFIERE QUE ESTEMOS EN HOWGARTS EN LUGAR DE AQUÍ

-Lo mismo le dije ¡Sabes!- dijo James- pero el idiota me dijo que esta misión nos la habíamos ganado por nuestra linda cara

-No le digas idiota a Dickson, recuerda que es tu jefe- recordó Remus tranquilamente

-¡No me digas que lo estas defendiendo!- dijo enojado Sirius

-NO- grito Remus- CLARO QUE NO y estoy de acuerdo con ustedes. Esta vez se pasó

-AH- dijo ridículamente James- pensé que te estábamos perdiendo Mooney

-No seas payaso Prongs- dijo Remus- solo que no logro comprender porque hace esto Dickson

-Eso esta claro- dijo Sirius como si fuera obvio

-Ah si- dijo James- ¿Por qué?

-Para fregarnos la vida

-Padfood- gritaron James y Remus

-Es la verdad- dijo Sirius defendiéndose- O creen que hay otra razón

-No Sirius, no creemos- dijo Remus- DEBE de haber otra razón

-Entonces señor genio, dígala- dijo Sirius enojado

-Eso es lo que tratamos de pensar- dijo desesperado James

-Lo único que se es que debe ser algo muy grave- dijo Remus después de un rato

-¿Por qué dice eso?- pregunto James

-Porque seamos sinceros- dijo Remus. Le esta pidiendo a 3 de sus mejores aurores que se vayan a un lugar a más de 2,000 km del lugar donde esta la guerra

-En eso tienes razón- dijo Sirius- Prongs ¿No te explico nada Dickson?

-No- dijo James enojado- cuando le pregunte me dijo que eso era información que no me importaba

-Desde ahí esta la cosa- dijo Remus

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron James y Sirius

-El hecho que no te quiera decir porque tienes que hacer que la tipa sufra, ahí debe de haber algo con Voldemort

-Como crees- dijo Sirius- que tendrían que ver Voldemort y una chava de 17 años

-Sirius- dijo James pensativo- no sabemos nada así que eso puede ser cierto

-Bueno al menos te dijo su nombre- dijo Remus

-Si Liliana Evans- dijo James despreocupadamente

-Y como la vamos a reconocer- dijo Sirius, Sirius al ver la cara de James dijo- Por Dios no me digas que no se te ocurrió preguntar como era- al ver a James, este movió la cabeza en forma de negación- Entonces ¿Cómo se supone que la vamos a reconocer?

-Estamos fritos- dijo Remus

* * *

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola ") a todos:

¿Que les pareció, espero que le haya gustado. Este capitulo se trata más de la vida de los merodeadores, pero en próximo ya se conocerán Lily y los merodeadores. Muchísimas gracias por las 3 personas que me mandaron un review, que son:

-ooOODaiPotteryOOoo

-Ely-Barchu

-shia

Otra vez muchas gracias, ya que pensé que nadie iba a leer esta historia y me sorprendí ver sus reviews.

Bueno esta la próxima y no olviden mandar un review :).


	3. ¿Qué es el amor?

_La Elegida._

_3.- ¿Qué es el amor?_

-¿Cómo que se la llevaron?- gritaba Jonatan cuando fueron a buscar a Lily a su casa.

-Si-dijo Henry muy triste- ese fue su castigo por lo de la graduación

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Chris- nunca pensé que tu papa hiciera algo así

-Nosotros tampoco- dijo Charles- hubieran visto a Lily estaba muy triste

-Claro, no se pudo despedir- dijo Paul como si fuera lo más lógico

-Tenemos que ir por ella- dijo seriamente John

-¿Y como?- pregunto Chris

-Se la llevaron a Londres ¿no?- dijo John

-Si- contesto Henry

-Entonces iremos a Londres- dijo John decididamente

* * *

-Es raro volver a estar aquí ¿no creen?- dijo Sirius melancólicamente mientras caminaban entre las calles del callejón Diagon

-Si- dijo James- es increíble que aquí las personas estén tan felices y a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí haya guerra

-James- dijo Remus-ten en cuenta que las personas deben de seguir sus vidas, pase lo que pase. A poco crees que ninguna de estas personas tiene miedo que hay un ataque en este momento o que maten a alguno de sus familiares

-Lo se, pero es que se ven tan tranquilos

-Basta- dijo Sirius- mejor veamos que te hace falta de la lista para poder ir a comer

-Si-dijo James divertido- tu no piensas en otra cosa que no sea comida

-Claro que si- dijo Sirius orgullosamente-en mujeres

-Sirius eres caso perdido- dijo Remus

-No es un pervertido- dijo James riéndose

-NO, NO- reclamo Sirius- una cosa es que imagine a las mujeres desnudas y otra cosa es que aprecie la belleza

-Desde cuanto tu diferencia eso- pregunto extrañado Remus

-Pero- dijo James pensativamente- eso no es lo mismo

-No bruto- dijo Sirius mientras le pegaban en la cabeza- ve, esa chava rubia- dijo señalando a una mujer que no estaba muy lejos de ellos- si te la imaginas desnuda ¡Debe de estar muy buena!

-SIRIUS-gritaron James y Remus al mismo tiempo

-No se hagan los santos- dijo Sirius- pero del otro lado vean a…-dijo mientras volteaba la cabeza en busca de alguna chicha, hasta que la vio- a la chava pelirroja que esta en Florean Fortescue (N:A/la heladería)-ella es muy bonita ve la cara que tiene

-Oye no andas tan perdido- dijo Remus- ¿Verdad James?- Remus al ver que no contestaba su amigo lo volteo a ver, cuando vio a un James ido, estaba viendo muy fijamente a la chava como si se tratara de un ángel- ¡James¡James¡JAMES!

-¿Qué?- contesto James asustado- ¿Atacaron¿Dónde¿Cuándo? –dijo mientras sacaba su varita

-No James- dijo divertido Sirius

-Entonces por que me gritan

-Porque te quedaste viendo como un bobo a la chica pelirroja- contesto Remus divertido

-Es que es hermosa- dijo James

-¿James estas bien?- pregunto Sirius- ¿No tienes fiebre?- pregunto mientras le tocaba la frente

-Sirius, no, estoy bien- dijo James quitándose la mano de Sirius- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque James Potter NUNCA dice eso de las mujeres- dijo Sirius preocupado

-De hecho las mujeres dicen eso de ti-dijo Remus

-Pero ella es hermosa-volvió a repetir James no hay otra palabra que la describa

-Ok-dijo Sirius asustado- creo que todo esto de la guerra te afecto mucho, mejor vamos a tu casa-dijo Sirius mientras jalaba a James del brazo

-NO-dijo James soltándose de Sirius-Vamos a verla de cerca

-James-dijo Remus preocupado- en serio te sientes bien

- ¡Por un demonio!-dijo James enojado. Si, lo único que quiero hacer es ver a esa joven

-Esta bien, esta bien- dijo Sirius harto- con tal de que se te quite esa cara de babosos, vamos a verla

* * *

"_Este lugar es aburrido_"-pensaba Lily mientras veía pasar a la gente por el Callejón Diagon- _"¿Qué esta gente nunca se divierte? No seas tonta Lily a pocos kilómetros hay guerra y tu quieres que estén festejando. Pero a pesar de todo esto lo bueno es que en este lugar nadie me conoce, así podré empezar de 0, sin tener que arrastrar con el prestigio de mi apellido o los fabulosos hermanos que tengo. Sí, pero todo esto tiene un pequeño defecto el tipo que estaba sentado a 1 mesa de la mía, Mark. Mark ¿Por qué mi papa tuvo que ponerte aquí¿Qué trata de…"_

-¿Qué hace tan bella dama, sola en estos tiempos?- interrumpió un joven de pelo negro azulado, ojos grises y muy guapo. El cual venia acompañado por 2 personas. El primero era mucho más bajo del que le hablo, tenía el pelo castaño, ojos cafés, los cuales tenían de compañía unas gigantes ojeras, este joven reflejaba un gran cansancio. El segundo para opinión de Lily era muy atractivo, era de la misma estatura del de pelo negro azulado, ojos azules, los cuales le daban un aire de intelectual y junto con el magnifico cuerpo que se podía adivinar que tenía definitivamente para Lily era el más guapo de los 3.

-Disculpe-dijo Lily sorprendida

-Si ¿Qué esta haciendo sola bella dama?- insistió el joven

-Señorita la están molestando-dijo Mark al ver que se le acercaban los muchachos

-No Mark-dijo Lily sonriente- solo están conversando conmigo, puedes sentarte

-Si me necesita estaré aquí

-Si-dijo Lily son quitarle la vista ni un segundo al joven

-¿Guardaespaldas?- pregunto el joven castallo

-¿Podemos sentarnos?- pregunto el joven de lentes, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas libres

-Ya lo hicieron ¿no?- dijo Lily arrogantemente

-Bella dama-dijo el primer joven- No a contestado mi pregunta

-No tengo por que- dijo Lily arrogantemente- ustedes son unos desconocidos para mí

-Mi nombre es Sirius Black- dijo el joven de pelo negro azulado

-El mío es Remus Lupin- dijo el joven de pelo castaño

-Y el mío es James Potter-dijo el joven de lentes

-Ahora que no somos unos desconocidos para usted- dijo Sirius- podría decir ¿Por qué esta tan sola?

-Un momento- dijo Lily divertida- ustedes creen que por el hecho de saber sus nombres ya no son unos desconocidos

-Claro-contesto James

-Jajajaja-empezó a reírse Lily- ¡Que equivocados están!

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Remus

-Acaso cree necesario que primero nos enamoremos y nos besemos- Dijo Sirius sin quitar la vista de los ojos verdes de Lily- para dejar de ser unos desconocidos

-No, no- dijo Lily seriamente- primero háblame de tu, me haces sentir vieja. Segundo con solo una platica un rato dejamos de ser desconocidos y tercero no creo en el amor

-¿Perdón?- dijo Remus incrédulo

-¿Qué parte no entienden?

-¿Cómo que no cree en el amor?- pregunto escéptico James

-El amor no existe- dijo Lily seriamente- solo es un sentimiento que te hace sufrir que es inútil en esta vida

-¿Inútil?- dijo Sirius- pero si es parte fundamental de la vida

-Por favor- dijo Lily- ¿Para que es fundamental¿Para besarte con alguien¿Para tener relaciones con alguien? Hay muchas personas que hacemos eso sin necesidad de sentir ese sentimiento

-¡Por Dios!-exclamo Remus- lo que acabas de describir se le llama zorra, aquí y en China

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Lily

-Si- dijo Sirius

-Entonces- contesto Lily- el amor solamente sirve para eso

-No- dijo James- el amor sirve para ayudarte a sentirte vivo

-Usa la adrenalina- interrumpió Lily

-Para saber que hay una persona que te necesita. Que te quiere- dijo Remus

-Para esta tu familia, tus amigos- dijo Lily

-No- interrumpió Sirius- el amor es un sentimiento

-Si tratas de convencerme de que existe el amor-interrumpió Lily- creeme que no vas a poder. Mi familia y amigos han tratado de hacerlo por los últimos 10 años y no han podido

-¿Por lo últimos 10 años?- pregunto Sirius- entonces ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Eso-dijo Lily- señor… Black ¿me dijo?

-Si, Black, Sirius Black

-Gracias-dijo Lily-como le decía, eso señor Black, NUNCA se le pregunta a una mujer

-Si Padfood-dijo James, mientras le pegaba en la cabeza- eres un bruto

-¡BRUTO TU!-contesto Sirius mientras le pegaba a James de forma de juego, causándole risa a Lily

-JAJAJAJAJA ¿Siempre son así?- le pregunto Lily a Remus

-Si-contesto Remus tranquilamente- y se supone que ya maduraron, por que si no, no me los imagino como se pondrían ahorita

-O sea ¿Qué se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo?-pregunto Lily a Remus, el cual la noto muy interesada

-Si- dijo Remus alegre- 15 años para ser exactos

-¿15 años?-dijo Lily sorprendida-es mucho tiempo

-Sí-dijo Remus- pero siguen comportándose como niños chiquitos-dijo mientras veían como Sirius y James se empezaban a aventar las servilletas que había en cada mesa

-Es bueno que al menos algunas personas no hayan olvidado la forma de divertirse-dijo Lily tristemente- y más en estos tiempos

-Si-dijo Remus felizmente-creo que eso es algo que admiro mucho de ellos. Que no importa que tan mala sea la situación, siempre tienen algo divertido que hacer o decir

-Por lo que dices son muy unidos ¿cierto?-pregunto curiosamente Lily

-Si-dijo Remus- no te lo puedo negar ellos son los hermanos que nunca tuve-dijo mientras veía que ahora no solo jugaban Sirius y James sino también varios niños que se encontraban en la heladería- ¡JAMES, SIRIUS BASTA!

Estos al escuchar a Remus y al ver que la joven tenía una gran sonrisa, decidieron que era hora de despedirse de sus nuevos amigos, para ir con Remus y con la joven

-Sabes-dijo James al momento en que llego a la mesa-nosotros ya te dijimos nuestros nombres, pero tu no lo haz hecho

-Es cierto-dijo Remus pensativamente

-Sí ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto Sirius curiosamente

-Jajaja-dijo Lily divertida-¿Qué más da cual es mi nombre?

-Porque así tenemos una forma de llamarte-dijo James

-No se los voy a decir- dijo Lily decididamente

-¿Por qué?-pregunto extrañado Sirius

-Porque todavía son unos desconocidos

-Otra vez eso-dijo James

-Bueno-dijo Sirius alegre-tengo una idea ¿Por qué no matamos 2 pájaros de un tiro?

-Sirius ¿De que estas hablando?-dijo James extrañado

-Burro-dijo Sirius-así se dice

-Ah

-Vean invitamos a comer a esta linda joven y de esta forma alimentamos a nuestros lindos cuerpos y además dejamos de ser unos desconocidos

-Es perfecto-dijieron todos

-Entonces vamos-dijo Sirius levantándose de la mesa

-Señorita-dijo Mark-creo que eso no va ser posible

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Lily extrañada

-Porque ya es hora de regresar al hotel-dijo Mark-además que su padre ya no tarda en hablar

-Esta bien Mark-dijo Lily tristemente-bueno ya lo escucharon-les dijo a los 3 jóvenes-tengo que irme, en verdad me la pase muy bien, son muy graciosos

-Bueno espero que nos podamos ver otra vez-dijo James

-Claro-dijo Lily-bye-dijo mientras se dirigió al callejón, pero de pronto, se paro y grito-¡JAMES, SIRIUS, REMUS!

-Mande-grito Sirius al escuchar su nombre

-Marie-grito Lily-mi nombre es Marie- termino dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida del mundo mágico.

* * *

-¡Albus!-pregunto Dickson-¿Tu crees que este plan funcione?

-Es el único que tenemos-dijo Dumbledore sentado en su oficina

-Tengo mis dudas

-Solo nos queda esperar-dijo Dumbledore-para ver si funciona

-¿Y si no funciona?-pregunto Dickson preocupado

-Tendremos que idear otro plan-dijo Dumbledore mostrando seguridad, pero en verdad estaba muy preocupado-el punto es que tenemos que sacarla de Inglaterra, hacer que se vaya lejos de aquí , muy lejos.

* * *

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola ") a todos:

¿Que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo. Perdón por la tardanza, espero que haya valido la espera jejeje. Pero lo logre después de una falta de internet en mi casa y de un pequeño accidente que tuve en la moto, lo logre, subi este capitulo. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de escribirme un review, y a las que no me lo escribieron, también gracias por leer la historia.

Bueno les voy a poder un pequeño avance del próximo capitulo:

¿Por qué Lily dijo que se llamaba Marie?

¿Se volverán a ver los merodeadores y Lily?

¿Los amigos de Lily se quedaran conformes con que su amiga se haya ido?

Bueno esta vez los avance son diferentes jeje, esto es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y no olviden mandar un review(tomatazo, sugerencia, comentario, TODO SE ACEPTA) :).


	4. Conociendo a una desconocida

_La Elegida._

_4.-Conociendo a una desconocida._

-Diga-dijo Lily al contestar el teléfono ese mismo día en la noche.

-Hola bebe- se escuchaba la voz de un hombre por el teléfono- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien papa- contesto Lily desanimada- ¿Para que me hablas?

-Para saber como estas bebe- dijo extrañado el papa de Lily

-Por Dios- dijo Lily enojada- no seas hipócrita, después de que me arruinaste la visa, quieres saber como estoy.

-No me hables así-dijo muy indignado el señor-soy tu padre

-Sí-dijo Lily sarcásticamente- un padre que no le importa la felicidad de su hija

-Por Dios Liliana- dijo su padre muy enojado- de que estas hablando.

-Tu sabias perfectamente que al mandarme lejos de la casa, de mis amigos. DE MI FAMILIA, me harías muy infeliz- dijo Lily muy enojada- y para acabar de amolarla ME PONES UN GUARDAESPALDAS.

-Hija- dijo el señor tratando de calmarse- entiende que te mande a Londres porque es lo menor para ti, vas a ver que algún día me lo vas a agradecer

-¡Si como no!- interrumpió Lily

-Y el guardaespaldas-continuo el señor- es por tu seguridad, Así voy a estar más tranquilo, sabiendo que hay alguien que te cuide

-Pues entonces porque me separaste de mi casa-dijo Lily muy triste- papa todavía estas a tiempo de corregir este error, solamente manda…

-NO-dijo firmemente el señor- no voy a cambiar de opinión, así que aguántate

-Pero papa

-Pero nada Liliana mi decisión no va a cambiar y si te la vas a pasar reclamándome mi decisión, Adiós

* * *

-Saben esto de estar aquí no esta tan mal-dijo Sirius pensativamente, mientras se encontraban en la sala de la casa de Sirius

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Remus- o mejor dicho ¿Por quien lo dices?

-De que hablas-dijo Sirius- solamente digo que me gusto este tipo de vida ¿No se si me entienden?

-Si yo si- dijo REMUS-otra vez poder ir a tomar un helado sin tener que estar cuidando que no haya mortifagos tratando de matar a alguien

-Exacto- dijo Sirius alegremente- ¿Y tu Prongs que piensas?

-Que su nombre no puede ser Marie- dijo James pensativamente- no puede

-¿Qué?- dijo Sirius extrañado

-¿Y porque no?-pregunto tranquilamente Remus

- Porque no tiene cara de Marie

-¡Por Merlín!- dijo Sirius desesperado- no puedes saber el nombre de una persona por su cara

-Lo se- dijo James cansadamente. Pero, lo único que se es que no se llama así

-Lo que digas amigo- dijo Remus dándole el avionazo

-No- Dijo James seriamente-Te juro que voy a investigar todo eso

-¿Y como genio?- dijo Sirius

-Cuando la vuelva a ver

-PARA- dijo Sirius rápidamente- ni siquiera sabemos si la vamos a ver

-la vamos a ver- dijo James seguro

-¿Y como?- pregunto Remus

-Tú solo espera, te aseguro que la vamos a volver a ver.

* * *

-TOC, TOC- se escucho- puedo pasar señorita-dijo Mark asomándose por la puerta.

-Claro Mark- dijo Lily, la cual se encontraba acostada en su cama viendo tele

-¿Tiene planeado salir señorita?-pregunto Mark

-Nop

-Esta bien- dijo Mark dándose la vuelta para salirse del cuarto, pero en el momento en que iba a salir del cuarto se arrepintió y dijo- disculpe señorita ¿Le puedo decir algo?

-En 1er lugar Mark- dijo Lily volteándolo a ver fijamente – no me digas señorita, soy Lily ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? Y 2do claro que me puedes decir lo que quieras

-Esta bien seño…-empezó Mark. Perdón Lily¿Por qué no sale? sabe alguien tan bonita, como usted, y tan joven debería estar divirtiéndose y no acostada en una cama viendo tele y comiendo pura porquería. Si quiere yo conozco unos lugares que se que le van a gustar

-Mark- interrumpió Lily. Muchas gracias, por preocuparte por mí, pero sabes no tengo ganas de salir

-Lily, no te puedes quedar encerrada toda tu vida

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es aburrido- dijo Mark como si fuera lógico- Lily vamos a ser sinceros- dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla de la cama, cosa que hizo que Lily también se sentara- tú tienes todo Lily

-No es cierto- dijo Lily tristemente

-Claro que si- interrumpió Mark- ve: eres joven, eres muy bonita, tienes un muy bonito cuerpo y además eres rica ¿Qué mas quieres?

-¿Tú crees que eso compra la felicidad?- preguntó Lily tristemente

-No- Dijo firmemente Mark- pero ayuda

-No es cierto

-Claro que si- interrumpió Mark- Lily. Tú no eres feliz porque no quieres

-Es que no entiendes- dijo Lily tristemente- no es lo mismo

-¿Qué no es lo mismo?

-TODO- gritó Lily- no esta mi familia, mis amigos y todas las personas que quiero

-Ok-dijo Mark tranquilamente-tú me habías dicho que querías alejarte de tu familia ¿cierto?

-Si

-¿Entonces, ahora amigos no tienes porque no quieres

-Claro que quiero

-No- dijo Mark seriamente- los jóvenes que te encontraste la semana pasada en el callejón Diagon, de verdad querían conocerte más y tú también, no lo puedes negar

-No te lo voy a negar- dijo Lily sinceramente- pero…

-Pero nada- dijo Mark cansadamente- en todo el tiempo que llevas aquí, nunca te he vuelto a ver tan feliz como en esos momentos

-Tienes razón-dijo Lily alegremente- ¡Los quiero volver a ver¿Pero en donde los puedo ver?

-Podemos empezar por el callejón

-Tienes razón Mark- dijo Lily mientras lo abrazaba- no se que haría sin ti

-Ser una amargada- dijo en broma Mark. Mejor ve tú a arreglarte que yo te espero afuera para irnos

-Gracias Mark- dijo Lily alegre- por abrirme los ojos

-Antes-dijo Mark antes de salir de la habitación- ¿Por qué les dijiste que te llamabas Marie?

-Porque así me llamo

-Pero…-empezó Mark

-Simplemente-interrumpió Lily-porque me dio una corazonada que no deben saber mi otro nombre. No me hagas caso son cosas mías

* * *

-¿No saben nada nuevo sobre Liliana Evans?-pregunto Remus a sus amigos, los cuales se encontraban en el Caldero Chorreante mientras tomaban una cerveza de mantequilla

-No- dijo Sirius mientras le daba un sobo a la cerveza- con todo lo que hemos hecho lo habíamos olvidado

-No se preocupen- dijo james tranquilamente. Todavía tenemos 2 semanas para averiguar más sobre nuestra misteriosa chica

-Cierto-dijo Sirius- pero haber, combinado de tema ¿Quién creen que gane el campeonato de quiddich?

-No hay duda que las Avispas-dijo James decididamente

-¿Las Avispas?-dijo Remus -¿Cómo crees?

-Claro-dijo Sirius- las avispas son el equipo que mejor táctica han demostrado, además…

-¿Cómo no lo supe antes?- interrumpió una voz de mujer que se encontraba a sus espaldas- A los desconocidos les encanta el quiddich

Al escuchar la palabra "desconocidos" los 3 jóvenes voltearon a ver a una bella dama de cabellera roja la cual vestía unos jeans a la cintura, junto con una blusa negra de tirantes, la cual combinaba perfectamente con sus sandalias- ¡Marie!-gritaron los 3 mientras iban a abrazarla

-Vaya- dijo Lily mientras era abrazada por los 3 jóvenes- ¡Que recibimiento!

-¿Dónde habías estado?-pregunto Sirius

-¿Por qué no habías venido?- dijo James

-¿Qué has hecho?- dijo Remus

-Alto- dijo Lily alegre- que les parece si primero me sueltan, para poder platicar y así evitar que me asfixien o que laguna de sus admiradoras me maten- los 3 al escuchar esto soltaron a Lily

-Perdón- dijo Sirius- mejor siéntate con nosotros- Ya cuando se encontraban sentados los 4 y cada uno con algo de tomar (James, Sirius, Remus con una cerveza y Lily con agua) se pusieron a platicar

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-pregunto Sirius

-Ya sabes- dijo Lily- conociendo la ciudad

-Es hermosa no crees- dijo Remus- hay cosas muy interesantes como museos y…

-Remus-dijo James-vas a aburrir a Marie, lo que menos le interesa son los museos

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Sirius- lo que le interesa son las discos

-¡Discos!-dijo Lily fingiendo sorpresa- ¿Cómo pueden pensar eso de mí, yo soy una niña sana que no va a ese tipo de lugares

-Si no te conociera tan bien, te creería-dijo una voz detrás de Lily

-¡OH POR DIOS!- dijo Lily, ya que a pesar de no ver la cara del joven sabía perfectamente quien era.

* * *

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola ") a todos:

¿Que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo. Perdón por la tardanza, ya se que están pensando no tiene perdón esta mujer, pero en verdad se me hacía imposible actualizar mis historias, ya que para empezar mi computadora se hecho a perder (no pregunten porque, solamente un día no prendió), después tuve exámenes finales, y lo peor de todo es que pensaba que me iba a extra en 2, pero gracias a todos los Dioses me salve (con 6, pero bueno) y para amolarla mi inspiración salió de vacaciones a no se donde y no quería regresar, hasta que un día me senté y espere como 3 horas a que regresara, y ¡REGRESO, lo cual es genial.

Sobre mis otras historias, se pueden dar cuenta que las actualice las 2 juntas y para cerrar con broche de oro, empecé otra que es traducción de una historia que me fascina, se llama Todo mi pasado y es un Sirius/Hermione, espero que puedan leerla y me digan que opinan de ella.

Sobre esta historia "La Elegida", no podré dejarles avances, pero les diré que se va a ver en el próximo capitulo:

-Sabremos quien es la persona misteriosa que llego a interrumpir la plática de Lily

-Un acercamiento de Lily y James 

-Conoceremos nuevos personajes

-Por que la misión de James, Sirius y Remus es hacer sufrir a Lily JAJAJAJA (risa malévola)

Quiero agradecerles a:

-kurumi-desu

- Jaya

-HeiDi-Lu

- Sara-bristow85

-leilawood

Por haberme dejado reviews, de verdad me ayudaron muchísimo en todo el transe que pase, si no puedo contestarles en forma, quiero decirles MIL GRACIAS y espero que esta historia les siga gustando y si hay algo que no les parece no duden ni por un momento en decirme (bueno eso es todos jaja)

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y no olviden mandar un review(tomatazo, sugerencia, comentario, TODO SE ACEPTA) :).


	5. La Profecía

_La Elegida._

_5.-La profecía._

-¿Qué te hace creer que me conoces, Smith?-dijo Lily sin ni siquiera voltearse

-Por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos-dijo un hombre de unos 24 años, alto rubio y muy guapo. Pero a pesar de eso tenía una cara de maldad absoluta

-¿Ah sí?-pregunto Lily -¿Qué¿Las veces que has tratado de eliminarme del mapa?-dijo mientras se volteaba a encara al hombre- ó ¿Qué otras cosas te refieres Smith?

-Tu sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero Evans- dijo Smith maliciosamente- y dime ¿Qué hace la famosísima L…

-No te importa-intervino Lily antes de que dijera su nombre-mejor tu dime que es lo que haces aquí

-¿Para qué?-dijo Smith- si tú eres la experta en averiguar la vida de los demás. Mejor tú averigua que hago aquí

-No me interesa tu vida

-La tuya a mí si-dijo Smith-pero no en este momento, así que me voy para que sigas disfrutando tu charla con- dijo mientras volteaba a ver con desprecio a Sirius, James y Remus- tus amiguitos.

-Vete de aquí-dijo Lily

-Hasta luego Evans-dijo Smith mientras se alejaba de la mesa de Lily con sus 2 guardaespaldas

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- pregunto James

-Digamos que una conversación no muy agradable con mi mayor enemigo-dijo Lily sonriendo

-¿Por qué te dijo Evans?- pregunto interesado Remus

-Porque ese es mi apellido-dijo Lily. Al ver la cara que habían puesto los 3 jóvenes pregunto- ¿Qué les pasa¿Por qué esa cara¿Hay algo mal?

-Nada-dijo James rápidamente- no hay nada

-Porque tendría que haberlo-dijo Sirius

-Mejor-intervino Remus-sigamos con nuestra conversación

-Claro-dijo Lily sonriendo- ¿En que estábamos?

* * *

Ya había pasado 1 semana desde el encuentro con Smith. Afortunadamente, para Lily, no se había repetido dicho encuentro. Pero Lily tenía muy metido en la cabeza ese encuentro ya que, si de algo estaba segura, era que ese encuentro no había sido casual.

-Te veo pensativa Lily- dijo Mark mientras se dirigían al hotel, después de una cena con los merodeadores- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-No Mark-dijo Lily, pero al poco tiempo se arrepintió y dijo- Bueno ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro lo que sea

-Pero ¿Me contestas con la verdad¡-dijo Lily viéndolo seriamente

-Por supuesto

-No notas a los chicos un poco extraños- dijo Lily

-¿Extraños?-dijo Mark- ¿En que forma?

-En toda-dijo Lily- creo que buscan a algo o alguien, y me lo están ocultando

-Lily por favor ¿Qué podrían esconder esos chavos, además creo que estas exagerando

- Pero esconden algo- dijo Lily desesperadamente

-Recuerda que todos guardamos secretos

-Si, pero el de ellos, ha de ser enorme- empezó a decir Lily

-¿Sabes que?-dijo Mark interrumpiendo a Lily

-Yo creo que lo que necesitas es divertirte y encontrar más amigos

-Mark-dijo Lily sonriente- esta última semana me la he pasado divertidísima con los chicos y de amigos ya los tengo a ellos

-No- dijo Mark- lo que necesitas son AMIGAS y yo se donde las puedes encontrar- dijo con voz misteriosa

* * *

-Adelante-dijo el director de misiones especiales- Potter, Black, Lupin ¿A que debo su visita?

-Thomas-dijo Remus-necesitamos ayuda

-¿Ayuda?- dijo Thomas- ¿Qué clase de ayuda?

-La que sea- dijo Sirius

.Thomas no sabemos nada de esta chica… ¿Cómo se llama? AH SI, Liliana Evans-dijo James- sólo conocemos su nombre. Necesitamos más cosas para poder encontrarla y destruirla

-Ah ya capte-dijo Thomas sonriendo-lo que quieres saber es porque la tienen que matar

-No-dijo rápidamente Sirius- bueno si

-Ok, les contare-dijo Thomas

-En serio-dijo Remus

-Sí, pero no pueden decir ni una sola palabra de esto a NADIE-dijo Thomas seriamente- ¿Entendido?

-Sí-dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo

-Todo empezó hace 1,000 años- dijo Thomas mientras tomaba asiento

-¿1,000 años?-interrumpió James

-No me interrumpan por favor-dijo amablemente Thomas- mejor cuando termine me preguntan ¿Hecho?

-OK

-Bueno como decía- continuo Thomas hace 1,000 años existió un señor llamado Robinson. Él según dicen, era profeta, pero no crean que era un farsante, de hecho, una parte una parte de lo que predijo se ha cumplido

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Remus- O sea ¿Cómo saben lo que dijo?

-Ah a eso voy- dijo Thomas- Robinson dejo escritas sus profecías. Durante mucho tiempo esos escritos no habían sido encontrados, hasta hace poco tiempo. Lo más curioso es que en esos escritos se profetizaban muchísimas cosas. De las cuales casi todas ya se han cumplido excepto una.

-Thomas-dijo James-¿Qué tipo de cosa profetizo?

-De todo James-dijo Thomas- desde las guerras que los muggles han tenido (La Guerra Mundial I y II) hasta cosas del mundo mágico- Thomas al ver la cara de desconcierto de los 3 dijo- él decía que en cierto tiempo del siguiente siglo (o sea en el que estamos viviendo) iba a existir una persona tan lavada que iba lograr que todas las personas, hasta las más valientes, le tuvieran miedo, a tal grado que no iban a pronunciar su nombre.

-Voldemort-dijo Sirius

-Exacto

-Comentaste algo de que una profecía no se había cumplido-dijo Remus

-Si-dijo Thomas mientras se paraba- esa es la razón por la que necesitamos que Liliana Evans se vaya de Inglaterra

-No entiendo

-Según los creyentes de Robinson-dijo Thomas- la última profecía siempre había sido la más importante. Por esa razón nosotros le tuvimos mucho interés. Esta profecía habla sobre una mujer cuya belleza es tan exorbitante, cuyos cabellos y ojos conquistarían hasta al hombre más duro del mundo. Cosa que según la profecía lograría, y que de esta relación nacería el responsable de la purificación del mundo

-Un Apocalipsis- completo Remus

-Exacto

-Alto-dijo Sirius- ¿Cómo saben que la mujer q se dice en la profecía es Liliana Evans?

-Robinson junto con esta profecía describió a la mujer- dijo Thomas- pero no solamente en lo físico si no puso también datos biológicos y un retrato. El retrato es idéntico a ella y de los datos biológicos escribió ciertas irregularidades que el organismo de la mujer iba a tener. Y actualmente en todo el mundo, la única persona que tiene esos "problemas" es Liliana Evans.

-Espera- dijo James- lo que dices es que según esto Liliana Evans conquistara a Voldemort y tendrán un hijo que provocara un Apocalipsis- dijo con un tono de miedo

-Ahora entienden porque su misión es tan importante

* * *

-¿Qué es este lugar?-dijo Lily divertida a Mark

-Es la disco de moda- dijo Mark- según mis contactos todos los alumnos de Howgarts vienen aquí

-¿Tus contactos?

-Lily-dijo Mark- vamos a hacer algo, esta vez no voy a entrar contigo. Yo paso por tú aquí a las 3am. Diviértete

-¿Qué? Pero…- empezó Lily pero al ver que Mark se había ido, decidió meterse a la disco. Cuando entro pudo ver porque era el lugar de moda. El lugar era grande (2 pisos) en la primera plata se encontraba el bar, el cual estaba iluminado por luces fosforescentes, y alrededor había muchas mesas con sillas adornadas con un jarro con agua. En la parte de arriba había sillones blancos con mesas lo bastante grandes para que 5 personas se sentaran en ellas. Todo esto acompañado con luces de colores y humo.

Lo primero que Lily decidió hacer fue ir por una bebida, pero en el camino se tropezó con una muchacha más o menos de su edad, con cabello café, ojos azules y un cuerpo perfecto.

Para desgracia de Lily esta joven traía unas bebidas, las cuales cayeron todas encima de la blusa de Lily

-Lo siento, en verdad- dijo la joven

-No hay problema

-Soy una tonta- dijo la chava mientras trataba de ayudar a Lily a secarse- sólo me pasan estas cosas a mí

-A todos nos pasa alguna vez- dijo Lily sonriente- además no tienes porque preocuparte me veo más sexy con la blusa pegada y transparentándose

-En verdad me siento apenada- dijo mientras se cubría el rostro

-Soy Liliana Evans

-Susan March- dijo mientras estrechaban las manos- nunca te había visto aquí ¿Eres nueva?

-Sí- dijo Lily- vengo a conocer, para cuando entre a la escuela conozca a alguien

-Con razón no te conocía- dijo Susan alegre- ¿A qué año vas a entrar?

-Séptimo

-AH yo estoy en ese

-En serio- dijo Lily alegre

-Si- dijo Susan- vamos- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Lily y la jalaba- te voy a presentar a mis amigos

- No es…

-Tómalo como una disculpa- dijo Susan mientras arrastraba a Lily hacia el piso de arriba

Susan le presento a Lily todas las personas con las que venía, las cuales eran alrededor de 10 pero rápidamente Susan le aclaro que sus amigos más cercanos eran 4 (Aaron, Will, Michael y Jessica) A Lily le cayeron muy bien, así que empezó a hablar y a bailar con ellos durante un buen rato

* * *

-Da miedo ¿No creen?- dijo Remus

- Lunático- dijo Sirius- hicimos un trato hoy es día de fiesta. Lo que significa OLVIDARTE del trabajo, mañana nos preocuparemos por eso

-Creo que Canuto tiene razón, vamos a divertirnos- dijo James entrando a la disco

Los 3 jóvenes fueron por unas bebidas y después fueron a caminar por el lugar para ver si había alguien conocido. Y de pronto Sirius dijo

-Hey merodeadores, la pelirroja que esta haya arriba no es Marie

-Sí-dijo James mientras se dirigía hacia arriba

-¿A dónde vas?

-A saludarla- dijo James- vienen

-No en serio- dijo Will- aunque no me creas fue…

* * *

-Hola Marie-dijo James

-¡JAMES!-grito Lily mientras se volteaba a abrazarlo- ¡SIRIUS¡REMUS!

-¿Cómo has estado pelirroja?-pregunto Sirius

-Bien-dijo Lily- quiero presentarles a Will un amigo mío y a Susan

-Mucho gusto-dijo Sirius sonriéndole a Susan- soy…

-Sirius Black- dijo Will- lo sabemos

-¿cómo?

-Cuando ustedes estaban en séptimo nosotros estábamos es tercero

-Marie bailamos- le susurro James a Lily

-Claro- dijo Lily mientras se alejaban de sus amigos, los cuales se veían muy cómodos con los jóvenes

Lily y James perdieron la noción del tiempo, lo único que sabían es que había pasado ya bastante tiempo, lo cual no notaban ya que la pista iba quedándose sola-

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Lily en medio de una canción lenta- ¡Parezco fideo!

James al escuchar la ocurrencia de la pelirroja dijo- Eres el fideo más bonito que hay en este lugar

Lily al escuchar este comentario bajo la cara, pero de pronto sintió como la tomaba de la barbilla y le levantaba la cara. James estaba tan cerca de ella. Tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración de James. Lily secretamente había deseado este momento desde el momento en que conoció a James. Y ahora estaba a punto de ocurrir. Sólo faltaban unos centímetros más y el deseo más escondido de Lily se volvería realidad.

* * *

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola ") a todos:

¿Que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo. Como les había prometido conteste todas las preguntas que les puse la vez pasada. Cambiando te tema quiero agradecerles a:

-IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs

-yo

-kurumi-desu

-rochy true

-Lianss

-leilawood

Muchísimas gracias y espero que me puedan dejar su opinión sobre este capitulo y sobre lo que piensan sobre la historia.

Sobre esta historia "La Elegida", no podré dejarles avances, pero les diré que se va a ver en el próximo capitulo:

-Los merodeadores empezaran la búsqueda de "Liliana Evans"

-Susan entra más a la historia

- Lily encuentra a unas personas que nunca creyó volver a ver

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y no olviden mandar un review(tomatazo, sugerencia, comentario, TODO SE ACEPTA) :).


	6. Llegando a Howgarts

_La Elegida._

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_**-Tu sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero Evans- dijo Smith maliciosamente- y dime ¿Qué hace la famosísima L…**_

_**-Lo que necesitas son AMIGAS y yo se donde las puedes encontrar- dijo Mark con voz misteriosa**_

_**- Esta profecía habla sobre una mujer cuya belleza es tan exorbitante, cuyos cabellos y ojos conquistarían hasta al hombre más duro del mundo. Cosa que según la profecía lograría, y que de esta relación nacería el responsable de la purificación del mundo**_

_**- Susan March- dijo mientras estrechaban las manos-**_

_**- Creo que Canuto tiene razón, vamos a divertirnos- dijo James entrando a la disco**_

_**- James estaba tan cerca de ella. Tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración de James. Sólo faltaban unos centímetros más y el deseo más escondido de Lily se volvería realidad.**_

_6.-Llegando a Howgarts._

-¿Dónde se metió Lily?-pregunto Susan a Will

-Ese Potter-dijo Will enojado-se la llevo mientras tú vivías tú momento de gloria

-¿De gloria?-pregunto extrañada Susan

-Si, tú sabes platicando con Black

-William-dijo Susan un poco molesta-no es mi culpa que Lily prefiera estar con James que contigo. Ahora si me permites, me voy a buscar a Lily

-¡NO ENTIENDO A LAS MUJESRES!-dijo Will- simplemente no puedo- dijo mientras se iba hacia el bar

* * *

Lily se encontraba maravillada, simplemente nunca había sentido aquel cosquilleo en el estomago que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Todo era perfecto para Lily. Sentir los labios de James en los suyos, sentía como este empezaba a jugar con su lengua, la agradable sensación que experimento en el momento en que James empezó a jugar con su labio, era simplemente el mejor beso que había recibido en su vida, por lo cual no quería que se terminara nunca. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban así, si habían sido segundos, minutos o horas, en realidad era algo que no le importaba. Lo único que quería era seguir probando esos labios por mucho tiempo más.

-Hey, Cornamenta-interrumpió Sirius- ya viste que…

-Sirius-dijo Susan- no ves que están en un momento íntimo-dijo mientras le pegaba en la cabeza

-Pues no creo que los hayamos interrumpido-dijo Sirius mientras señalaba a James y a Lily, los cuales seguían besándose

-Se van a poner morados si no se separan-dijo Remus alegremente, gracias al alcohol que había consumido

-No-dijo Sirius-ya están morados. Necesitamos sepáralos ¡CORNAMENTA!

-No Sirius-dijo Susan tratando de evitar que Sirius gritara

-Canuto-dijo James al poco tiempo- ¿QUE TE PASA? No ves que estoy OCUPADO

-Sólo intentaba…-empezó a decir Sirius

-No importa-intervino Lily- además ya me voy. Lo más seguro es que ya me estén esperando. Adiós chicos-dijo mientras caminaba

-HEY!-gritó Susan-esperame yo también ya me voy. Vamonos juntas

-Ok-dijo Lily al momento en que empezaron a caminar- Nos vemos después

Al momento en que Lily y Susan se separaron de los merodeadores, esta última empezó a preguntarle a Lily

-¿Ya son novios?

-¿Novios?-.dijo Lily divertida

-Si-dijo Susan-se estaban besando lo que significa…

-Nada-completo Lily, pero al ver la cara de asombro de su amiga dijo- el hecho que nos hayamos besado no dice nada

-Entonces ¿No sientes nada por él?-dijo Susan

-¿Qué podría sentir?

-No se-dijo Susan- a lo mejor ¿Amor?

-¿Amor?-dijo Lily parándose en la puerta- Sus, yo no creo en el amor, solamente fue un beso, sin importancia

-Si tú lo dices

-Nos vemos el lunes-dijo Lily despidiéndose de su amiga

-Lily-dijo Susan al ver que Lily se dirigía a su coche- ¿Sabes llegar al anden?

-No-dijo Lily-pero ya me las arreglare

* * *

Ya sólo faltaba 1 día para que el curso iniciara lo cual hacía que Lily estuviera muy triste, ya que era la primera vez que iba a entrar a una escuela en donde no estuvieran sus amigos. Lily como buena persona deprimida, se encontraba en una heladería comiéndose un enorme helado de chocolate, mientras leía un poco

-Veo que no haz cambiada tus antiguos vicios-dijo la voz de un hombre- ¿Helado de chocolate¿Un libro? Definitivamente estas deprimida

-Smith deja de…- empezó a decir Lily mientras se volteaba

-¿Smith¿A poco tengo una cara de estar oliendo excremento?

-¡JONATHAN!-grito Lily al ver a su viejo amigo, mientras se levantaba a abrazarlo

-Hey-dijo otra voz-¿No piensas saludar a tu mejor amiga?

-¡CHRIS!-dijo Lily mientas abrazaba a la muchacha- ¡PAUL¡DANIEL! No puedo creer que estén aquí- dijo Lily muy emocionada-¿Cuándo llegaron¿Por qué no me avisaron?

-Con calma flaca-dijo Chris feliz-primero vamos a sentarnos y te contamos todo. Y nos tienes que decir por que le confundiste a Jonathan con Smith

Ya que los 5 se encontraban sentados con un helado cada uno, Lily dijo

-Bueno empiezo yo- dijo Lily tranquilamente- Confundí a John con Smith por qué le desgraciado esta aquí, y lo peor es que ya me vio y tuvimos una discusión

-¿Smith?-dijo Daniel- ¿Estas segura?

-Claro que estoy segura Dan- dijo Lily- es imposible confundir esa cara

-Flaca ¿Qué hace aquí?-dijo Chris preocupada

-No sé- dijo Lily- pero espero que no vaya hablar de más

-¿Cómo que hablar de más?-dijo Paul

-Cuando me lo encontré esta con unos amigos-dijo Lily- y dijo algo de que lo mejor que puedo hacer es investigar la vida de los demás

-Pero no dejaste que dijera toda ¿cierto?- pregunto John preocupado

-Claro que no- dijo Lily rápidamente- estaría loca si dejo que diga todo

-No se que haga aquí- empezó Paul- pero estoy seguro que no es para nada bueno

-Pero no nos preocupemos por él-dijo Lily- mejor díganme ¿Cuándo llegaron?

-Hoy en la mañana-dijo John-se supone que deberíamos de haber llegado hace 2 semanas, pero las cosas se nos complicaron

-¿Se les complicaron?-dijo Lily

-Si-contesto Paul-nuestros padres se enteraron de nuestra supuesta escapada

-Y nos mantuvieron incomunicados-continuo Daniel-durante 1 semana y media

-¿Pero como se enteraron de que estaba aquí?-pregunto Lily extrañada

-Tus hermanos-dijo Chris

-¿Cómo están?-pregunto Lily un poco triste

-Tristes-dijo Paul-pero bien

-Me alegro-dijo Lily-pero no entiendo algo¿Por qué vinieron?

-¡COMO QUE POR QUE!-grito Daniel- eres nuestra amiga

-No íbamos a dejarte sola en otro país- dijo Paul

-Además que el colegio no va a ser igual sin ti-dijo Chris

-No chicos-empezó Lily

-Y también por la profecía-completo John

-¡JONATHAN!-grito Chris

-Se supone que no debes de decirle-dijo Daniel un poco molesto

-Era nuestro secreto-dijo Paul

-Chicos-empezó John- Lily no es tonta y se hubiera enterado de todas formas

-Pero John-dijo Lily- estoy bien

-Si Lily-dijo John preocupado-pero no podemos dejarte aquí sola, cuando sabemos que en este país es en donde se esconde Voldemort

-Y menos-continuo Paul-sabiendo que este tipo quiere hacer la profecía realidad

-Y no sólo él-dijo Daniel-hay muchas personas que harían lo que fuera por hacer cumplir esa tonta profecía

-No podemos dejarte sola, flaca-dijo Chris-tenemos que estar contigo para estar seguros que nada te va a pasar

-Chavos-dijo Lily-nada me va a pasar

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-interrumpió John

-Porque dudo mucho que alguien de este país sepa la profecía-contesto Lily-y mucho menos que sepan que la elegida soy yo

-No Lily-dijo Daniel- no podemos dejarte sola

-Si pueden-dijo Lily enojada- más bien dicho lo TIENEN que hacer. No voy a permitir que pierdan un año de sus vidas por estar cuidándome

-No lo perderíamos-dijo Chris-entraríamos a Howgarts contigo

-No los van a dejar-dijo Lily

-Claro que sí-dijo Paul-sólo basta con decir quienes somos

-Aquí no es como en EU-dijo Lily enojada-que son sólo decir de quien eres hijo te abren todas las puertas. Aquí el apellido no cuenta

-Claro que no- dijo John-en todos lados el…

-No John-dijo Lily enojada-váyanse a EU. Déjenme hacer mi vida aquí SOLA. Además a ustedes los necesito allá

-¿Para qué?-pregunto Daniel

-Para que protejan a lo más importante que tengo-dijo Lily- a mi familia. A ustedes son a las únicas personas que les pediría ese favor, son las únicos a las que les tengo la suficiente confianza de que se, que si ustedes los cuidan no les va a pasar absolutamente nada

-Lils-dijo John- ellos se pueden cuidar solos

-Yo también John-dijo Lily-por favor váyanse a EU

-Ok-dijo Chris

-¡QUE!-dijo Daniel enojado- ¿ESTAS LOCA?

-Con una condición-dijo Chris, ignorando lo que dijo Daniel

-¿Cuál?

-Si alguna vez nos necesitas nos llamas en se momento-dijo Chris muy seriamente

-Esta bien-dijo Lily-pero dudo mucho que haya una persona en Londres, que sepa de la profecía y que me quiera lastimar.

* * *

-¡Basta! De hacer puras tonterías-dijo Remus ese mismo día, pero en la casa de James-mañana entramos a Howgarts y no tenemos ni idea de quién sea Liliana Evans.

-Oigan-interrumpió Sirius-no han pensado que a lo mejor Marie, sea Liliana Evans

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo James extrañado

-Porque…-empezó Sirius- esa vez que estábamos en el caldero, ese tipo le dijo Evans

-Canuto-dijo Remus-existen muchas Evans en este mundo. Además dudo mucho que sea Marie, para empezar nuestra victima se llama Liliana

-Puede tener 2 nombres-dijo Sirius (N/A: BINGO, BINGO, nuestro hermoso Sirius le ha atinado)

-Sirius basta-dijo James- Marie no pude ser nuestra chica, simplemente no pude ser

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Remus extrañado

-Porque no creo que sea el tipo de chava que describe la profecía-dijo James-además…

-Cornamenta-dijo Sirius seriamente- no será que sientes algo por nuestra pelirroja

-No- dijo-James inmediatamente- ¿Cómo crees eso? Con Marie solamente es…

-Amistad-completo dudosamente Remus

-Sí-dijo James rápidamente- pura amistad

-Mejor sigamos con nuestra investigación-propuso Sirius

- Si-dijeron los otros 2

-Chavos seamos realistas-dijo Remus- no tenemos nada. Solamente sabemos su nombre, que entra a 7to, que es extranjera y ya. ¿Qué quieren que investiguemos?

-Todo lo que podamos-contesto Sirius

-Les propongo algo-dijo James-que sea sorpresa

-¿Sorpresa?-dijo Remus

-Si-dijo James-mañana en la selección la conoceremos, dejemos que nuestra chica sea un misterio hasta mañana

* * *

El tan esperado 1ero de Septiembre había llegado. Este día significaba que todos los magos entre 11 y 17 años regresaban a la escuela. Para algunos esto significaba el peor castigo de sus vidas, ya que volvían a clases, exámenes, tareas, deberes, etc. Pero otros pocos significaban alegría ya que volverían a ver a sus amigos y profesores. Y a otros pocos significaba terror, ya que seria la primera vez que iban a estar en esta escuela.

Lily definitivamente pertenecía a este último grupo. Ya que simplemente le daba pavor ir a Howgarts, y no era por el hecho de no tener amigos, no esos ya los tenía. Si no era el hecho de lo desconocido, no sabía nada de esta escuela. De pura suerte pudo llegar al anden 9 ¾ para llegar aquí temía que Lily se perdiera, lo que no sabía era como iba a ser su estadía en dicha escuela, a eso si le tenía mucho miedo.

-Lily-grito una voz a su espalda

-Susan-dijo Lily abrazando a su nueva amiga-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien-dijo Susan-ya sabes peleándome con mis padres. Nada fuera de lo normal

-Cierto-dijo Lily-yo también cada rato me peleo con ellos

-Vamos a buscar compartimento-dijo Susan mientras jalaba a Lily-ahí dejamos los baúles y buscamos a los demás ¿Te gusta la idea?

-Claro-dijo Lily sonriente

Como habían sido de las primeras en llegar lograron encontrar compartimiento. Después de dejar las cosas, Susan le dijo a Lily

-Ven vamos a busca a los demás

-¿Dónde andarán?-pregunto Lily

-Si no están con unas chavas-empezó a numerar Susan-pueden estar haciéndole algo a Carell ó pueden no haber llegado todavía

-¿Quién es Carrell?-pregunto Lily

-Es nuestro enemigo-contesto rápidamente Susan-siempre nos molesta y nosotros a él, además lo odiamos más porque es un Slytherin. Si sabes lo de las casas ¿Cierto?

-Si-dijo LILY-He escuchado algo, son 4 ¿No?

-Sí-dijo Susan- Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin

-Y tu ¿En cuan estas?-pregunto Lily

- Gryffindor-dijo Susan-espero en verdad en que quedes en Gryffindor, así podemos pasar más tiempo juntas

-Yo también, lo espero

Después de un rato, llegaron al compartimiento Dennos, Will, Michael y Jessica, los cuales rápidamente se integraron a la conversación que tenían Lily y Susan

El viaje había sido muy entretenido para Lily, ya que en ese viaje se dio cuenta que Michael era un muchacho muy bromista. Y de hecho una de las cosas de las que estuvieron platicando había sido su primera broma para ese año. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya iba a ser hora de cambiarse ya que faltaban sólo 10 minutos para que llegaran a Howgarts

* * *

Mientras tanto en Howgarts James, Sirius y Remus se encontraban un poco nerviosos, aunque no quisieran reconocerlo

-¿Cómo se sienten?-les pregunto Dumbledore

-Bien-dijo James emocionado

-Bueno-dijo Dumbledore-espero que se la pasen bien y que disfruten mucho su estadía aquí

-Claro que lo haremos-dijo Sirius maliciosamente

-Recuerden que deben de ser imparciales-dijo Dumbledore

-Claro que lo haremos-dijo Remus

-Tomen sus asientos que ya llegaron los alumnos-dijo Dumbledore mientras que las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a cientos de alumnos, que se encontraban hambrientos y emocionados por haber llegado al lugar que iba a ser su hogar durante todo el año escolar.

-Se ve diferente desde aquí Howgarts-dijo Remus- ¿No creen?

-Definitivamente-dijo Sirius. Pero este se callo al ver como entraban unos 40 niños asustados por la puerta principal

La selección empezó con Audrey, Amber; la cual quedo en Ravenclaw y el último fue Zmithch, Alan; el cual quedo en _Gryffindor. _Cuando todos creyeron que ya iba a ser hora de comer. Dumbledore se paro y dijo

-Buenas noches a todos-dijo Dumbledore-yo se que muchos tiene hambre y están pensando "Haber a que hora termina este viejo loco", pues les lamento decir que tendrán que esperar un poco más-el director al escuchar los cuchicheos de sus alumnos continuo- Siempre el logo de la escuela ha sigo "La fraternidad ante todo", así que por primera vez en muchísimos años, Howgarts va a aceptar una alumna que se incorpora a 7to año. Espero que todos la traten bien y que la apoyen en todo.

James, Sirius y James al escuchar que Dumbledore iba a presentar a su victima sonrieron, ya que por fin iban a conocer a la elegida. Sin saber la sorpresa que se iban a llevar cuando supieran la identidad de la desconocida-Así que vamos a seleccionar a: Liliana Marie Evans

Sirius al escuchar este nombre, simplemente tomo un trago de agua, pero al ver que la persona que estaba entrando por la puerta era Marie, escupió toda su agua. Por su parte Remus al ver quien era su victima empezó a susurrar- ¿Marie?-con cara de sorpresa total. Y James simplemente dijo- ¡No puede ser¡No me puede estar pasando esto a mí¡Ella no¡Qué fue lo que hice tan mal para recibir este castigo!

* * *

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola ") a todos:

¿Que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo. Cuando me di cuenta que había recibido 10 reviews del capitulo pasado, me puse muy feliz, nunca pensé recibir tantos en esta historia. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de mandarme un mensaje. A las personas que están suscritas ya les conteste y a las 2 personas que lo hicieron anónimo, aquí están las contestaciones:

Para: **Daniela:** muchísimas gracias por tu opinión es muy imponte para mí, solo el tiempo quiero que sepas que esta historia la actualizo todos los jueves o miércoles en la noche. Espero que este capitulo haya sido lo que esperabas y si no ya sabes siempre son bien recibidos los tomatazos.

Para: **yo:** muchísimas gracias por tus reviews, me alegra el hecho de que sigas leyendo la historia. Espero que si tienes alguna duda, sugerencia o reclamo me lo hagas saber.

Bueno ahora un pequeñoadelantodel siguiente capitulo:

-Sirius ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Dumbledore

-¡QUE SEA SORPRESA!-gritaba Sirius por toda la habitación- ¡QUE BONITA SOPRESA!

-James-dijo Remus- ¿Te enamoras te Marie?

-No les estoy preguntando-dijo Dickson muy enojado- es una orden. LO VAN A HACER y punto final

-Marie-dijo James- necesitamos hablar o ¿Prefieres que te llame Lily?

Bueno ahí esta el adelanto del próximo capitulo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y no olviden mandar un review (tomatazo, sugerencia, comentario, TODO SE ACEPTA) :).


	7. El mapa del Merodeador

_La Elegida._

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-Oigan-interrumpió Sirius-no han pensado que a lo mejor Marie, sea Liliana Evans_

_-¿Amor?-dijo Lily parándose en la puerta- Sus, yo no creo en el amor, solamente fue un beso, sin importancia_

_-Porque dudo mucho que alguien de este país sepa la profecía-contesto Lily-y mucho menos que sepan que la elegida soy yo_

_-Espera- dijo James- lo que dices es que según esto Liliana Evans conquistara a Voldemort y tendrán un hijo que provocara un Apocalipsis- dijo con un tono de miedo_

_-Si-dijo James-mañana en la selección la conoceremos, dejemos que nuestra chica sea un misterio hasta mañana_

_- Así que vamos a seleccionar a: Liliana Marie Evans_

_7.- El Mapa del merodeador._

-Sirius ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Dumbledore al ver que este escupió toda el agua

-Si-contesto rápidamente Sirius-continúen por favor-dijo mientras veía a sus amigos los cuales tenían caras de muerte

-Señorita Evans-dijo la profesora McGonagall-siéntese en el banco-Lily al sentarse le pusieron el sombrero. Este tardo un poco en decir su respuesta, hasta que grito-Gryffindor

Al escuchar la respuesta la mesa de Gryffindor estallo en aplausos. Sirius pudo ver que una de las personas que más fuerte aplaudía era Susan y los tipos que había conocido el viernes en el antro.

* * *

-¡Sorpresa!-grito Sirius muy enojado al entrar a su habitación con sus 2 mejores amigos-¡QUE SEA SORPRESA!-gritaba Sirius por toda la habitación- ¡QUE BONITA SOPRESA!

-Sirius-dijo Remus-calmate

-¡Que me calme!-dijo Sirius histérico- ¿Cómo quieres QUE ME CALME? SI A LA PERSONA A LA QUE DEBEMOS DAÑAR ES UNA AMIGA MÍA

-Sirius-grito Remus-no eres el único en esa situación. Todos estamos igual, bueno creo que a James le afecto más que a nosotros-dijo mientras señalaba a James. El cual estaba sentado en la cama perdido en sus pensamientos

-Cornamenta ¿estas bien?-pregunto Sirius

-COMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE ESTE BIEN-grito James muy enojado- LA PERSONA A LA QUE TENGO QUE LASTIMAR, ES LA PERSONA DE LA QUE ME HE…

-James-dijo Remus- ¿Te enamoraste Marie?

-No lo se Remus-dijo James- no lo se

-NO puedo hacer esto-dijo Sirius después de un rato de silencio-no lo voy a hacer

* * *

-No puedo creer que hayas quedado en Gryffindor-dijo Susan alegre mientras entraban a la sala común

-Si ahora podemos conocernos más-dijo Jessica

-Si-dijo Lily- Me encantaría

-Te garantizo-empezó Michael, que te la vas a pasar súper bien y te vas a olvidar de todos tus problemas

-En verdad eso es lo que necesito-dijo Lily mientras se sentaba en los sillones

-Creo que la llegada de Lils amerita una buena broma-dijo Dennos alegre

-¿Broma?-pregunto extrañada Lily

-Si-dijo Jess-¿No quieres participar?

-Claro que quiero-dijo Lily- ¿Quién va a ser nuestra victima?

-Creo que Lily va a ser buena aliada-dijo Susan

-Perfecto-dijo Michael

-Antes-intervino Will-ya se donde tiene Filch el mapa del merodeador

-¿Mapa del merodeador?-dijo Lily-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un mapa-empezó Susan-que crearon James, Sirius, Remus y un chavo que se llama Peter. Según se dice que ese mapa te muestra todo el castillo, además de que te muestra en que lugar se encuentra cada persona que se encuentra en el castillo

-Y es cierto ese rumor-continuo Michael- nos podría servir mucho

-O sea-dijo Lily- lo que quieren hacer es robar ese mapa

-No, robar es una palabra muy fuerte-dijo Will-tomarlo prestado seria la palabra adecuada

-Bueno-dijo Lily sonriendo-¿Cómo lo vamos a tomar prestado?

* * *

-¿Cuál era la urgencia chavos?-dijo Dickson mientras entraba a la habitación de Sirius esa misma noche

-Buscate a otras personas para esta misión-dijo Sirius decididamente- porque nosotros no vamos a llevarla acabo

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste Dickson-dijo Remus-no lo vamos a hacer- No podemos hacerlo

-Y se puede saber porque demonios no pueden hacerlo-dijo Dickson muy enojado

-Porque Marie es nuestra amiga-dijo James-y hacerle daño va en contra de nuestras reglas, no podemos lastimarla

-Ustedes sabían su misión-dijo Dickson tranquilamente-no es mi culpa que se hayan hecho amigos de su victima. De hecho pueden tomar eso como una ventaja

-¿Ventaja?-dijo Sirius enojado-como se ve que nunca te han ordenado lastimas a alguien que quieres

-Oigan bien los 3-dijo Dickson mientras se paraba enfrente de los chavos-esta misión es muy importante para el ministerio, fueron elegidos porque son los mejores, son las personas adecuadas. No me interrumpas Sirius-agrego al ver que Sirius iba a hablar-cuando aceptaron la misión se comprometieron a llevarlo acabo. Y lo van a llevar acabo, porque no creo que quieran perder los puestos que tanto trabajo les han costado ¿O sí?

-¿Nos estas amenazando?-dijo James

-Tómalo como quieras Potter, así que si no quieren salir despedidos háganlo

-Pero…-empezó Remus

-No les estoy preguntando-dijo Dickson muy enojado- es una orden. LO VAN A HACER y punto final

* * *

Iba a ser la primera broma que haría Lily en Howgarts, por lo cual se encontraba muy emocionada, ya que aunque muchas personas no conocieran esa faceta de la pelirroja, le encantaba hacer bromas, de hecho después de leer, ese era su pasatiempo favorito.

-¿Lista?-pregunto Michael al entrar a la sala común

-Si-dijo Lily- ¿ya empezamos?

-Si, todos están en sus posiciones-dijo Michael- ¿Recuerdas todo?

-Michael-dijo Lily-no te preocupes por nada no es la primera vez que lo hago

-Perfecto-dijo Michael-recuerda que debes de entretenerlo por lo menos 5 minutos, cuando llegues al lugar

-Mejor vamonos-dijo Lily mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de Filch.

Después de un rato, Lily llego a la oficina de Filch, dejando a Michael en su lugar. Definitivamente esta tenía que ser la mejor actuación de su vida

-Señor Filch, señor Filch-llego corriendo Lily a la oficina del conserje

-¿Qué quieres niña¡-dijo Filch en su tono de enojo habitual- ¿Tu no eres la nueva¿Ya te metiste en problemas?

-Sí, soy la nueva y no me he metido en problemas-dijo Lily extrañada por la pregunta, pero de pronto se acordó el motivo de su visita- señor Filch en mi habitación esta un gato pero esta como loco

-¿Loco?

-Si, tiene algo en la cola-dijo Lily-creo que se esta quemando

-Y se puede saber ¿Por qué no hiciste nada?-grito Filch muy enojado- Vamos niña muevete y llevame donde esta la señora Norris

-Si vamos-dijo Lily mientras sacaba al señor Filch de su oficina llevándolo a su habitación

Al llegar a la habitación de Lily, pudieron percibir un olor a quemado horrible

-¿QUE DEMONIOS?-dijo Lily al entrar al cuarto

-¡OH POR DIOS!-grito el señor Filch-Señora Norris ¿Dónde esta? niña no te quedes sentada busaca a mi querida señora Norris

-Para eso sólo necesitamos buscar de donde viene ese olor

-Me estas diciendo que mi gata se esta quemando-dijo el conserje histérico- ¡No te quedes ahí parada! BUSCA

-En eso estoy-dijo Lily fingiendo buscar al gato, pero de pronto vio algo que en verdad le aterrorizaba-¡AH,AH!-empezó a gritar Lily-mientras saltaba a la cama que más cerca le quedaba (la de Susan)

-Niña que te pasa

-UNA ARAÑA-gritó Lily mientras saltaba en la cama

-¿DONDE?- grito el señor Filch mientras se subía a la cama de Susan mientras saltaba junto con Lily

-Usted también le teme a las arañas-dijo Lily mientas abrazaba a la almohada

-¿Dónde esta?-dijo Filch histérico mientras brincaba como histérico- ¡AH! Ya la vi-dijo mientras brincaba más alto

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-dijo Susan al entrar a la habitación- ¿Qué están haciendo los 2 en mi cama. NO me digan tienen un romance

-UNA ARAÑA-dijo Lily mientras brincaba

-¿Dónde?-pregunto Susan

-Ahí-dijo Filch mientras señalaba la esquina de la habitación- le ordeno

que la mate

-Ah no señor Filch-dijo Susan alegre-pidamelo por favor

-No-dijo el conserje indignado

-Entonces ahí se quedan-dijo Susan haciendo como si se fuera del cuarto

-Señor Filch-empezó Lila-por favor dígale

-Esta bien-dijo Filch desesperado-señorita March por favor-dijo en forma de suplica-mate a…esa cosa

Susan sonrió al ver como Filch le había pedido ese favor. Al matar a la araña Susan dijo

-Listo, ahora podrían bajarse de mi cama

-Si-dijo Filch- ¿Dónde esta mi gata?

-Yo creo que ya hubiera salido-Dijo Lily-mientras se bajaba de la cama-no creo que siga aquí

-Entonces ¿Por qué me hizo venir?-dijo Filch enojado-porque pensé que seguía aquí-dijo Lily inocentemente

-Vaya a buscarla a otro lado señor Filch-dio Susan alegre-si la encontramos no dudaremos en mandársela

-Más les vale-dijo Filch-mientas salía del cuarto

-JAJAJA-empezaron a reírse ambas chicas

-Que buena actuación Lils-dijo Susan mientras se agarraba el estomago

-¿Lo consiguieron?-pregunto Lily después de su ataque de risa

-Si-dijo Susan alegre-no lo encontrábamos pero Jess lo encontró

-¿Ya lo abrieron?

-No queremos estar todos juntos-dijo Susan-mejor vamonos, que tenemos clase con James y ya se nos hizo tarde

* * *

-Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras es una de las materias que más van a utilizar en su vida- empezó a decir James a sus alumnos de séptimo-más en la época que nos encontramos, recuerden que…-de pronto la puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver a las 2 jóvenes que estaban agitadas y un poco despeinadas

-Profesor ¿podemos pasar?-pregunto Susan

-¿Por qué llegan a esta hora?-dijo James

-Es que…-empezó Susan

-Nos quedamos dormidas-completo Lily

-Esta bien, que se la última vez-dijo James sonriendo por las ocurrencias de sus alumnas-5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por haber llegado tarde-dijo mientras las 2 se sentaban en el fondo del salón-y para la próxima inventen una buena excusa

Lily y Susan al escuchar esto no pudieron evitar sonrojarse

-Como iba diciendo-comenzó James-en la época en que nos encontramos es importante que sepan como defenderse y su alguna vez se topan con un mortifago, quiero que salgan vivos. Por eso este curso va a ser principalmente practico, quiero que sepan que en este curso van a saber como defenderse, lo único que en verdad les voy a pedir es que se concentre, no quiero que se distraiga. Cuando en verdad estén en una situación peligrosa cada minuto, cada segundo importa, porque por mínimo que sea el descuido que tengan les puede costar la vida.

Después de 50 minutos de clase, en los cuales James hizo un pequeño repaso de los hechizos que habían aprendido durante su estadía en el castillo. Ya cuando todos se retiraron, James dijo

-Señorita Evans ¿Podría hablar con usted un minuto?

-Si claro-dijo Lily mientras se acercaba al escritorio de James

-Te esperamos afuera Lils-dijo Will saliendo del salón

-Marie-dijo James- necesitamos hablar o ¿Prefieres que te llame Lily?

-Cómo quieras-dijo Lily extrañada-James ¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Porque no me dijiste que te llamabas Lily?

-Porque no lo creía necesario ¿te molesta que no te haya dicho todo mi nombre?

-No-dijo rápidamente James- lo que quiero decir es que esto de ser profesor-alumno es un poco extraño para mí, en especial con el tipo de relación que llevamos

-Espera-interrumpió Lily- ¿Qué tipo de relación tenemos?

-No se-dijo James sinceramente-pero espero que durante este año podamos definirlo

-Me encantaría-dijo Lily sonriendo

-Bueno lo que en verdad quería decirte es que espero que entiendas que te quiero mucho, pero en la clase es distinto

-Si-dijo Lily-porque soy tu alumna. Lo entiendo

-¿en serio?

-Claro, además ya estoy acostumbrada

-¿Acostumbrada?-pregunto James extrañado

-Es complicado-dijo Lily

-SABES-DIJO James a unos centímetros de la cara de Lily-no hemos podido hablar muy bien de lo que paso la otra noche

-No creo que tengamos que hablar sobre eso-dijo Lily acercándose

-Así-dijo James casi rozando los labios de Lily-entonces ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

-Algo más divertido

-¿Cómo que?-pregunto James inocentemente

-Como esto-dijo Lily juntando sus labios con los de James. James al sentir esos labios otra vez en los suyos no pudo evitar pasar sus manos por la cintura de Lily. Mientras tocaba suavemente sus labios con su lengua, pidiendo permiso para pasar, cosa que Lily no lo desaprovecho

-Lils se nos va a ser tarde-interrumpió Susan, pero esta al ver en que situación se encontraba su amiga dijo- Hay no perdón

-No importa-dijo Lily separándose de James-vamonos. Hasta luego profesor-dijo cerrando la puerta

-¿Estas saliendo con James?-pregunto Susan

-No

-Entonces

-Es complicado-dijo Lily- ¿Qué clase nos toca?

* * *

A pesar que se tuvieran la mayoría de las chimeneas encendidas la mansión estaba fría. Lo cual era algo ya común para los habitantes de aquella mansión.

Para las personas que pasaban por esa casa, parecía simplemente una casa abandonada sin ningún tipo de cuidados o habitantes. Pero en verdad en esa casa se planeaban las cosas más malvadas que estaban ocurriendo en esos momentos. En esa casa abandonada vivía Lord Voldemort.

-Mi señor-dijo un señor de unos 40 años, rubio y muy pálido- le tengo noticias de la elegida

-Muy bien Malfoy-dijo Voldemort, el cual se encontraba sentado en medio de una habitación muy obscura- ¿Qué pasa con la elegida?

-Dumbledore conoce la profecía

-¿Y eso que Malfoy?-dijo Voldemort enojado-no me dices nada nuevo

-Eso no es lo importante mi señor, li nuevo es que la elegida esta en Inglaterra

-¿Aquí?

-Si mi señor-dijo Malfoy-desea que hagamos algo al respecto.

-No por ahora Malfoy-dijo Voldemort-lo que quiero es que la tengamos vigilada

-Si señor-dijo Malfoy-inmediatamente llamare a mis contactos en Howgarts para que me tengan informado sobre casa movimiento que haga la elegida

-Muy bien-dijo Voldemort-ahora ¿Ya esta el ejercito listo para el ataque de mañana?

-Si mi señor, los hombres ya están advertidos sobre nuestro ataque

-Perfecto Malfoy¿Y la iniciación?

-Ya esta lista-dijo Malfoy-este sábado tendrá más aliados

-Y espero que tu hijo entre ellos, Malfoy

-SI MI SEÑOR, Luicius esta ansioso por unirse al ejercito.

* * *

Lily no se acostumbraba a su nueva vida, Salem y Howgarts eran totalmente diferente, el ambiente. Pero tenía que admitirlo le gustaba como eran las clases de Howgarts

-¿Qué piensas Lils? Susurro Susan en plena clase de pociones

-Nada importante-dijo Lily fingiendo indiferencia- ¿Cuándo vamos a ver el mapa? Me muero de ganas de saber si son ciertos esos rumores

-Imagínate yo-susurro Susan-vi como hacían infinidad de bromas con ayuda de ese mapa

-Nos vamos a divertir muchísimo con ese mapa-dijo Lily-pero Sus no crees que para verlo tendrá alguna contraseña o hechizo

-Si-dijo Susan-un hechizo

-Entonces como vamos…

-Yo se me esa frase-dijo Susan sonriendo

-Eres una genio Sus

Habían pasado 20 largos minutos cuando la clase termino. Inmediatamente los 6 amigos se reunieron en la banca de Lily y Susan, la cual se encontraba cerca de la puerta. Cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban solos Susan dijo

-¿Will traes el mapa?

-Si-dijo Will-crees que me iba a separa de él, después de todo el trabajo que nos costo conseguirlo

-Seamos honestos-dijo Dennis-gracias a Lils es por la que conseguimos el mapa

-No es cierto-dijo Lily un poco apenada-ustedes se metieron a la oficina

-Si-dijo Susan riéndole-debieron de haberlos visto brincando en la cama y a Filch agarrado de un tubo, fue muy chistoso

-Por cierto-dijo Lily- ¿Qué hicieron con el gato?

-Le pusimos una vela en la cola- dijo Michael-pero sólo por unos minutos para que se viera que había tenido fuego en la cola. Y después la soltamos cerca de la oficina de Filch, para que la encontrara rápido.

-Estuvo excelente tu actuación amiga-dijo Jess

-Bueno ¡BASTA!-dijo Will- ¿Qué les parece si investigamos sobre el mapa?

-Ahorita-dijo Dennis

-Si, al cabo tenemos receso-dijo Lily

-Perfecto-dijo Will-haber aquí esta-dijo poniendo un pergamino en blanco

-No veo que eso sea un mapa-dijo Michael mientras agarraba el pergamino y le daba la vuelta

-A parte esta como que muy arrugado-dijo Dennis

-Bueno eso a de ser porque lo han usado muchas veces-dijo Lily

-Ok chavos-dijo Susan interviniendo la tonta discusión-ya vamos a abrir ese mapa

-¿Y como?-dijo Jess

-Si se callan lo podría hacer-dijo Susan mientras tomaba su varita y señalaba el mapa y dijo"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"

Al momento en que Susan acabo de decir esas palabras aparecieron motas de color negro, que rápidamente se unieron dejando ver "Los señores Lunático, Canuto, Colagusano y Cornamenta se enorgullecen al presentar el Mapa del Merodeador"

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Will-los rumores son ciertos

-Oh por Dios-dijo Dennis-ese es Dumbledore-dijo señalando un punto en los jardines

-Definitivamente-dijo Michael-si nos va a funcionar

-¿Cómo supiste la frase Sus?

-Se la escuche un día a Sirius-dijo Susan sin ponerle atención-vean ahí esta Carrell

-Con este mapa podremos hacer todas las bromas que queramos-dijo Jess emocionada

-Y lo mejor es que Filch no sospecha que ya nos e encuentra en su oficina-dijo Dennis alegre

-Podemos empezar a planear la broma-dijo Lily- ¿no creen?

-Claro-dijo Susan abriendo el mapa-según el mapa…

-Me pueden decir como demonios consiguieron eso-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Pero Lily no necesita voltearse y averiguarlo, esa voz era de James.

* * *

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola ") a todos:

¿Que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo. Cuando me di cuenta que había recibido 11reviews del capitulo pasado, me puse muy feliz. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de mandarme un mensaje. A las personas 2 personas que me mandan su opinión de forma anónima, aquí están las contestaciones:

Para: yo: hola, me alegra que te haya gustado la reacción de Sirius, cuando escribía la historia se me vino a la mente a Sirius en esa forma, así que decidí ponerlo jeje. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y espero tus comentarios.

Para: Daniela: muchas gracias por decirme que te gusta le historia, en verdad me halagas muchísimo. Sobre Smith solo te voy a decir no es mortifago, pero es algo muy parecido. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y como siempre espero tus comentarios.

Bueno ahora un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo:

-Como escucho profesor-dijo Lily altaneramente- ese mapa es nuestro

-¿Nos estas amenazando Susan?-dijo James

-Ay, no-dijo Jessica asustada- la siguiente clase es con Remus, se la va a traer contra de nosotros después de lo que acaba de pasar

-Quiero que me den 5 vueltas al campo de quiddich, en menos de 10 minutos-dijo Remus autoritariamente- ah por cierto-dijo señalando a los 6 amigos- ustedes tienen sólo 8 minutos

-La broma va a ser contra los merodeadores-dijo Will seriamente

Bueno ahí esta el adelanto del próximo capitulo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y no olviden mandar un review (tomatazo, sugerencia, comentario, TODO SE ACEPTA) :).


	8. La broma

_La Elegida._

_En capítulos anteriores:_

_-Espera- dijo James- lo que dices es que según esto Liliana Evans conquistara a Voldemort y tendrán un hijo que provocara un Apocalipsis- dijo con un tono de miedo_

_-Porque dudo mucho que alguien de este país sepa la profecía-contesto Lily-y mucho menos que sepan que la elegida soy yo_

_-O sea-dijo Lily- lo que quieren hacer es robar ese mapa_

_-¿Dónde esta?-dijo Filch histérico mientras brincaba como histérico- ¡AH! Ya la vi-dijo mientras brincaba más alto_

_-Me pueden decir como demonios consiguieron eso-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Pero Lily no necesita voltearse y averiguarlo, esa voz era de James._

_8.-La broma._

-El profesor Potter hizo una pregunta-dijo Sirius enojado-¿Cómo lo consiguieron?

-Nos lo encontramos tirado-dijo rápidamente Mark

-No nos quieran ver la cara de idiotas-dijo James enojado- Filch nunca dejaría ese mapa aventado

-Dámelo-dijo Remus a Susan que lo tenía agarrado

-No se lo vamos a dar profesor-dijo Lily poniéndose enfrente de Lily

-Perdón-dijo Remus incrédulamente

-Como oyó profesor-dijo Lily altaneramente-ese mapa es nuestro

-Eso no es cierto Señorita Evans-dijo James-ese mapa lo fabricamos nosotros

-Pero nosotros lo rescatamos-dijo Will poniéndose de lado de Lily

-Eso no tiene nada que ver-dijo Sirius-somos sus profesores y les ordenamos que nos den ese mapa

-Y si no lo hacemos ¿Qué?-dijo Lily desafiando a Sirius

-Tendremos que avisar a Dumbledore-dijo Sirius tratando de escucharse seguro

-Sabes que eso no les conviene Sirius-dijo Susan parándose

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto Remus

-Bien sabemos que ese mapa tenía que haber ido destruido, eso fue lo que ordeno Dumbledore cuando se los quito-dijo Susan- y si le van a decir que nosotros tenemos el mapa se meterían en un gran problema

-¿Nos estas sobornando Susan?-dijo James

-Tómalo como quieras-dijo Susan-pero este mapa se queda con nosotros

-Claro que no-dijo Remus mientras trataba de tomarlo, pero Lily se le adelanto tomándolo y metiéndoselo entre su ropa interior y su falda

-No Remus-dijo Lily-este mapa se va conmigo. Hasta luego-dijo mientras salía ante la mirada sorprendida de los profesores

-Hasta luego-dijeron los 5 amigos, al ver que Lily se había ido.

* * *

-Wow Lily-dijo Mark entrando al Gran Comedor-nunca me habría atrevido a hacer eso

-En esta vida, debes actuar según tus impulsos-dijo Lily-no según tu cabeza

-Bueno, mejor celebremos-dijo mientras tomaba su vaso con jugo de calabaza-por la nueva integrante del cuartel

-Salud-dijeron todos sonriendo al ver a su nueva amiga

-Creo que todavía nos quedan 2 horas de sufrimiento-dijo Dennis

-Ah, no-dijo Jess-la siguiente clase es con Remus

-¿Qué nos va a dar?-pregunto Lily asustada

-Duelo

-Ah no –dijo Will-creo que hoy si vamos a cansarnos

-SI por 2 largas horas- concluyo Jess

* * *

-Esta clase junto con la de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras estarán muy conectadas-empezó a decir Remus-aquí aprenderán a luchar bien, y no sólo con magia. Aprenderán otro tipo de defensa, tanto muggle como mágica

-¿Muggle?-pregunto un chavo de Ravenclaw- ¿A que se refiere exactamente?

-Espadas, dagas, cuchillos-dijo Remus-todo ese tipo de cosas

-¿Por qué cosas empezaremos?-pregunto Susan interesada

-Por su condición física

-¿Qué?-preguntaron todos extrañados

-Quiero que den 5 vueltas al campo de quiddich en menos de 10 minutos-dijo Remus tranquilamente-ah y por cierto-dijo Remus señalando a los 6 amigos ustedes tienen 8 minutos-dijo sonriendo superiormente sabiendo que ninguno de los 6 podría dar las vueltas en tan poco tiempo

Para sorpresa de Remus los 6 chavos no le reclamaron nada, como el pensaba que lo haría. Sólo pusieron una cara de enojados pero lo que más le sorpednio fue la velocidad que tenia Lily, la cual acabo las vueltas en 6.30 minutos y Will lo hizo en 7.00 minutos

-Tienen buena condición-dijo Remus sorprendido al ver que habían terminado su calentamiento

-Tengo un buen entrenador-dijo Lily sonrientemente

Después de 40 minutos de total tormento físico, la clase terminó dejando a los 6 jóvenes totalmente cansados. Al llegar a la sala común los 6 se sentaron cerca del fuego, sin ni siquiera con fuerzas para hablar hasta que Susan dijo

-Estoy segura que Remus lo hizo como venganza

-Claro que si-dijo Dumbledore-si no, no hubiera sido tan cruel con nosotros

-Saben que-empezó Will-ya tenemos a nuestras victimas

-¿De que estas hablando?-dijo Lily

-La broma va a ser contra los merodeadores-dijo Will seriamente

-¿Seguro?-pregunto Mark

-Si

-Will-dijo Susan-no es que tenga miedo, pero irnos contra los merodeadores es como irnos a pelear con los reyes de las bromas

-Susan-dijo Will-podemos contra ellos. Tenemos excelentes contactos con respecto al material, tenemos buenas brujas y brujos y además tenemos el mapa

-Creo que Will tiene razón-dijo Lily-sería divertido

-Lils ¿estas segura?-pregunto Susan, sabiendo de la relación que había entre James y Lily

-Claro será divertido pelear contra los maestros

-Yo entro-dijo Mark

-Yo también-dijo Jess

-Cuenten conmigo-dijo Dennis

-Sólo faltas tu Susan-dijo Will

-Demonios-dijo Susan-vamos a hacerlo

* * *

-No puedo creer que los hayas puesto a dar tantas vueltas-dijo Sirius sorprendido-no conocía esa faceta tuya

-¿Qué faceta?

-La de la venganza-dijo James-pero estuvo bien. Nos contestaron horrible y lo peor que no nos dieron el mapa

-La verdad, de la única que me extraño fue de Lily-dijo Sirius

-Si-contesto James-nunca pensé que nos fuera a contestar de esa forma

-No se porque pero creo que ese grupito nos va a dar muchos dolores de cabeza-dijo Remus pensativamente

* * *

-Lils estas segura que puedes hacer la poción-pregunto Susan un poco asustada

-Si, Susan confía en mí-dijo Lily

-Esta bien-dijo Will-hoy en clase de pociones Mark y yo nos encargaremos de los ingredientes

-Jess-dijo Dennos-¿Encontraste un lugar donde hacer la poción?

-Si-dijo Jess-en el baño de Myrtle

-Perfecto-dijo Mark-saben es mejor que nos vayamos si no queremos tener más problemas con los merodeadores

-¿Qué clase tenemos?-pregunto Lily

-Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

En el desayuno Sirius había avisado que su clase sería en los jardines, lo cual extraño a muchos alumnos, pero esto se agrando cuando llegaron a los jardines y se encontraron con una gran jaula tapada con una especie de manta

-Bueno días a todos-dijo Sirius alegre-veo que recibieron mi anuncio. Perfecto, hoy veremos a los animales mitológicos ¿Alguien podría decirme alguno? Señorita Swant

-El dragón

-Muy bien-dijo Sirius-Señorita Swant

-El unicornio

-Exacto ¿Algún otro? Señorita Evans

-Centauro

-Muy bien-dijo Sirius-creo que las 3 acertaron a la pregunta, ya que hay algo muy importante que diferencian entre un animal mitológico y un animal real. Los animales mitológicos pueden o no existir, la razón por la que se dice que son mitológicos es porque tienen poderes mágicos. Pero la realidad es que todos animales mitológicos existen

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Will

-¿Por qué dice eso señor Carter?-dijo Sirius un poco enojado

-Hay animales mitológicos que no existen

-¿Cómo cual?

-El unicornio-dijo Will

-Eso no es cierto y se los voy a demostrar-dijo Sirius mientras destapaba la jaula, dejando ver a un animal blanco como la nieve. De altura parecía a la de un caballo y con un cuerno justo en el centro de la frente

-No puede ser-dijo Susan maravillada-¿Dónde lo consiguió profesor?

-Digamos que tengo contactos en el bosque-dijo Sirius arrogantemente-el trabajo del día es que observen a este animal y que me digan todos las características que le encuentren ¿Cree que lo puede hacer señor Carter? Con eso que cree que es imaginario

-Si puedo profesor-dijo Will enojado

-Calma-susurro Lily

-No lo aguanto-dijo Will-ya quiere hacer la broma

-No te preocupes-dijo Mark-va a desear nunca haberse metido con nosotros

* * *

La clase de pociones había sido un total desastre, como normalmente es, pero gracias a todo el alboroto que se armo gracias a un niño de Ravenclaw, Will y Mark pudieron tomar todos los ingredientes que necesitaban para la poción

-¿Listo?-pregunto Jess

-Si-dijo Mark-esta todo en mi mochila

-CALLENSE TODOS-grito el profesor- no puedo tolerar otra cosa como esta. Están en una escuela no en una fiesta, no pueden aventar este tipo de cosas que les…-de pronto el profesor se callo agarrandose el brazo izquierdo, con mucha fuerza y dijo-la clase se termino afuera todos

-Pero…

-Nada-grito el profesor-AFUERA TODOS-cuando escucharon esto todos se salieron inmediatamente del salón y Jess dijo

-Vieron como se agarraba el brazo izquierdo

-SI-Dijo Lily

-¿No creen que sea un mortifago?-dijo Mark-¿O sí?

-No lo se-dijo Jess- en estas épocas no se puede confiar en nadie

* * *

-Los mande llamar-empezó a decir Voldemort-porque los planes han cambiado. NO atacaremos San Mungo

-Entonces señor-dijo Malfoy-¿Que haremos?

-Atacaremos Hogsmade

-MI señor-dijo un mortifago-¿Tenemos alguna victima en especial?

-Ustedes no-dijo Voldemort-ustedes reencargaron de matar a toda persona que se les ponga enfrente, quiero demostrarle al ministerio que tan poderosos somos. Quiero que sepan que no se van a librar de nosotros tan fácil

-Si, mi señor

-Malfoy, Lestrage y Black-dijo Voldemort-quédense, todos los demás váyanse-en menos de 5 segundos todos los mortifagos habían desaparecido dejando sólo a 3 compañeros con Voldemort-ustedes tendrán una misión especial

-Será un honor mi señor-dijo Lucius mientras se inclinaba

-Ustedes me acompañaran al castillo y ahí atacaremos a la elegida ¿entienden?

-Si mi señor-dijeron los 3

-Malfoy, quiero que pongas alerta a toso nuestros aliados en Howgarts sobre nuestros planes y así que puedan participar

-Black-dijo Voldemort-tu te encargaras de la forma en que lleguemos al castillo

-Si, mi señor

-Perfecto-dijo Voldemort-prepárate Dumbledore que vas a recordar este día, como el peor de tu vida

* * *

La poción se encontraba lista y Dennis y Susan ya se habían encargado de ponerla en las bebidas de los merodeadores. Los 6 amigos ya sólo esperaban el momento de la cena para ver si había funcionado la poción

-no puedo esperar más-dijo Will desesperadamente- me muero por saber como se van a ver

-Seguro que va a ser muy divertido-dijo Lily

-Cuando se enteren que fuimos nosotros nos van a matar-dijo Susan

-No te preocupes por eso-dijo Jess-sólo disfruta el espectáculo

-Señorita Watson-dijo McGonagall refiriéndose a Jess-tiene visitas

-¿Visitas?-dijo Jess

-Si-dijo McGonagall-es su padre, lo espera en la oficina del profesor Dumbledore

-Esta bien-dijo Jess-hasta luego chavos

Jess caminaba hacia la oficina del director, era muy extraño que su papa estuviera en la escuela, por lo que temía era que lo que le tuviera que decir era algo muy importante

Al subir por las escaleras empezó a escuchar la voz de su papa y la del director

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices Alan?-se escucho la voz del director

-Si Albus, llegaron rumores que tu-sabes-quien va a atacar cerca de Howgarts, lo más lógico es que ataque Hogsmade

-¿Pero cuando?-pregunto Dumbledore preocupado

-Según nuestros espías tu-sabes-quien esta reuniendo a personas de su confianza para un ataque especial

-Pero ¿Por qué esta haciendo eso?

-Según me dijeron-empezó Alan-junto a 3 mortifagos van a atacar a la elegida

-O sea que ya sabe quien es

-Si-dijo Alan preocupado-la verdad tengo miedo por esa pobre niña

-No te preocupes Alan-dijo Dumbledore-esa niña esta a salvo

-¿Dónde esta?

-Aquí en Howgarts-dijo Dumbledore-y no voy a permitir que Tom le ponga un dedo encima

-Alan-dijo Dumbledore en voz baja-no es por desconfiar de ti, tu sabes que no lo hago, pero esa niña es una parte fundamental para nosotros y si tu-sabes-quien logra acercarse o llevársela, en verdad estaríamos en grandes problemas

-NO, Alan-dijo Dumbledore-yo me encargo de la elegida, y tu mejor encargarte de tu hija

* * *

Ya era la hora de la comida, lo cual para 5 chavos significaba mucho ya que era el momento en que se iba a realizar la broma más difícil y riesgosa que habían hecho, ya que a las personas que se las harían son sus profesores y lo peor son los mejores bromistas que había visto en Howgarts

-¿Nerviosa?-pregunto Will a Lily

-Si-dijo Lily-si no sale bien, no quiero imaginar lo que podría pasar

-NO te preocupes-dijo Will abrazando a Lily-la poción estaba perfecta y nosotros nos encargamos de poner las medias exactas

-Ya llegaron-informo Dennis al ver como sus profesores tomaban asiento en sus lugares

De pronto cuando tomaron la bebida que tenían en frente, a James le creció el pelo hasta la cintura, formándose le pequeños bucles por todo el cabello. La ropa que traía fue cambiada por un hermoso vestido morado, el cual estaba escotado de adelante y le llegaba hasta la mitad de las piernas y su vaso fue cambiado por una varita con una estrella en la punta, y empezó a decir "_Soy el hada más hermosa del mundo, todos me tienen que querer_" decía mientras daba vueltas estilo ballet. Mientras a Remus, su ropa hacía sido cambiada por un vestido blanco tipo griego, el cual solo tiene una manga, es corto y esta atado por la cintura con un lazo. Además tenía una arpa, la cual la empezó a toca y cantando "_Me arrepiento de haber tratado tan mal a mis alumnos, son una persona repugnante_" decía mientras lloraba un poco. Y el último merodeador, o sea, Sirius se encontraba vestido con un mameluco de conejito rosa, el cual tenía su colita y chanclas a juego. Y su muñeca en el brazo izquierdo, mientras que el dedo de la derecha se lo chupaba, y cuando no lo usaba decía "_Tengo tantos ganas de dormir pero lo que tengo ganas es de estar con mi novio_" decía mientras se sentaba a un lado de Remus y lo veía embobado

-JAJAJAJAJA- por todo el gran comedor se ponían escuchar las risas de los alumnos e incluso la risa de todos los profesores. Simplemente ver a los merodeadores en esa situación les causaba demasiada risa.

-Felicidades Lils-dijo Jess mientras la abrazaba-la poción funciono a la perfección

-SÍ-dijo Lily contenta-pero también el merito se lo lleva Michael por preparar la poción anexa, para que hablan tan lindos

-Amigos-dijo Will mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Sus y a Dennis-esta broma fue un total éxito, todos debemos estar felices por nuestro logro

A pesar de que la broma había salido muy bien Lily había notado una mirada de preocupación en la cara de Jess, cosa que no dudo en preguntarle

-¿qué sucede Jess?-dijo Lily- ¿Qué te dijo Tu papa?

-NO es eso-dijo Jess mientras volteaba a ver que nadie los estaba viendo, pero al parecer estaban más entretenidos en burlarse de los merodeadores que escuchar platicas ajenas- escuche algo que en verdad me preocupa

-¿Qué es?-pregunto curiosamente Will

-Vamos a la sala común

Después de unos 10 minutos de estar caminando, pudieron llegar a la sala, la cual estaba despejada. Lo cual provocaba que pudieran hablar tranquilos

-A hora sí-dijo Dennis-¿Qué te pasa?

-Cuando llega a oficina del director-empezó Jess-escuche la voz de mi papa y de Dumbledore, estaban hablando sobre una niña que llamaron la "elegida"-Lily al escuhar esto se puso pálida, pero intento disimular su asombro- dijeron que iba a ver un ataque y que lo más seguro es que Voldemort vendría por ella

Definitivamente cuando Lily escucho esto no pudo evitar ponerse pálida y muy nerviosa- Lils ¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto Sus

-NO

-No es cierto-dijo Will- al escuchar lo que nos contó Jess te pusiste mal ¿Tu conoces a esa niña?

-Chavos-dijo Lily seriamente-creo que es hora que les cuente toda mi historia

-Parece que es un historia de telenovela-dijo Will alegre

-Casi-dijo Lily tristemente- todo comenzó hace muchos años….-así Lily les empezó a contar la historia de la profecía y de su supuesta misión, lo cual causo diferentes reacciones en todos.

-Pero-empezó Sus asustada- ¿Cómo saben que eres tu?

-Porque este señor-empezó Lily-dijo que la elegida iba a tener un tipo de sangre, y yo lo tengo. Que iba a tener la coagulación rápida y la tenga, cosas por el estilo

-Pero Lils…-empezó a decir Will- debe de haber una manera de impedirlo

-Por eso me vine-dijo Lily- en EU no podía hacer nada porque me cuidaban para que no me pasara nada, para que nadie pudiera ponerse en contacto conmigo, etc. Toda i infancia me la pase entrenando para que si algún día en verdad esa profecía se cumpla contra mi voluntad me pueda defender

-Amiga-dijo Sus mientras la abraza- no te preocupes cuentas con nosotros para lo que quieras

-O sea-empezó Jess-que la persona que Voldemort quiere llevarse eres tú

-Si-dijo Lily-desde que conoce la estupida profecía quiere hacer se se cumpla a cualquier precio y la verdad no quiero

-Por supuesto que no-dijo Dennis

-Pero flaca no estas sola-dijo Will mientras le tomaba la mano.-a partir de hoy nos tienes a nosotros, que te protegeremos de este demente

-Muchas gracias chavos-dijo Lily llorando mientras lo abrazaba-son los mejores amigos que podía haber encontrado aquí

-Claro-dijo Sus tratando de alegrar el ambiente- somos los mejores de este lugar además que irrepetibles

-Jaja-se rió un poco Lily-¿Jess porque tu papa sabes todo esto?

-Por que es el ministro de Inglaterra-dijo en tono de fastidio

-¿No te gusta que sea?-pregunto interesaba Lily

-NO-dijo Jess- me choca, porque cuando en verdad…

De pronto llego un niño de 4 grado todo lastimado de la cara con algunas cortaduras en los brazos y Will dijo

-A ti que te paso, te pelaste con el calamar

-No-dijo el niño muy asustado-¡ESTAN ATACANDO EL CASTILLO Y EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO ESTA AQUÍ!

* * *

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola ") a todos:

¿Que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de mandarme un mensaje ( a las 14, me siento tan feliz porque cada vez recibo más ). A las personas 2 personas que me mandan su opinión de forma anónima, aquí están las contestaciones:

Para: yo, hola espero que te haya gustado el capitulo 8, y como pudiste leer Remus saco su parte malvada jejeje, espero que este capitulo te hay gustado al igual que los avances, espero tus comentarios para el próximo capitulo

Para: Daniela, hola niña espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Sabes acabo de decidir que si recibo 15 review con este capitulo actualizo el lunes, espero que llegue a la meta para que no te impacientes tanto. Sobre Smith no te preocupes que el proximo capitulo se te despejaran muchas dudas sobre el, bueno bye te cuidas y espero tu opinión sobre este capitulo

Bueno ahora un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo:

Titulo: El ataque

-Tenemos que esconderte Lily-dijo Susan-antes de que Voldemort te encuentre

- Me extrañaste mi amor-dijo Voldemort maliciosamente, mientras veía a la pelirroja que sostenía Malfoy

-Te lo advertí amor-dijo Voldemort mientras agarraba de la barbilla a Lily- alguien te tu familia esta muerto ¿Quieres saber quien?

-Si te interpones Potter te tendré que matar-dijo Voldemort al ver como James trata de defender a Lily, pero al ver que este no hacía nada dijo- _Avada…_

-Sabemos que fueron ustedes-dijo Sirius mientras agarraba del cuello de la camisa a Will-y me las van a pagar

-¿Qué me esta pasando?-dijo Will al ver como sus manos estaban cambiando de forma y tamaño

Bueno ahí esta el adelanto del próximo capitulo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y no olviden mandar un review (tomatazo, sugerencia, comentario, TODO SE ACEPTA) :). Además si recibo 15 Review actualizo el lunes jeje


	9. El ataque

_La Elegida._

_En capítulos anteriores:_

_Cuando me subí al coche y los vi por última vez, no tenía idea de lo que me esperaba, y lo pero no sabía que esa era la última vez que vería a mi familia completa._

_-Amigos-dijo Will mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Sus y a Dennis-esta broma fue un total éxito, todos debemos estar felices por nuestro logro_

_-Toda mi infancia me la pase entrenando para que si algún día en verdad esa profecía se cumpla contra mi voluntad me pueda defender_

_-Si-dijo Lily-desde que conoce la estupida profecía quiere hacer se se cumpla a cualquier precio y la verdad no quiero _

_-No-dijo el niño muy asustado-¡ESTAN ATACANDO EL CASTILLO Y EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO ESTA AQUÍ!_

_9.-El ataque._

-¿QUE?-grito Lily mientras se levantaba muy preocupada

-Si-dijo el niño-tiene como 10 minutos aquí y por lo visto esta buscando a alguien

-VETE A TU CUARTO-dijo Dennis histérico-¡AHORA!-grito al ver que el niño no hacía nada

-Tenemos que ir-dijo Will mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

-Estas loca-dijo Susan-es lógico que a la que están buscando es a Lily

-Tenemos que buscar un lugar donde te puedas esconder-le dijo Jess a Lily

-Ok-dijo Mark- Lily tu quédate aquí mientras los demás nosotros buscamos un lugar seguro para ti

-No pueden de…-empezó Lily, pero Will la interrumpió y dijo

-Te vas a quedar aquí te guste o no-dijo Will mientras salía de la sala común junto con todos sus amigos

Ya habían pasado más de 15 minutos y Lily no veía que sus amigos llegaran así que decidió ir a buscarlos. Al salir de la sala común, todo parecía normal, aunque se podía sentir una tensión en el aire un poco tenebrosa, de pronto Lily pudo escuchar a lo lejos gritos y ruidos de una batalla.

Al momento en que llego al pasillo que conectaba con el gran comedor pudo ver a varios alumnos tirados en el piso, algunos sangrando y otros inconscientes. Y alrededor de estos alumnos se encontraban varias personas vestidas de negro, mortifagos, peleando con alumnos y con algunos maestros.

De pronto Lily se dio cuenta que un mortifago la había visto y estaba preparándose para a tacarla, pero Lily fue mucho más rápida de que mortifago y dijo- ¡_Protego!_

-¡Como te atreves a lastimar a uno de nosotros, maldita sangre sucia!-grito otro mortifago al ver lo que hizo Lily- ¡_Expelliarmus!_

-¡_Protego!-_dijo Lily- _¡Sectumsempra_!-dijo mientras apuntaba hacia el mortifagos. Lily pudo distinguir que en el mismo pasillo se encontraba Dennis diciendo- ¡_Stupefy_!-mientras el mortifago caía

-¡Lily que demonios estas haciendo aquí!-dijo muy enojado-¡Impedimenta!

-No me iba a quedar sentada esperando a que los mataran-dijo Lily muy enojada- ¡_Expelliarmus_!

-Vamos de aquí somos solo dos contra todos-dijo Dennis al ver que llegaban muchos mas mortifagos- no tenemos posibilidades-dijo mientras corría hacia el lado contrario jalando a Lily con él.

Lily quedo impresionada al momento en que salio del castillo, en el jardín había como unas 80 personas peleando. Más de la mitad eran mortifagos y los demás eran alumnos, maestros y al parecer eran algunos aurores. Lily al observar un poco más pudo ver que en una esquina se encontraban Will y Mark peleando con unos 5 mortifagos, mientras que Susan y Jess estaban en pequeños problemas con unos 4 mortifagos.

De pronto Lily pudo ver a James el cual se encontraba en el centro de toda la acción y por lo que Lily pudo ver se encontraba muy herido.

-Tenemos que esconderte Lily-dijo Susan al ver que su amiga se encontraba en el lugar de ataque-antes de que Voldemort te encuentre

-No me importa Voldemort-dijo Lily, pero al ver que un mortifago se acercaba dijo- ¡_Protego!_ ¡_Stupefy_!

-No puedes estar aquí-dijo Jess muy enojada-¡_Expelliarmus_!-De pronto todo sucedió muy rápido para Lily, estaba escuchando a Susan cuando un mortifago la ataco y de pronto escucho- SUS- y al voltear Susan estaba en el suelo con una herida que se veía muy mal en el brazo derecho

-_¡Sectumsempra_!-dijo Lily al mortifago que la ataco- ¡_Expelliarmus_!

-¿Me puedes decir que demonios estas haciendo aquí?-dijo James muy enojado mientras tomaba del brazo a Lily

-Defendiéndome-dijo Lily muy enojada- que no ves

-Tú no puedes estar aquí-dijo James

-¿Qué bonita pareja?-se escucho la voz de un mortifago a su espalda, pero ambos sabían de quien se trataba- siempre supe que te gustaban las buenas chicas Potter, pero esta, esta mejor que buena

-Cállate Malfoy-dijo James enojado mientras lo apuntaba con su varita

-Acaso no ves-dijo Malfoy maliciosamente- están perdiendo Potter y la verdad no tengo tiempo para esto ¡_Stupefy_!

Lily al ver que James se encontraba muy herido trato de ayudarlo, pero antes unos fuertes brazos la atraparon impidiendo que pudiera hacer algo

- Me extrañaste mi amor-dijo Voldemort maliciosamente, mientras veía a la pelirroja que sostenía Malfoy

-No me digas así-dijo Lily tratando de liberarse de Malfoy- nunca seré tu amor. PRIMERO ME ACUESTO CON EL CALAMAR GIGANTE

-Amor-dijo Voldemort mientras le tomaba la barbilla fuertemente-lo vas a tener que hacer hay una profecía que cumplir

-Eso no tiene que ver nada-dijo Lily enojada-nunca estaré contigo

-Te lo advertí amor-dijo Voldemort mientras agarraba de la barbilla a Lily-si no cooperabas, alguien te tu familia esta muerto ¿Quieres saber quien?

-No-dijo Lily con los ojos llorosos- NO¡NO TE CREO¡NO MATASTE A NADIE DE MI FAMILIA!

-Sabes si hubiera conocido a tu mama antes-dijo Voldemort en tono cínico- pero ni modo ahora esta muerta

-NO-grito Lily, mientras le daba una cachetada a Voldemort

-No te atrevas a hacer eso otra vez-dijo muy enojado, mientras levantaba el brazo para pegarte a Lily. Pero antes que hiciera algo James grito-¡_Expelliarmus_!

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Voldemort-el defensor de los sangre sucias a llegado

-NO te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a Lily-dijo James mientras lograba poner a Lily detrás de él

-Si te interpones Potter te tendré que matar-dijo Voldemort al ver como James trata de defender a Lily, pero al ver que este no hacía nada dijo- _Avada…-_empezo a decir mientras a puntaba a James, pero de pronto paso algo que muchas personas nunca entendieron. Mark al ver que le iban a dar la maldición imperdonable a su profesor, decidió poner en medio para ser el quien recibiera el hechizo

-MARK-grito Lily al ver que su amigo caía al suelo

-Señor-dijo un mortifago-tenemos que irnos la orden acaba de llegar

Voldemort al escuchar esto dijo- Vamonos- pero de pronto se giro hacia Lily y James y dijo- me las van a pagar, y tu Lily vas a ser mía quieras o no-dijo mientras desaparecía del castillo

* * *

-ES IMPERDONABLE LO QUE PASO HOY-gritaba furiosamente el ministro de magia a los aurores presentes

-Señor no fue nuestra culpa, todo-empezó uno de los aurores

-TODO fue un error suyo-dijo el ministro-les pedí que hubiera la máxima seguridad posible en el castillo y parecio que le hable a la pared

-No es cierto señor-dijo otro auror- el castillo tenia los mejores hechizos de protección

-No es cierto

-SI señor-contesto el auror rápidamente al escuchar al ministro

-NO porque si no nada de esto hubiera pasado-dijo el ministro-pero no importa ¿Qué paso con la elegida?

-No le paso nada-contesto un señor viejo- tiene algunas heridas, pero nada grave. Sólo que paso un pequeño accidente

-¿Accidente?-dijo el ministro- ¿Qué accidente?

-El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado mato a la madre de la elegida

* * *

-En verdad me preocupa el estado de Lily-dijo Susan mientras le curaba las heridas Madame Pomprey- desde que la trajimos a la enfermería no se ha movido

-Entiendela-dijo Dennis mientras veía a Lily, la cual se encontraba acostada en la cama de enfrente-enterarte que tu mama fue asesinada por el hombre que quiere tener descendencia contigo, no ha de ser nada fácil

-Lo sabemos-dijo Will-pero tenemos que sacarla de ese estado

-Como quieres que la saquemos de ese estado cuando nosotros estamos igual-dijo Jess tristemente mientras recordaba lo que había pasado unas horas antes.

-Jess tiene razón-dijo Sus-no puedo creer que Mark este…-trato de decir Susan pero las lagrimas la traicionaron-muerto-dijo mientras Dennis se acercaba a abrazarlo

-POPPY-se escucho un grito de alguien que entraba a la enfermería-necesito que me quites estas horribles heridas

-Sirius-dijo Poppy sin ni siquiera voltear hacia la puerta-no ves que estoy atendiendo a alguien

-No me importa-empezó Sirius-yo soy más importante que…

-Sirius cállate-le ordeno Remus al ver a quien estaba curando Poppy

-No me callo estoy en un país libre

-Sirius si no te callas yo te callo-dijo Remus enojado-acaso tu ego no te permite ver que las personas que están aquí acaban de perder a uno de sus amigos

-¿De que estas…-empezó Sirius, pero al ver a las personas que se encontraban en el hospital se callo

-Me preocupa Lily-hablo por primera vez James-parece una momia

-Amigo no te quiero espantar pero tu estas igual-dijo Sirius tratando de alegrar la situación

-Sirius-dijo James enojado-no es tiempo para bromas no ves que Lily acaba de perder a su madre y a uno de sus amigos

-Creo que tienes que hablar con ella-dijo Remus-eres el único que puede hacer que reaccione

-No puedo-dijo James-no me atrevo

-Ve-dijo Sirius. James parecio dudarlo un poco pero después de unos segundos de duda se decidió a ir. Al acercarse a la cama de Lily pudo ver que los amigos de Lily le pusieron una cara de enojo, pero a James no le importo, así que se acerco a Lily y el empezó a decir

-Lils-dijo mientras le acomodaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja-amor, tienes que sacar todo que estas guardando te va a ser daño si no lo sacas

-Déjame en paz

-No Lily-dijo James decididamente-veme, veme-pero al ver que Lily no le hacia caso le tomo la barbilla y la volteo hacia el-No puedes estar así toda la vida, no entiendes que entre más tiempo te la pases callada y con el dolor por dentro, más difícil se te va a hacer salir de ahí

-NO quiero salir-dijo Lily son una voz de suma depresión-quiero morirme

-NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO-dijo James mientras la abrazaba, sin que Lily le correspondiera-si tu ten mueres yo me muero contigo, no podría vivir sin ti

-NO seas tonto, nosotros no llevamos casi nada de tiempo, además te podrías conseguir a alguien mucho más bonita e interesante que yo

-Lily escúchame-dijo James seriamente mientras veía a Lily a los ojos- a lo mejor si puedo conseguir alguien mucho mejor-Lily al escuchar eso no pudo evitar que le salieran unas cuantas lagrimas de los ojos-pero no lo quiero. Yo sólo quiero estar contigo, para mí eres la persona más bella y más inteligente que he conocido en mi vida. Acaso no te das cuenta que desde que te vi la primera vez en el Callejón Diagon me enamore totalmente de ti, cada vez que te veo en clase y se que lo nuestro es prohibido me mata, porque cada vez que estoy cerca de ti o escucho tu voz quiero besarte, quiero tenerte en mis brazos. Y lo peor de todo es que me da miedo-dijo James sinceramente-miedo de que todo esto empezó muy rápido y la verdad no quiero que termine así de rápido. Por eso te pido que luches, déjame ayudarte a salir de esto, yo se lo que sientes porque a mí me sucedió algo muy parecido, pero tienes que salir yo se que tu eres fuerte y no dudo que puedas salir de este estado

-James no puedo-dijo Lily con ojos llorosos-este sentimiento es mucho mayor que yo, no puedo con él

-Claro que puedes amor-dijo James-me vas a tener a mí en todo momento, yo te voy ayudar. No te voy a decir que va a ser fácil, pero te garantizo que tú puedes. Por favor Lily, hazlo por mí

Lily no podía creer lo que James le estaba diciendo, y lo que en verdad no le estaba gustando era el sentimiento que le estaba surgiendo por James- _"Lily tu no crees en el amor" "No puedes estar enamorándote"-_pensaba Lily al ver como la miraba James-Esta bien, lo voy a intentar, pero no me lo pidas ahorita no puedo

-No-dijo James mientras la abrazaba-llora princesa, llora que yo voy a estar aquí cuando te sientas preparada para comenzar tu nueva vida

* * *

Los chicos al ver que el profesor James se acercaba a la cama de Lily, Susan dijo- Creo que deberíamos salir para que tengan un poco más de privacidad

-NO-dijo Will rápidamente-estas loca si crees que los voy a dejar solos

-Si no lo hace por las buenas-empezó Remus al ver que Will no tenia ninguna intención de salirse de la enfermería- lo tendrá que hacer por una orden

-Pero…

-No creo que quiera perder unos puntos de Gryffindor-dijo Sirius en tono malicioso ¿O si? Porque si no puede perder unos 150 puntos

-¿Qué?

-Cada uno-completo Sirius con su sonrisa malévola

-No-dijo Dennis-nos salimos por las buenas-dijo viendo fijamente a su amigos

Ya que se encontraban en el pasillo de la enfermería se podía sentir un ambiente un poco hostil, ya que aunque acaban de estar en un ataque. Ninguno de los presentes podía olvidar el hecho que esa misma mañana los chicos le habían hecho una broma a las personas con más experiencia tenían sobre el tema

-Sabemos que fueron ustedes-dijo Sirius mientras agarraba del cuello de la camisa a Will-y me las van a pagar

-Profesor-empezó a decir con precaución Susan-no creo que este es el momento y el lugar indicado para este tipo de cosas

-Susan tu cállate-dijo Virus-porque se perfectamente que ti también tuviste que ver en esa broma, junto con Lily y la verdad me decepcionaran muchísimo

-Pues no tienes por que hacerlo-dijo Susan al ver que Sirius no soltaba a Will-no somos nada

-¿A no?-dijo Sirius mientras soltaba a Will y se acercaba a Susan- las creíamos amigas, las queríamos y ve como ustedes nos responden

-Pues lo siento profesor, pero lo hicimos-dijo Susan-y la verdad no me arrepiento, y sabe porque. Porque fue la primera y la ultima broma que pasamos todos juntos-dijo Susan mientras empezaba a llorar-y creo que si podría lo volvería a hacer

-Susan-dijo Sirius mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla-perdón no fue mi intención

-No me toque profesor-dijo Susan separándose de Sirius- y ahora le pido de la manera mas atenta que se retire porque no estamos para discusiones

Sirius al ver que en verdad Susan se encontraba en mal estado decidió no volver a intentar hablar con ella, por respeto al dolor que estaban pasando por esos momentos.

Los 5 amigos se sentían muy mal, ya que en esos momentos era cuando Mark siempre trataba de animar la situación, pero estaba vez ya no podía hacerlo, porque simplemente no esta con ellos

-Jóvenes-dijo la profesora McGonagall- siento mucho su perdida, pero es mi deber informarles que el entierro de su compañero va a ser mañana por la mañana, en el panteón de Valle Godric, tienen permiso para irse desde este momento

-Gracias profesora-dijo Jess entrecortadamente por estar llorando

-¿Cómo sigue Lily?-pregunto la profesora preocupada

-Físicamente bien-dijo Will-pero el problema es que esta en una depresión horrible

-¿Y porque no están con ella en estos momentos?

-Porque esta James con ella, tenemos la esperanza de que la pueda sacar de ese estado

-Creo que no fue buena idea-dijo la profesora

-¿Por qué?-dijo Dennis curiosamente

-No me hagan caso-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba por los pasillos

* * *

El día siguiente fue uno de los días más tristes que Lily pudiera imaginar en toda su vida. Al momento en que entro al entierro de su amigo, la primera imagen que vio fue a la familia de Mark en la primera fila llorando por la muerte de su primer hijo. Y junto a ellos se encontraban sus amigos, los cuales al verla sonrieron tímidamente. La cual se borro al ver como empezaban a tirar tierra sobre su amigo, Lily no sabía si podría soportar semejante dolor, pero en ese instante sintió como unos brazos fuertes la abrazaban para darle su apoyo moral, ese su el primer momento en el que en verdad agradeció haber conocido a James Potter

* * *

El entierro había sido muy pesado para todos, pero según las ordenes tenían que regresar al colegio, todos excepto Lily, la cual iba a ir a EU con su familia, para enterrar a su madre

-Pobre Lils-dijo Will ese día en día tarde en el gran comedor-quiero estar con ella

-Todos-contesto Jess-pero son ordenes de Dumbledore

-Nunca le hemos hecho caso-dijo Jess simplemente

-Creo que esta vez si le tenemos que hacer caso-dijo Dennis seriamente-Lily a de querer estar sola

-¿Qué me esta pasando?-dijo Will al ver como sus manos estaban cambiando de forma y tamaño

-Por Dios eso parece unos globos-dijo Dennis al ver las manos de su amigo-que has comido

-No se-dijo histérico Will

-No creo que sea eso-dijo Susan pensativamente-eso es obra de los merodeadores

-Pero-empezó Jess-no crees que es muy poca cosa, para lo que hicimos

-Si-dijo Dennis-creo que lo peor todavía no ha pasado- Dennis no sabía que tan cierto habían sido esas palabras, lo peor iba a comenzar

* * *

Después del entierro de Mark, Lily se dirigía a su casa, para asistir al de su madre. Aunque Lily no quisiera reconocerlo la muerte de su mama le había afectado y mucho, ya que aunque decía que su mama era lo peor que le había sucedido en la vida, en esos momentos no pensaba lo mismo. La extrañaba y lo peor se arrepentía, ya que la última vez que la había visto la había tratado muy mal, de una forma en la que nadie se merece y menos tu madre.

-Señorita Lily, que bueno que ya llego-dijo la señora que ayudaba con la limpieza de la casa- toda su familia se encuentra en la sala

-Gracias Gladis-dijo Lily al entrar a su casa. La casa estaba igual que la recordaba con los espantosos cuadros de paisajes en las paredes del recibidor, las flores preferidas de su madre en la mesa del recibidor, incluso se encontraba aquel espantoso muñeco que compro su madre cuando Lily era pequeña, el cual siempre le había causado cierto miedo a Lily, ya que decía que ese muñeco parecía el diablo

-Hija-dijo su padre al verla entrar-pensé que no vendrías

-Es mi madre-dijo Lily fríamente-lógicamente tenia que venir

-No digas eso-dijo Charles su hermano, mientras se paraba a abrazarla-a todos nos dolió-susurro para que solo Lily lo pudiera oír

-LARGATE DE ESTA CASA-empezó a gritar Petunia al ver a su hermana en la sala- NUESTRA MADRE ESTA MUERTA POR TU CULPA, TU Y TU MALDITA PROFECIA

-Y TU CREES QUE PARA MÍ ES BONITO SABER QUE POR TU CULPA MATARON A TU MADRE- grito Lily enojada- YO NO PEDI SER LA ELEGIGA

-Lily calmate-dijo Henry

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME-dijo Lily llorando-POR MI CULPA MI MADRE ESTA MUERTA

-Lily no seas tan dura contigo-dijo su padre- no fue tu culpa

-CLARO QUE SI-dijo Lily antes de salir corriendo hacia los jardines el único lugar de esa casa en el cual se sentía libre sin presiones

* * *

-Imaginamos que estarías aquí-dijo una voz a espaldas de Lily

-Déjenme sola-contesto Lily

-No-dijo otra voz-en estos momentos necesitas apoyo y nosotros estamos aquí

-Chris no puedo-dijo Lily para voltear a ver a sus mejores amigos- cuando vine aquí pensé que podría manejar todo, que podría ignorar todo lo que me iba a decir Petunia, pero me di cuenta que no puedo. Lo que me dijo ahorita me dolió mucho-dijo mientras una lagrima salía de sus ojos

-Ya sabes como es tu hermana-dijo John mientras abrazaba a Lily-dice las cosas sin pensar

-Pero…

-No flaca-dijo Chris-llora que es lo mejor que puedes hacer

Después de unos 10 minutos en los cuales Lily no había parado de llorar y en algunos momentos en que sus amigos soltaron una lagrima al ver el estado de su amiga. Lily dijo

-¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí?-dijo Lily mientras se sacaba los ojos

-Henry-contesto Jess-pensábamos irte a ver a Inglaterra, pero el nos aviso que estabas aquí

-Lo sentimos Lils- dijo Paul-por tu mama y por tu amigo

-Lily creo que lo mejor es que te vayas un tiempo lejos de todo-dijo Daniel

-Estas loco-dijo Lily al escuchar la proposición de su amigo

-¿Por qué no?

-Voldemort lo que quiere es verme derrotada-dijo Lily firmemente- y te juro que no le voy a dar esa satisfacción

-Lily-empezó a decir John con cautela-no es buena la venganza

-No es venganza-dijo Lily mientras se paraba- es un ajuste de cuentas

-O sea venganza-dijo Chris-flaca no te metas con el, es muy peligroso

-Yo también-dijo Lily seriamente-no me conoce todavía, pero te juro que lo va a hacer

-Lily por favor…

-No Daniel-dijo Lily-no quiero discutir más, mejor vamonos que el entierro de mi madre va a empezar

John nunca había visto a Lily en semejante estado, ya que aunque no quisiera reconocer estaba mal por la muerte de su mama y por la de su amigo. Pero la cosa que lo le gustaba nada era la mirada que tenía, esa mirada solo la había visto una vez, cuando estaban planeando la venganza contra Smith, lo que quiere decir que no era nada bueno lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza

El entierro había sido muy triste todos los conocidos de la familia(los cuales eran muchos) habían ido al entierro, Petunia se encontraba llorando, al igual que varias amigas de la mama de Lily. Esta se encontraba seria y vez en cuando se le salía una que otra lagrima.

Cuando el entierro había finalizado Lily y sus amigos se acercaron hacía un árbol que se encontraba cerca. De pronto Lily dijo

-Ya lo decidí-dijo seriamente mientras veía la tumba de su madre- me voy a unir a Smith

-¡Estas loca!-dijo John- no puedes unirte con tu peor enemigo

-Sin contar que es la persona que pagaría lo que fuera por verte muerta-dijo Chris preocupada

-Si-dijo Lily simplemente-pero recuerden que para matar un mal, necesitamos a un mal mucho más grande

* * *

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola ") a todos:

¿Que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo. PERDON por el retraso pero a mi maldita computadora le entro un virus, el cual lo metió un compañero de la universidad y el es el único que tiene el antivirus, entonces se podrán imaginar el trabajo que me costo encontrarlo. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de mandarme un mensaje (a las 14). A las personas 4 personas que me mandan su opinión de forma anónima, aquí están las contestaciones:

Para: maca, hola niña! Me da mucho gusto que te gusten mis historias, espero que sigas leyéndolas por mucho tiempo más jaja. En este capitulo ya vimos a Voldemort en acción, pero a partir del siguiente aparecerá mucha más acción sobre él, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero tus comentario sobre el cap

Para: Daniela, hola niña! espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Perdon por no actualizar el lunes, pero fueron causas ajenas a mí lo juro. Espero que te hay gustado la continuación del capitulo anterior y creo que si yo fue los merodeadores les haría algo lo bastante feo como para que se arrepintieran toda la vida de haber jugado con ellos. Muchas gracias por haber leído mis otras historias, y espero tu comentario sobre este capitulo

Para: vicky potter, hola niña!gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejarme un review me hace muy feliz XD, espero que te hay gustado el capitulo y que haya estado al nivel de tus expectaciones. Espero tu opinión para la proxima

Para: natyta hola! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, y perdón por haber tardado en actualizar prometo que no vuelve a pasar jaja. Espero tus comentarios para el próximo capitulo

Bueno ahora un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo:

Titulo: Preparando venganza

-Lily no es bueno que pienses de esa manera-dijo John preocupado al escuhar a su amiga

- ¿Cómo sabes hacer eso?-pregunto Remus sorprendidamente al ver los movimientos tan complicados que Lily estaba haciendo con la espada que tenía

-Mi Señor-dijo uno de los mortifagos- hay una persona que nos puede entregar a la elegida, ya que es uno de sus amigos

-Es que no lo entiendes-dijo Lily-yo no puedo sentir esto, YO NO CREO EN EL AMOR

-Sabias que hay una persona que te esta traicionando-dijo Smith en forma maliciosa a Lily- hay personas en ese castillo cuyo objetivo es hacer que te vayas. Y yo se quienes son

-James-dijo Sirius preocupado al entrar a su salón de clases- creo que Lily ya sospecha algo sobre nuestra misión

Bueno ahí esta el adelanto del próximo capitulo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y no olviden mandar un review (tomatazo, sugerencia, comentario, TODO SE ACEPTA) :).


	10. Aliados

_La Elegida._

_En capítulos anteriores:_

_Cuando me subí al coche y los vi por última vez, no tenía idea de lo que me esperaba, y lo pero no sabía que esa era la última vez que vería a mi familia completa._

_-Amigos-dijo Will mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Sus y a Dennis-esta broma fue un total éxito, todos debemos estar felices por nuestro logro_

_-Toda mi infancia me la pase entrenando para que si algún día en verdad esa profecía se cumpla contra mi voluntad me pueda defender_

_-Si-dijo Lily-desde que conoce la estupida profecía quiere hacer se se cumpla a cualquier precio y la verdad no quiero _

_-No-dijo el niño muy asustado-¡ESTAN ATACANDO EL CASTILLO Y EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO ESTA AQUÍ!_

-Si-dijo Lily simplemente-pero recuerden que para matar un mal, necesitamos a un mal mucho más grande

_10.-_ _Aliados._

-Lily no es bueno que pienses de esa manera-dijo John preocupado al escuhar a su amiga

-Sí-dijo Chris-además le hecho de que te juntes con los malos no quiere decir que van a dejar de ser malos, de hecho la que estaría haciendo un mal eres tú

-No entienden-dijo Lily-en el momento en que Voldemort mato a mi madre y a Mark esto se volvió un asunto personal, y yo siempre arreglo mis asuntos personales a cualquier precio

-Incluso lastimándote-dijo Paul

-¿Por qué dices eso?-dijo Lily extrañada

-Seamos honestos, no van a poder contra Voldemort. Yo no estoy diciendo que son débiles, pero del que estamos hablando es de Voldemort la persona más maligna que a habido en mucho tiempo

-Incluso es peor que Smith-dijo Daniel

-Saben que esto no esta en discusión-dijo Lily enojada-lo voy a hacer con o sin su apoyo-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacía el coche que la llevaría a su casa

-Necesitas encontrar la forma de quitarle esa loca idea-dijo John preocupado

-Y como-dijo Chris enojada-ni modo que le pongamos una varita en la cabeza y la obliguemos a cambiar de opinión

-Creo que lo mejor sería estarla cuidando en todo momento-dijo Daniel

-¿Cambiarnos a Howgarts?

-Si

-Estas loco-dijo Paul-acaso quieres dejarle el camino libre a Smith y que venga y que se lleve el cubo

-NO-dijo John- pero si nos vamos a Howgarts todo sería diferente porque…

-No John-dijo Chris- si nos vamos, Smith se va a enterar que dejamos de cuidar el cubo y como es lógico va a tratar de recuperarlo

-Es cierto-intervino Daniel-tanto trabajo que nos costo conseguir y cuidarlo como para que llegue y nos lo quiete, además el hecho de dejarlo así pones en mayor peligro a Lily

-No-dijo John-si…

-Si nada-dijo Chris decididamente-acaso no te das cuenta que lo que Smith anda buscando es el cubo, ya que sin el cubo la profecía sobre Lily no se puede llevar acabo. Ese cubo significa que Lily este viva o este muerta

* * *

-TODO SALIO MAL-gritaba enojado Voldemort por su habitación- ACASO NO LES ORDENE LO QUE TENIAN QUE HACER CADA UNO. PARECE QUE LES ENTRO POR UN OIDO Y LES SALIO POR EL OTRO

-Mi señor-empezó Malfoy- se puede decir que no fue un desastre total

-COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO MALFOY-dijo Voldemort muy enojado- CLARO QUE LO FUE¡_Crucio_!-dijo apuntando a Malfoy-esto es para que aprendas que a mí NADIE me contradice

-BLACK-grito Voldemort

-Si mi señor

-¿Qué te dijeron nuestros contactos dentro del castillo?

-Murieron 10 alumnos-empezó Black-entre ellos uno era un amigo de la elegida. Aproximadamente 50 fueron lastimados y algunos de ellos se encuentran en peligro de muerte

-Bueno-dijo Voldemort sarcásticamente-al menos causamos un poco de problemas. Necesitamos idear otro plan para poder sacar a la elegida de esa maldita escuela

-Mi Señor-dijo uno de los mortifagos- hay una persona que nos puede entregar a la elegida, ya que es uno de sus amigos

-¿Uno de sus amigos?-pregunto curiosamente Voldemort

-Si mi señor, es uno de los amigos más cercanos de la elegida

-Perfecto-dijo Voldemort maliciosamente- llámalo quiero verlo en la noche

* * *

-¿No la notas rara?-le pregunto James a Sirius una tarde, mientras veían como Lily tomaba su clase de duelo

-Es lógico-dijo Sirius-el mismo día perdió a su madre y a uno de sus amigos

-No es eso-dijo James-es diferente, sus ojos tienen un brillo como de maldad o de venganza. No lo se

-Prongs-dijo Sirius-creo que el hecho que no hayas hablado con ella en estas semanas ya te afecto la cabeza

-No-dijo James seriamente-la cabeza se me afecto desde el primer día que la vimos

* * *

-Muy bien-dijo Remus a la clase-veo que con estas semanas han logrado tener una excelente condición física, lo cual en verdad me alegra. Bueno, ya terminamos la primera parte del curso, ahora la segunda parte del curso es enseñarles el uso de algunas armas muggles que les pueden servir, como son: espadas, dagas, cuchillos, machetes, etc. Así que comenzaremos a ver las espadas ¿Alguien sabe usarla?-dijo y al poco tiempo Lily levanto la mano

-Señorita Evans ¿Nos podría mostrar un poco de sus habilidades?-dijo mientras le entregaba una espada

- ¿Cómo sabes hacer eso?-pregunto Remus sorprendidamente al ver los movimientos tan complicados que Lily estaba haciendo con la espada que tenía

-Tuve un gran maestro-dijo Lily fríamente

-Creo que usted tendrá que ayudarme a enseñarle a sus compañeros el uso de la espada-dijo Remus incrédulamente-bueno si quiere

-Claro

* * *

-Lily podemos hablar-dijo James al terminar la clase de duelo

-¿Ahorita?-pregunto Lily-tengo clase con Sirius

-No hay problema-dijo James rápidamente- ya hable con el y te dio permiso

-Esta bien-dijo Lily. James al escuchar esto tomo de la mano a Lily y la llevo hacía su oficina, al momento en que James cerro la puerta Lily dijo- ¿De que quieres hablar?

-¿Estas bien?-dijo James mientras la tomaba de los brazos- te noto un poco rara

-James entiendeme-dijo Lily-mi mama acaba de morir y…

-No es por eso-dijo James tranquilamente-mis papas murieron hace poco y no reaccione de esa forma, estoy casi seguro que tu tienes algo

-James-dijo Lily enojada-tu y yo no vamos a reaccionar de la misma forma en estas situaciones es lógico que respondamos de forma diferente

-Lily-dijo James-no te enojes, no quiero pelearme contigo. Quiero que estemos bien ¿Lo estamos cierto?

-Claro que si-dijo Lily

-Me alegro-dijo James mientras le ponía su mano sobre la mejilla de Lily y se acercaba a ella para besarla. Lily nunca había sentido las famosas mariposas en el estomago hasta que James la acorralo entre la pared y su cuerpo para poder besarla. Cuando sintió los labios de James en los suyos sintió una descarga, que nunca había experimentado y que le gustaba, lo que no se imaginaba era que gracias a esa descarga iba a sufrir como nunca lo había hecho.

* * *

-Según yo, así se siente el amor-dijo Susan sonriendo después de escuchar el relato de Lily

-Es que no lo entiendes-dijo Lily-yo no puedo sentir esto, YO NO CREO EN EL AMOR

-A lo mejor no crees en el amor-dijo Jess sabiamente-pero eso no significa que no lo puedas sentir

-No es amor lo que siento-dijo Lily tratando de convencer a sus amigas aunque en realidad se estaba tratando de convencer a si mismo- ese sentimiento no existe

-Lils-dijo Susan-no puedes negar un sentimiento tan fuerte, y menos si lo estas siendo en carne propia

-Es que ese sentimiento es terrenal-dijo Lily-saben que mejor hablemos de otros temas porque si no vamos a salir peleadas

-Susan-dijo Jess- ¿Qué sientes por Sirius?

-Sirius es solo nuestro maestro-dijo Susan seriamente- no puedo tener otro sentimiento por el

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Lily sonriendo-cada vez que lo vez los ojos se te iluminan y te pones rojo

-Creo que no eres la indicada para hablar de eso Lily-dijo Susan seriamente-yo no ando jugando con 2 personas a la vez

-¿2?

-No te hagas no me digas que no te has dado cuenta que Jonathan muere por ti y además tienes a James

-A John lo quiero como amigo nada más-dijo Lily seriamente- Jess ¿Estas bien?

-Claro-dijo Jess-lo que sucede es que estos escuchando sus tontas peleas

-Lily no se refiere a eso-dijo Susan-sabemos la relación que tenias con Mark

-No quiero hablar de eso-dijo Jess con los ojos llorosos

-Sabes-dijo Lily mientras se hincaba enfrente de Jess-con todo esto he aprendido que lo peor que puedes hacer es guardarte los sentimientos que tengas y el peor es el dolor

-No estoy bien-dijo Jess mientras se limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas- ya lo supere

-Bueno-dijo Susan mientras la abrazaba-solo recuerda que siempre nos vas a tener

-Gracias-dijo Jess

-Bueno-dijo Lily-chavas me voy que tengo que hacer unas cosas¿se quedan aquí?

-No-dijo rápidamente Susan-tengo un compromiso

-Yo tampoco-dijo Jess-tengo que ir a ver a unos compañeros

-Bueno-dijo Lily-¿Dónde están los chavos?

-No se-dijo Susan-no los he visto desde hace rato, por cierto no creen que Dennis anda un poco sospechoso

-No-dijo Lily-me voy que se me hace tarde, después nos vemos-dijo mientras salía de la sala común

* * *

-Llegas tarde Smith-dijo Lily en tono frió

-La que necesita el favor eres tú no yo-dijo Smith con una sonrisa sarcástica

-Entonces no me ayudes-dijo Lily mientras se daba la vuelta

-Esta bien Evans-dijo Smith-los dos saldremos beneficiados con esto

-Eso Smith-dijo Lily-veo que estas utilizando tu única neurona

-Evita las agresiones Evans-dijo Smith mientras prendía un cigarro- mejor vamos al grano ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

-¿Quiero que me ayudes a destruir a Voldemort?

-ESTAS LOCA-dijo Smith histérico-te das cuanta de quien es Voldemort

-Si-dijo Lily-y también me doy cuenta que es un gran estorbo para ustedes. Claro si sigues interesado en el cubo

-¿Qué estas dispuesta a darme a cambio de la ayuda?

-Lo que quieres-dijo Lily-pero en garantía necesito algo

-Sabias que hay una persona que te esta traicionando-dijo Smith en forma maliciosa a Lily- hay personas en ese castillo cuyo objetivo es hacer que te vayas. Y yo se quienes son

-El trato es que sean verdad-dijo Lily seriamente-así que no me vengas con esas tonterías y dime cosas verdaderas

-Mira si no me crees es tu problema-dijo Smith mientras se levantaba de su lugar- pero te voy a decir algo. Todo lo que te dije es cierto y si no me crees investígalo. Y para que veas que en verdad quiero ayudar en esta tontería, te voy a dar una pista, esas personas son personas que son de tu entera confianza

-NO vas a lograr convencerme-dijo Lily mientas se daba la vuelta

-James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin-dijo Smith, y Lily al escuchar lo que le acaban de decir se quedo muda de la impresión

-Mi señor, aquí esta la persona que le comente en la mañana

-Hasta pasar

* * *

-Mi señor-se escucho la voz de una persona que estaba cubierta totalmente de negro-me mando llamar-dijo mientras hacia una exagera reverencia

-Si-dijo Voldemort en tono frío- me comentaron que eres un amigo cercano de Liliana

-Si mi señor, soy uno de sus mejores amigos

-Perfecto-dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa maliciosa-vas a tener una misión especial

-Nada me daría más gusto que servirle

-Quiero que me mantengas al tanto sobre tosa su vida-dijo Voldemort-y cuando digo todo es TODO quiero me cuentes como va en la escuela, si tiene alguna relación amorosa, si esta deprimida¿Entendiste?

-Si mi señor, y sobre si tiene alguna relación amorosa, si la tiene

-¿Con quien?

-James Potter

-Interesante-dijo Voldemort maliciosamente

* * *

-Estas muy extraña Lily-dijo Dennis a la hora del desayuno- ¿Te pasa algo?

-Lily-dijo Susan al ver que su amiga no respondía

-¿Qué?-dijo Lily de pronto- ¿Me hablaron?

-Definitivamente estas muy extraña-dijo Jess- y lo peor es que no le quitas la vista a James

-¿James?-dijo Lily extrañada- que pasa con el

-BASTA Lily-dijo Will-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Prométanme que no van a decir nada-dijo Lily seriamente

-Esta bien

-¿Creen capaz a James de hacerme daño?-pregunto Lily

-Estas loca-dijo Susan- ni siquiera con un pétalo de rosa, para que te des cuenta fíjate como te ve

-No lo se-dijo Lily seriamente-tengo mis dudas

-Lily-dijo Dennis-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Alguien me dijo que James trataba de hacerme daño-dijo Lily-y la verdad si me afecto un poco

-El amor-susurro Jess

-Te escuche-dijo Lily fingiendo enojo

-No puedes esconder ese sentimiento-dijo Dennis sonriendo- estas loquita por nuestro maestro

-Mejor regresemos al tema anterior-dijo Will un poco celoso

-¿Quien te dijo eso de James?-pregunto Dennis

-Una persona a la que estoy tratando de tener confianza

-Pues no se la tengas-dijo Jess-dudo mucho que James te haga algo, es más fácil que alguno de nosotros seamos mortifagos a que James te haga daño-bromeo

-En verdad no lo se-dijo Lily-pero cambiemos de tema ¿Qué hicieron anoche?

-Ya sabes lo mismo de siempre-dijo Will mientras tomaba jugo de calabaza- caminar y pensar

-Yo estuve leyendo-dijo Dennis- en los jardines

-Yo fui a hablar con unas personas-dijo Susan

-Yo fui a hablar con un chavo de Ravenclaw- termino Jess

-Por lo visto todos hicimos cosas diferentes-dijo Lily sonriendo

-Eso parece

-Cambiando de tema-dijo Will en tono malicioso- han pensado quien será nuestra próxima victima para una pequeña broma

-Will tiene razón-dijo Jess alegre- creo que con todo lo que hemos pasado lo mejor que podemos hacer es una broma, así todos nos olvidamos de nuestros problemas por un momento

-No creo que sea buena idea-dijo Lily

-Lily-dijo Jess incrédula- te afecto la platica con esa persona, como puedes decir que no debemos hace runa broma

-No es eso Jess-dijo Lily calmadamente- acaso no se dan cuenta en que enredo estamos metidos

-¿Enredos?-dijo Dennis- ¿Qué enredos? No nos hemos metido con nadie

-Ah-dijo Lily-entonces la broma que le hicimos a los merodeadores no fue nada

-Lily eso ya quedo en el pasado

-No Will-dijo Lily un poco histérica-acaso soy la única que se da cuenta de lo que se nos va a venir. Escuchen le hicimos una broma a los merodeadores, a la leyenda de esta escuela. Así que no me digan que esto se va a quedar así como así

-No se quedo así-dijo Will-recuerdan lo que le paso a mis manos

-Lily tiene razón-intervino Susan- lo de las manos fue muy leve

-¿Leve?-dijo Will enojado

-Tuvieron que pasar 4 días para que pudiera usar mis manos de vuelta

-Nosotros lo vimos Will-dijo Lily-pero es una venganza muy pequeña. Haber si a ti te hubieran hecho esa broma, acaso tu venganza habría sido un simple hinchazón de manos de UNO de los culpables

-De la verdad-dijo Susan

-Cierto-dijo Will después de unos minutos de estar pensando- es muy poco si hubiera sido yo

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta-dijo Susan-creo que en estos momento debemos tenemos mucho cuidado porque todo puede pasar

* * *

-Smith-dijo una voz- estas seguro ¿que Lily no querrá dar el cubo?

-La verdad no-dijo Smith mientras caminaba por la oficina-ni muerta nos la daría ya que sabe perfectamente que si tenemos ese subo, tenemos su vida en nuestras manos.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es tu plan?

-Quizás no nos los vaya a dar-dijo Smith sonriente-pero podemos sacarle la información de donde esta escondido y así nosotros podemos robarlo

-Definitivamente eres el mejor de la agencia-dijo el señor-Creo que cuando me retire voy a pedir que quedes tu a cargo de todo

-Sería un honor llevar esta agencia-dijo Smith-y siempre llevar acabo el objetivo de la agencia

-Mantener el mundo en calma-dijeron los 2-aunque eso signifique perder a unas cuantas personas en el camino

* * *

-James-dijo Sirius preocupado al entrar a su salón de clases- creo que Lily ya sospecha algo sobre nuestra misión

-Sirius-dijo James mientras se levantaba-¿De que demonios estas hablando?

-A la hora del desayuno-empezó a explicar Sirius- estaba pasando por la mesa de Gryffindor y escuche como Lily le preguntaba a sus amigos si tu eras capaz de hacer algún daño y ellos contestaron que no lo creían. Y entonces sus amigos le preguntaron que porque decía eso y Lily contesto que se lo había dicho un amigo al cual trataba de tenerle confianza. James estamos fregados, alguien sabe sobre la misión y lo peor es que Lily lo sabe

-¿COMO QUE LILY SABE LO DE LA MISIÓN?-dijo Remus al entrar a la oficina

-Si lo sabe-dijo Sirius, pero al ver la cara de su amigo añadió- no me preguntes como lo se, aquí el problema es como vamos a convencer a Lily que no es verdad

-Eso es fácil-dijo James- hasta ahorita todo lo que tiene son rumores, entonces lo más lógico es que trate de ver si es verdad. Y a la hora que nos pregunte negamos todo y listo

-James-dijo Remus- yo no veo el problema desde el sentido en que Lily sepa la misión, si no como se entero la persona que le contó Lily. Supuestamente esta era una misión ultra secreta

-Recuerda que siempre hay traidores en ambos lados-dijo Sirius seriamente- necesitamos idear un plan para que todo salga bien

-Primero-empezó James- tenemos que hacer que Lily se olvide de todo esto de la misión y así podemos hacer que no se de cuenta que ella es el objetivo

-¿QUE?-grito Lily en el marco de la puerta

-Lily-dijo James blanco de la impresión

-Que haces aquí-pregunto Sirius sorprendido

-NO SE HAGANLO TONTOS-dijo Lily muy enojada- ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR QUE DEMONIOS TENGO QUE VER YO EN UNA MISIÓN SUYA

-Pues veras-dijo Sirius

-Todo Lily-dijo de repente James

-¿Cómo que todo?

-La misión tiene que ver contigo en todo momento-dijo James seriamente dispuesto a decir todo lo que sabía, aunque sabía que eso le podía ocasionar perder su trabajo, pero prefería perder su trabajo que perder el amor de Lily.

* * *

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola ") a todos:

¿Que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo. Saben me siento un poco triste porque con el capitulo pasado no recibí los reviews que normalmente recibo, lo cual me desilusiono un poco. Así que espero que con este capitulo me pongan un poco más feliz. A la persona que me mandan su opinión de forma anónima, aquí están las contestaciones:

Para: sulokpotter12, hola niña! Me da mucha alegría que hayas empezado a leer fan fictions de HP y que lo hayas hecho con el mio en verdad me halaga. Como vez este capitulo es como el transe pero a partir del proximo las cosas se ponen buenas jeje. Espero tus comentarios sobre el capitulo. Chao

A los demás ya les conteste por medio de fan fiction. Bueno ahora un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo:

-Saben-dijo Sirius alegre- a pesar de todo lo que esta pasando ya tengo la venganza perfecta para esos monos y creo que mañana seria el día ideal para llevarla a cabo

-Esta bien Smith-dijo Lily- acepto la información que me diste como un adelanto. Así que podemos empezar con nuestro plan

-Mi señor-dijo una voz- Liliana esta buscando la forma en destruirlo

-Albus-dijo Alan-no te das cuenta que tenemos un espía entre los amigos de Lily

-Lily-dijo Susan sorprendía- ¿Te acostaste con James?

Bueno ahí esta el adelanto del próximo capitulo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y no olviden mandar un review (tomatazo, sugerencia, comentario, TODO SE ACEPTA) :).


	11. Fase 1

_La Elegida._

_En capítulos anteriores:_

_-Entonces es muy simple la tienes que conquistar, para después hacer la sufrir…………………………. mucho_

_-Amigos-dijo Will mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Sus y a Dennis-esta broma fue un total éxito, todos debemos estar felices por nuestro logro_

_-Quiero que me mantengas al tanto sobre toda su vida-dijo Voldemort-y cuando digo todo es TODO quiero me cuentes como va en la escuela, si tiene alguna relación amorosa, si esta deprimida¿Entendiste?_

_-¿Quiero que me ayudes a destruir a Voldemort?_

_-La misión tiene que ver contigo en todo momento-dijo James seriamente dispuesto a decir todo lo que sabía, aunque sabía que eso le podía ocasionar perder su trabajo, pero prefería perder su trabajo que perder el amor de Lily._

_11.-Fase 1._

-PUEDEN EXPLICARME POR UNA MALDITA VEZ-dijo Lily muy enojada al ver que no le estaban diciendo nada

-Pues veras-empezó James- como unas 2 semanas antes que empezara el curso, director del departamento de aurores nos mando llamar. Nos dio una misión ultra secreta y muy fácil

-Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto-dijo Lily un poco molesta

-No he terminado-dijo James seriamente- la misión era que…

-TENIAMOS QUE ENCONTRAR POSIBLES RECLUTAS PARA UN GRUPO DE AURORES SECRETO-interrumpió Sirius al ver que su amigo estaba dispuesto a decir toda la verdad

-¿Qué?-dijeron Lily y James al mismo tiempo

-¿Verdad que sí Remus?-dijo Sirius tratando de conseguir el apoyo de su amigo

-Claro-dijo Remus después de entender el propósito de su amigo- entonces nosotros pensamos que la mejor candidata eres tú

-Yo-dijo Lily -¿Por qué yo?

-Porque en mi clase haz demostrado que sabes muchísimas cosas-dijo Remus-por eso

-Saben que-dijo Lily seriamente- no les creo nada. Pero les juro que voy a averiguar que es lo que están planeando-dijo mientras salía de la habitación

-JAMES ESTAS LOCO-grito Sirius al ver que Lily salía del cuarto- no puedes decirle a Lily el plan

-¿Por qué no?-dijo James enojado-ninguno de nosotros quiere hacerla, así que mejor decirle la verdad y nos evitamos hacer la misión

-Si claro-dijo Remus enojada- y por ahí que Albus y Dickson se enteren y que nos saquen del cuartel. James entiende aunque no queramos hacerlo tenemos que hacerlo, no podemos arriesgar nuestro futuro por una chava que lo más probable es que nunca la volvamos a ver

-Tu no lo entiendes Remus-dijo James enojado- lo que yo siento por ella…

-NO es nuestra culpa-dijo Remus tranquilamente- no me puedes negar que una de las ordenes que te dio Dickson era no enamorar de ella, tu la desobedeciste

-Pero no fue algo que lo hice a propósito-dijo James desesperado- yo no le puedo decir a mi corazón de quien si y de quine no se debe de enamorar

-Te entiendo James-dijo Remus tranquilamente- aunque no lo creas yo también quiero a Lily muchísimo pero no sabemos que poder tiene ¿Qué tal si es verdad que es un peligro para la humanidad?

-¿Y que tal sino?

-Bueno eso no nos corresponde a nosotros saberlo.

* * *

-Dickson-dijo el ministro de magia- ¿Cómo va la misión de la elegida?

-No lo se señor

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que sucede es que no me han reportado nada las personas que mande-dijo Dickson

-Tienes que lograr que se apuren-dijo el ministro seriamente

-Haré lo que pueda señor-dijo Dickson mientras se levantaba del asiento para irse hacia su oficina

-2 semanas

-¿2 semanas?-pregunto Dickson extrañado

-Tus muchachos tienen 2 semanas para lograr que la elegida se vaya de Londres-dijo el ministro muy serio- si no pueden olvidarse de su carrera de aurores

* * *

-2 semanas-dijo sorprendido Sirius- tenemos 2 malditas semanas para que Lily se vaya. Se puede saber ¿Cómo demonios lo vamos a lograr?

-Es muy poco tiempo-dijo James- ni siquiera hemos empezado

-Más bien dicho-corrigió Remus- no sabemos como vamos a empezar

-Pues yo que ustedes-empezó a decir Dickson- me apuraba el ministro estaba muy decidido cuando me lo dijo. No pude hacer nada para cambiar ese plazo

-No te preocupes Dickson-dijo Sirius- muchas gracias por la información

-Bueno los dejo, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, adiós-dijo mientras desaprecia por la chimenea

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-dijo Remus preocupado

-No lo se-dijo James tristemente

-Saben-dijo Sirius alegre- a pesar de todo lo que esta pasando ya tengo la venganza perfecta para esos monos y creo que mañana seria el día ideal para llevarla a cabo

-Sirius-dijo James seriamente- no te das cuenta en que estamos en un momento crítico y tu solo piensas en una broma

-En primer lugar una broma en estos momentos sería una idea magnifica porque nos quitaría a todos los problemas que traemos encima y nos divertiríamos un buen rato-dijo Sirius sonriendo- y sobre el problema de Lily tengo una idea

-¿Y por que no la has dicho?-dijo Remus desesperado

-Porque no creo que a James le guste

-No importa dime-dijo James

-Ok-empezó Sirius- el plan es…

* * *

-Veo que esta vez su fuiste puntual Smith-dijo Lily al ver que Smith ya se encontraba en su lugar de reunión

-Claro con eso que andas un poco susceptible-dijo Smith en tono malicioso

-CALLATE

-OK-dijo Smith- pero dime lograste ver que la información que te di ra cierta

-No del todo

-¿Cómo que no del toda?-pregunto Smith extrañado

-Descubrí que esos 4 se traen algo entre manos-dijo Lily- pero no se si tenga que ver conmigo

-Por Dios Lily-dijo Smith por supuesto que es contigo que crees que es sobre alumnos. Piensa tantito no es normal que manden a 3 de los mejores aurores que tienen en Londres, para solo vigilar a los alumnos

-Esta bien Smith-dijo Lily- acepto la información que me diste como un adelanto. Así que podemos empezar con nuestro plan

-Veo que tu cerebro esta funcionando-dijo Smith burlonamente- muy bien, dime tienes alguna idea de cómo vamos a destruir a Voldemort

-Si-dijo Lily- lo que el busca soy yo ¿NO, entonces vamos a facilitarle las cosas

-¿Y eso en que nos ayudaría?-dijo Smith

-Tendríamos la sorpresa a nuestro favor-dijo Lily maliciosamente

* * *

-¿A dónde estabas?-pregunto Susan al ver llegar a Lily a la sala común- Toda la mañana te anduvimos buscando

-Hablando con un viejo amigo-dijo Lily mientras se sentaba

-¿Lily que te traes entre manos?-pregunto Will

-Nada-dijo Lily

-Lily-empezó a decir Jess- Acaso no nos tienes confianza, somos tus amigos y puedes confiar en nosotros

-Creeme que no te vamos a traicionar-dijo Dennis- y empezar a contarlo a los 4 vientos

-Esta bien-dijo Lily después de pensarlo un rato- contacte a un antiguo amigo, porque quiero destruir a Voldemort

-¿ESTAS LOCA?-dijo Susan-acaso no te das cuenta de que estas hablando del mago más poderoso, malvado y peligroso que ha existido

-Lo se-dijo Lily-pero eso no lo hace invencible

-A lo mejor no es invencible-empezó Will- pero sería muy difícil lograr destruirlo

-Si Lils-dijo Jess- no te da cuenta que no solo tendrías que luchar contra él. Si no contra todos sus vasallos

-Mortifagos-dijo rápidamente Dennis

-Eso-dijo Jess- y digamos que no son 10. Por lo que he escuchado de las pláticas de mi papa son unos 300 por lo menos

-Pues entonces va a ser una batalla interesante-dijo LILY

-¿Y ya tienes un plan?-pregunto Dennis

-No del todo-dijo Lily- pero ya tenemos las ideas principales

-Lily-empezó Susan- te das cuenta que esto no lo vas a poder hacer tu sola que necesitas ayuda

-Lo se-dijo Lily- por eso necesito su ayuda

-Claro-dijo Will- en nosotros siempre vas a poder confiar

-Gracias chavos-dijo Lily sinceramente- yo se que ustedes nunca me traicionarían

* * *

-Mi Señor lo están buscando

-YA TE DIJE Malfoy que no quiero visitas-dijo Voldemort mientras jugaba con Nagini

-MI señor-dijo Malfoy-siento insistir pero es la persona que esta vigilando a la elegida

-¿POR QUE NO LO DIJISTE ANTES BABOSO?-dijo Voldemort enojado- Hazlo pasar y no creas que te vas a librar de tu castigo- ¡_Crucio!-_dijo mientras entraba el espía

-Mi señor-dijo una voz- Liliana esta buscando la forma en destruirlo

-¿Cómo?-dijo Voldemort dejando de torturar a Malfoy

-Si mi señor-dijo la persona- hoy llego y nos contó que estaba planeando algo contra usted junto con un viejo amigo

-¿Y no les dijo quien es?

-No mi señor

-Les dijo algo del plan

-NO mi señor

-Quiero que investigues quien es esa persona, y que es lo que pretende hacer esta mosquita muerta en mi contra

* * *

-Hoy no va a ser un buen día-dijo Susan bajando las escaleras para ir al Gran comedor- algo va a pasar

-Susan-dijo Dennis- no andes de paranoica

-No es paranoia-dijo Susan algo histérica- cuando algo pase se van a acordar de mí

-Pero mientras sucede eso-dijo Lily-vamos a comer que me muero de hambre

-Algún día vas a dejar de pensar en tu estomago-dijo Will divertido

-No-dijo Lily descaradamente

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, se dieron cuenta que sus lugares habituales estaban libres, así que se fueron a sentar ahí

-No les sabe distinta la comida-dijo Lily después de comer su primer bocado de avena

-Ha de ser algún nuevo condimento que le han de echar los elfos-dijo Will sin tomarle importancia

-NO-dijo Susan soltando su comida-esto no es ningún condimento. ¡OH POR DIOS! WILL ¿QUE TE ESTA PASANDO?-cuando Lily volteo a ver a Will jamás se imagino que eso esa físicamente posible.

Will se empezó a convertir en una persona de agua, sus manos empezaron a chorrear agua, su cara y de los pies ni se diga ya que no tenía pies era una gran charco de agua.

Lily volteo a ver a sus amigos y vieron que estaban en situación parecidas: Dennis ya no existía, lo que se encontraba en su asiento y nadando en su ropa era un bebe de los 6 meses de edad. La siguiente que estaba era _¿Quién es? _Se preguntaba Lily _"Oh por Dios es Jess"._ Jess siempre se había caracterizado de ser la chava que más se cuidaba en su año, y las personas que habían hecho la broma lo sabían, ya que Jess se había convertido en una muchacha de los 150 kilos, a la cual la ropa no le quedaba y se le estaba rompiendo. Susan se encontraba vestida de una prostituta con su baby doll y todos sus accesorios.

Mientras Lily veía a sus compañeros se dio cuenta que la que faltaba era ella, así que cuando trato de moverse no pudo, ni siquiera pudo hablar. La habían convertido en una estatua.

Mientras Lily estaba desesperada que no podía moverse, 3 pares de manos se estrechaban felicitándose por la excelente broma que acaban de cometer

* * *

-Alan yo creo que estas exagerando un poco-decía Dumbledore al ministro sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo en el gran comedor

-No Albus-dijo el ministro- no te das cuenta. Los espías que tenemos en el círculo de tu-sabes-quien son de mi entera confianza

-Me lo imagino-dijo Dumbledore- pero así como tu le tienes confianza a tus espías yo le tengo confianza a esa generación

-Albus-dijo Alan-no te das cuenta que tenemos un espía entre los amigos de Lily

-Haber-dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore-¿Por qué crees que es uno de los amigos de Lily?

-Porque según mis espías le llegaron a decir a Voldemort que esa persona podía entregarle a Lily, ya que era una de las personas de mayor confianza de Lily. Que era su amigo

-Bueno-dijo Dumbledore- entonces creo que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es interrogar a tu hija

-¿A Jess?-dijo el ministro extrañado- no te atrevas a decir que mi hija es la espía

-Yo no estoy diciendo eso Alan-dijo Albus tranquilamente-sólo digo que necesitamos saber quienes pueden ser los sospechosos y para eso necesitamos a alguien de tu entera confianza. Así que porque no tu hija, la cual es de tu entera confianza ¿Cierto?

-Claro-dijo el ministro-metería las manos al fuego por mi hija

-ALBUS-llego gritando la profesora McGonagall- te lo advertí, te lo dije que no podrían estar sin hacer alguna de sus famosas bromas

-Minerva-dijo Albus-calma- Ahora me puedes explicar lo que paso

-Los merodeadores hicieron una broma-dijo Minerva-una muy grande

* * *

-Esta vez si se pasaron chicos-les decía Dumbledore a los merodeadores- son profesores no se dan cuenta que tienen que dar un ejemplo bueno no de unas personas expertas en bromas

-Nadie ha dicho que fuimos nosotros-dijo Sirius en tono angelical

-Sirius-dijo Albus sonriendo- es lógico que fueron ustedes, creen que no iba a conocer sus mentes después de 7 años que estuvieron aquí

-Profesor-dijo James- tiene que aceptar que se lo merecían después de la broma que no hicieron

-James para eso existen los castigos, ustedes no pueden llegar a abusar de su poder de profesores

-NO abusamos de nada-dijo Remus

-A no-dijo Albus mientras los veía por sus lentes de media luna- el hecho que hayan tomado los ingredientes del están de profesores y lo hayan puesto con ayuda de decir que lo dije yo, eso no es un abuso

-Bueno…

-Lo siento-dijo Lily al entrar al la oficina- no quería molestar, mejor me voy

-NO señorita Evans-dijo Dumbledore- dígame a que vino

-Quería hablar con el profesor Potter, pero si no después vengo no hay problema

-NO-dijo Albus-claro que no mejor yo me llevo a los profesores Black y Lupin en mi oficina y así puedes hablar con James

-No profesor-dijo Lily-no es necesario después vengo

-No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta-dijo Albus sonriente- Sirius, Remus vamonos-dijo mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta

Después que los 3 salieran de la habitación James le pregunto a Lily

-¿Qué te trate por aquí?

-De quien fue la magnifica idea de convertirme en una estatua-dijo Lily sonriente

-¿Estas molesta?

-No-dijo Lily-solo que me sorprendió esa broma nunca se me había ocurrido

-Se metieron con los merodeadores-dijo James mientras se acercaba a Lily y le decía en el oído- y a nosotros todos los que no la hacen la pagan

-De eso ya me di cuenta-dijo Lily mientras se separaba de James

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto James mientras se acercaba a Lily otra vez

-¿Hacer que?

-Separte de mí-dijo James mientras acorralaba a Lily en la pared-acaso me tienes miedo

-Cla-claro que no-dijo Lily un poco nerviosa- sólo que no me gusta que me hablen en el oído

-¿Y por que no?-dijo James cerca de su oído

-No se-dijo Lily un poco alterada al sentir los labios de James en su cuello y como iban subiendo poco a poco hacia su lóbulo.

-James esto no esta bien-dijo Lily al sentir como James empezaba a succionar su lóbulo y a besarlo delicadamente- mañana nos vamos a arrepentir

-Bueno, por menos ahorita de puedo asegurar que no me voy a arrepentir esta noche-dijo James mientras ponia sus labios sobre los de Lily y con este pequeño gesto de James todas las dudas y los miedos que tenía Lily en su cabeza, desaparecieron.

Desde ese momento ya no eran profesor-alumna, eran James y Lily. Sin títulos, sin reglas, sin líneas que cruzar, sólo eran ellos y su pasión.

* * *

-¿Dónde estuviste metida?-le pregunto Susan a Lily al momento en que entro a la habitación- son las 3 de la mañana y tu no aparecías. Nos tenia muy preocupados

-Sus calma-dijo Lily muy sonriente- esto bien, estoy perfectamente bien

-Lily baja la voz, todas están dormidas, y me puedes decir que demonios te pasó

-La vida es maravillosa-dijo Lily recostándose en la cama de Susan-el amor es algo mágico

-Alto-dijo Susan-¿No que no creías en el amor?

-Sabes-dijo Lily suspirando-creo que voy a cambiar la opinión que tenia del amor, es algo maravilloso que todos deberían de sentir durante toda su vida

-Lily-dijo Susan asustada- ¿Con quien estuviste?

-Con la persona más maravillosa que conozco, la cual me hizo sentir lo que es el verdadero amor

-Lily-dijo Susan sorprendía- ¿Te acostaste con James?

-Yo no diría acostarme-dijo Lily en las nubes-yo diría hacer el amor

-Tener relaciones sexuales es lo mismo-dijo Susan desesperada por la actitud de su amiga

-No lo que hice hoy-dijo Lily-nunca lo había disfrutado tanto, nunca habían intervenido el amor un papel tan importante

-Lily-dijo Susan-puedes bajar de tu nube un momento. JAMES ES UN PROFESOR, te acostaste con un profesor, eso esta PROHIBIDO

-¿Y que?-dijo Lily sonriendo- antes de ser un profesor James es un hombre, del cual me enamore perdidamente

-Lily-dijo Susan tomándola de los brazos- ¿Que tal si lo que dijo Smith es verdad¿Que tal si James se acostó contigo para hacerte daño?

-Susan-dijo Lily un poco enojada- lo que creo es que estas celosa

-¿Celosa?-dijo Susan indignada- ¿Y porque tendría que estar celosa?

-Porque Sirius no te hace caso

-Sabes que eso no es cierto-dijo Susan enojada-yo te digo esto porque eres mi amiga

-Pues no parece-dijo Lily- una miga debe de apoyar a la otra en los momentos difíciles. Y debe alegrarse con la otra en lo momentos felices

-Te lo dijo porque te quiero

-No es cierto-dijo Lily enojada- y sabes que ya no quiero hablar, cuando logres que Sirius se fije en ti y se te baje ese humor de perros me avisas y así podemos hablar

-Sabes que Liliana-dijo Susan muy enojada- cuando te des cuenta que James estuvo jugando contigo y quieras llorar aquí voy a estar, para recordarte lo estupida que fuiste y burlarme de ti

-Eso nunca va a pasar-dijo Lily mientras se metía en el baño

-Ya lo veremos-dijo Susan metiéndose a la cama

* * *

-Ya esta-dijo James entrando a la habitación de Sirius

-¿Qué?-pregunto Remus

-La fase 1 del plan-dijo James tristemente

-¿Ya te acostaste con ella?-pregunto sorprendido Sirius

-Ya

-Tú no pierdes el tiempo eh-dijo Remus alegre

-No es chistoso-dijo James

-Ahora falta la fase 2-dijo Sirius seriamente

-Que Lily me vea besándome con otra tipa y que le diga que ella era solo una apuesta-dijo James tristemente

* * *

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola ") a todos:

¿Que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo. Saben me costo un poco de trabajo escribir la escena de Lily y James, ya que no quería llegar a un lemmon, pero creo que con esto lo hice muy romántico, me encantaría que me dijeran lo que piensan de esta escena, ya que definitivamente ha sido la que más trabajo me ha costado hacer. A la persona que me mandan su opinión de forma anónima, aquí están las contestaciones:

Para: anonyme hola niña! Me da mucha alegría que te haya gustado la historia, y espero que sigas leyéndola y que me comentes que te pareció esta capitulo. Besos

A los demás ya les conteste por medio de fan fiction. Bueno ahora un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo:

Titulo: Fase 2

-Es que no lo entiendes Liliana-dijo James enojado- TE USE, eras UNA APUESTA. Iba a ganar una cena gratis si lograba meterte en mi cama y sabes que, fue mucho más fácil de lo que pense

-Ya tengo el plan para destruir a Voldemort-dijo Smith alegre- y creeme va a ser mucho más fácil de lo que creíamos

-Si vienes a decir te lo dije no quiero escucharlo-dijo Lily mientras lloraba en su cama

-Estoy harta- dijo Lily mientras se paraba de la cama- ya no puedo estar en este colegio, me voy. Me voy a donde en verdad no me hagan daño

-Lily se fue a Estados Unidos-dijo Susan mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimas que le salían de los ojos- John vino por ella en la mañana

- No crees que ya destruiste demasiado nuestras vidas Potter-dijo Susan-por que no te largas de la escuela, ya cumpliste tu famosa apuesta así que mejor largate de nuestra vida

Bueno ahí esta el adelanto del próximo capitulo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y no olviden mandar un review (tomatazo, sugerencia, comentario, TODO SE ACEPTA) :).


	12. Fese 2 y una despedida

_La Elegida._

_En capítulos anteriores:_

_-Entonces es muy simple la tienes que conquistar, para después hacer la sufrir…………………………. mucho_

_-COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME-dijo Lily llorando-POR MI CULPA MI MADRE ESTA MUERTA_

_-¿Quiero que me ayudes a destruir a Voldemort?_

_-Desde ese momento ya no eran profesor-alumna, eran James y Lily. Sin títulos, sin reglas, sin líneas que cruzar, sólo eran ellos y su pasión_

_-Que Lily me vea besándome con otra tipa y que le diga que ella era solo una apuesta-dijo James tristemente_

_12.-Fase 2 y una despedida._

-Te veo muy feliz Lils-dijo Will al día siguiente durante el desayuno- ¿Te dieron una buena noticia?

-No necesitan darme una buena noticia para estar feliz-dijo Lily muy sonriente-la vida es maravillosa

-Me estas preocupando-dijo Jess seriamente

-Creo que esta enamorada-dijo Dennis un poco temeroso por la respuesta de su amiga

-Yo enamorada-repitió Lily sonriente- no

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Will un poco enojado-se te ve a leguas ¿No Sus?

-A mi no me metas-dijo Susan

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Jess-acaso no ves lo extraña que esta Lily

-Déjenla en paz-dijo Susan enojada-y de paso a mí-dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-¿Qué le sucede?-dijo Jess extrañada

-No le hagan caso-dijo Lily un poco extrañada por la reacción de su amiga- debe de tener unos cuantos problemas

* * *

-Smith-dijo Lily enojada- Me puedes explicar ¿Por qué demonios me querías ver? Sabes perfectamente que a estas horas supuestamente debo de estar en clases

-Creo que es más importante destruir a Voldemort que tus malditas clases

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Lily extrañada

-Ya tengo el plan para destruir a Voldemort-dijo Smith alegre- y creeme va a ser mucho más fácil de lo que creíamos

-Smith-dijo Lily al escuchar a su ex-enemigo-creo que tu cabeza esta afectada por algún tipo de cosa, matar a Voldemort es todo menos fácil

-Nadie dijo que lo tendríamos que matar

-Explícate-dijo Lily intrigada

-Por lo que he estado averiguando-empezó Smith mientras prendía un cigarro-Voldemort se refugia y se basa mucho en los mortifagos.

-¿Eso que tiene de importante?-pregunto Lily

-Todo-dijo Smith sonriendo-¿Te imaginas si Voldemort ya no tuviera seguidores¿Qué haría?

-No le importaría-dijo Lily después de pensarlo un poco- atacaría a los lugares el sólo

-Exacto-dijo Smith-SOLO

-No entiendo

-Si Voldemort dejara de tener seguidores, automáticamente dejaría de tener a sus "guardaespaldas", así los aurores podrían luchar contra 1 hombre no contra 20

-Haber si entendí-dijo Lily después de escucharlo-tu plan es quitarle todos los seguidores a Voldemort y cuando este solo atacarlo

-Exacto

-¿y como demonios vamos a hacer eso?

-Formando otro bando-dijo Smith sonriendo

-Nunca pensé que diría esto pero tienes buenos planos-dijo Lily sonriendo

-Claro-dijo Smith-recuerda que siempre fuimos buenos juntos, teníamos cada plan y nos salíamos siempre son la nuestra

-Pero eso acabo-dijo Lily firmemente

-Porque tú lo quisiste-dijo Smith acercándose a Lily- si hubieras seguido en la Agencia Secreta de Protección Amiga, otra cosa sería

-Pero no lo soy-dijo Lily-así que deja de recordar mis momentos como agente

* * *

-Lo siento no lo vi-dijo Lily al tropezarse con alguien en el pasillo- ¡JAMES!

-Ah eres tú-dijo Jame sen un tono despectivo

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Lily extrañada por la actitud de su "novio"

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo con el tono más frío e indiferente que podía hacer James

-¿Sobre que?

-Lo de anoche-dijo James sencillamente- pero no aquí-dijo mientras tomaba a Lily del brazo y la jalaba de un brazo, para meterla en un salón vació

-James me estas lastimando-dijo Lily al sentir la opresión en su brazo

-¡Que delicada!-dijo James con sarcasmo, mientras la soltaba y empezaba a dar vueltas por el aula

-James quiero decirte que lo de anoche…

-Fue un error-concluyo James, mientras que por dentro se estaba muriendo su extracción tenia que demostrar firmeza, seguridad.

-¿Perdón?-dijo Lily extrañada-¿De que estas hablando James?

-Es que no lo entiendes Liliana-dijo James enojado- TE USE, eras UNA APUESTA. Iba a ganar una cena gratis si lograba meterte en mi cama y sabes que, fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensé

-¿Perdón?-dijo Lily extrañada por las palabras de James- James deja de decir bromas, en serio que no son buenas en este momento

-NO ES NINGUNA BROMA-dijo James mostrando su mejor actuación- ya te lo dije, fuiste una maldita apuesta

-¿Apuesta?-dijo Lily mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas- Me estas diciendo que valgo una maldita cena

-En mi opinión vales menos que eso

-James-dijo Lily mientras se acercaba a él-dime que es una de tus malditas bromas

-¿Qué te sucede acaso no entiendes el maldito español?-dijo James mientras la tomaba de los brazos- fuiste una APUESTA, si entiendes eso o te lo explico

-Si entiendo, no estoy idiota

-Pues yo no diría eso-dijo James sarcásticamente-al fin y al cabo te hice mía, lo cual fue extremadamente fácil, y sabes que Liliana eres buena en la cama, o mejor dicho en todas partes.

Lily al escuchar eso no pudo resistir y le dio una cachetada a James mientras le grito-NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA, NO TE ME ACERCES NUNCA MÁS-dijo mientras salía del salón

-Perdón amor-susurro James mientras empezó a llorar recargándose en la pared, sabiendo que lo que acababa de hacer lo iba a lamentar toda su vida

* * *

-¿Alguien ha visto a Lily?-pregunto Susan extrañada por no ver a su amiga a la hora de la comida

-No-dijo Will- y es raro porque Lily nunca se salta esta comida, con eso que dice que si no subes de peso

-Lo más raro es que no la vimos desde que dijo que tenía que salir con urgencia en la clase de pociones-dijo Dennis extrañado

-¿Creen que le haya pasado algo?-pregunto preocupada Jess

-NO-dijo Will-recuerda que las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar

-Lo se-dijo Sus-pero esto es muy raro

-¿Si la vamos a buscar a la torre común?-dijo Susan preocupada

-¿No estará con James?-pregunto Dennis un temeroso por la reacción de sus amigos

-No-dio Susan- cuando no la encontraba la primera persona que pensé que podía estar Lily era con James, pero si no se han dado cuenta James esta en la mesa de maestros con sus amigos

-Eso es raro-dijo Jess un poco preocupada

-¿Donde demonios estará?-se pregunto Will

-Saben que-dijo Susan mientras se levantaba-la voy a buscar a la habitación, mientras busquen en los jardines-dijo mientras salía hacia la torre de Gryffindor

* * *

"_No lo puedo creer"_pensaba Lily_"Era la primera vez que en verdad sentía lo que era el amor, y me pasa esto ¿Acaso no estoy destinada a ser amada¿Por qué cuando comienzo a creer en el amor se traiciona¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?" _esos eran uno de los tantos pensamientos que corrían por la cabeza, los cuales se vieron interrumpidos con la llegada de alguien a su habitación, cuando Lily se dio cuenta que era Susan, se recostó y dijo

-Si vienes a decir te lo dije no quiero escucharlo-dijo Lily mientras lloraba en su cama

-¿Qué paso Lily?-pregunto Susan preocupada por el estado de su amiga-¿Estas bien?

-NO-dijo Lily sinceramente-me quiero morir Sus

-Lily no digas eso-dijo Susan mientras la abrazaba- no puedes morir a esta edad que eres joven, hermosa, deseable, tienes todo lo que una chica quisiera

-Pero no tengo al amor del hombre que amo-dijo Lily tristemente

-Momento-dijo Susan al escuchar a su amiga

-Pensé que no creías en el amor-dijo Sus extrañada

-Pues ya creo-dijo Lily-pero sabes que, es una porquería, te hace sufrir mucho, ya que al principio te suben las estrellas y cielos, pero cuando consiguen lo que querían te botan como si fuéramos de reciclaje

-¿Qué te hizo James?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-dijo Lily mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas

-Es lógico-dijo Sus-sabes cada vez que te veía tus ojos se iluminaban de amor, aunque no quisieras reconocerlo yo sabía que estabas perdidamente enamorada de él

-Para lo que me sirvió-dijo Lily- para sufrir. Por esto no quería creer en el maldito amor, el amor lo único que ocasiona es dolor, sufrimiento

-NO es cierto-dijo Susan-también alegría y felicidad

-¿Pero por cuanto tiempo?

-No pienses así Lily-dijo Susan muy espantada- mejor recuerda en todos los momentos que pasaste con él, no puedes dejarte caer por un hombre que te hace llorar, ese tipo de hombres no te merecen amiga. James no se merece tus lágrimas

-Lo único que quería de mí era acostarse conmigo-dijo Lily muy triste

-Es un bruto-dijo Susan-Lily yo se que por más que te de consejos no te van a servir de nada, ya que te sientes tan mal que no puedes pensar correctamente, además que es muy difícil olvidarlo. Pero yo te voy a decir algo que si puedes hacer-dijo Susan mientras le tomaba las manos- no dejes que te vea caída, no dejes ver que te esta haciendo sufrir, ya que si te ve así se va a sentir mejor, no permitas llegar a su lugar.

-Estoy harta- dijo Lily mientras se paraba de la cama- ya no puedo estar en este colegio, me voy. Me voy a donde en verdad no me hagan daño

.-Lily ¿Y todo lo que te dije?

-Lo siento Sus-dijo Lily muy triste-pero no puedo con esta tristeza es mucho más grande que yo, y se que si me quedo aquí no voy a poder superarlo, lo mejor es irme

-¿Y nosotros?

-Ustedes siempre van a ser mis amigos-dijo Lily mientras la abrazaba- crees que voy a olvidar el hecho de que fuiste tú la primera persona que conocí en este país

-Lily-dijo Susan llorando-sabes te quiero mucho, porque a pesar del poco tiempo que tengo de conocerte te quiero mucho y me da miedo no volverte a ver

-Yo también Sus-dijo Lily-pero te prometo que voy a estar aquí el día de su graduación

-¿Cuándo te quieres ir?-pregunto Susan

-Lo más pronto posible-dijo Lily seriamente-entre más pronto me vaya de aquí es mejor

-Entonces tengo que decirles a los demás para hacerte una fiesta sorpresa-dijo Susan mientras se levantaba

-No-dijo Lily-no quiero que los demás se enteren, soy muy mala para las despedidas

-Pero…

-Pero nada-dijo Lily firmemente-prométeme que no vas a decir nada hasta que ya no este en el colegio

-Te lo prometo

* * *

-¿A que se debe ese cambio de opinión?-pregunto John

-Sólo dime si puedes venir por mí-dijo Lily mientras hablaba con John por teléfono

-Claro que si-dijo John rápidamente- sólo que se me hace raro tu cambio de opinión

-Las cosas cambian

-Esta bien ¿Cuándo quieres que vaya por ti?

-Lo más pronto posible-dijo Lily tristemente

-Mañana por la noche-dijo John

-Perfecto-dijo Lily-entonces nos vemos mañana

-Lils-dijo John antes de cortar- ¿Qué dicen tus amigos?

-No saben nada-dijo Lily- y por favor no le digas a nadie, quiero que sea una sorpresa para todos

-Pero tu papa…

-Ya no me importa lo que piense-dijo Lily-además cuando mi mama murió el me dijo que si quería me podía salir de Howgarts, en ese momento le dije que no, pero ahora cambie de opinión

-Esta bien Lils-dijo John- nos vemos mañana

-Adiós-dijo Lily mientras colgaba el teléfono

-Me pregunto que le habrá pasado a Lily para que cambiara de opinión-dijo John después de colgar con su mejor amiga

* * *

-James tomando no vas a solucionar nada-dijo Remus mientras le quitaba el vaso de whisky de fuego

-Déjame Remus-dijo James un poco borracho, no mejor dicho muy borracho-tengo que olvidar la tontería que hice

-A lo mejor la olvidas ahorita-dio Sirius mientras limpiaba las 3 botellas que estaban en el suelo-pero cuando estés sobrio, lo vas a recordar y te va a doler más

-NO-dijo James-soy un animal, no se como pude hacer eso, no tengo escrúpulos

-James fue por trabajo

-ESO ES LO PEOR-dijo James muy alterado mientras se trataba de parar, cosa que le resultaba imposible-DEJE A LA MUJER QUE AMO, POR UN MALDITO TRABAJO

-No la puedes amar-dijo Remus tranquilamente

-TU QUE SABES, TU NO SIENTES LO QUE YO ESTOY SINTIENDO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS

-Amigo yo creo que estas encaprichado con ella-dijo Sirius sabiamente

-CALLATE-dijo James muy enojado-TU ERES LA ÚLTIMA PERSONA QUE PUEDE HABLAR DE ESTO, TENIAS UNA NOVIA NUEVA CADA SEMANA, Y PENSABAS QUE A TODAS LAS AMABAS, ASÍ QUE MEJOR NO HABLES

-Mira-dijo Sirius enojado-yo no tengo la culpa de la tontería que hiciste, así que no te desquites conmigo. Y sobre las novias tú sabes muy bien por que lo hacía-dijo mientras salía de la oficina muy enojado

-Creo que te pasaste-dijo Remus al ver como su amigo salía de la habitación

-Se lo merece-dijo James-por meterse en asuntos que no le importa

-Claro que le importa-dijo Remus-eres su mejor amigo, y le duele verte así

-No parece

-Si dejaras de tomar-dijo Remus mientras le quitaba la botella-y pensaras tantito, creo que entenderías a Sirius

-NO, LOS QUE TIENEN QUE ENTENDER SON USTEDES

-SABES QUE-dijo Remus cansado de la actitud de su amigo-CUANDO ESTE SOBRIO Y MÁS CALMADO, HABLAMOS MIENTRAS, AHOGATE EN ALCOHOL, PORQUE EN ESTE MOMENTO ES EL ÚNICO QUE TE AGUANTA-dijo mientras salía del cuarto

* * *

-¿Cuándo te vas?-pregunto Susan a Lily al día siguiente en la mañana

-En la noche-dijo Lily

-Pero…

-No Sus-interrumpió Lily- ya esta hecho, ya hable con Dumbledore sobre mi cambió y también ya hable con Flitch para que me acepte en Salem

-Te voy a extrañar-dijo Susan mientras la abrazaba

-Yo también-dijo Lily mientras unas lágrimas le salían de los ojos-basta que ya vienen los demás

-¿Qué les pasa?-pregunto Will a 2 de sus amigas llorando

-Nada-dijo Lily rápidamente- cosas de mujeres

-OK-dijo Dennis-no quiero saberlas

-Es lo mejor para ti-dijo Sus tristemente

-¿Qué clase tenemos?-pregunto Lily tratando de cambiar de tema

-Con James-dijo Jess

-NO quiero entrar-dijo Lily

-¿Qué?-pregunto extrañado Will-no era tú clase favorita

-ERA-dijo Lily-mejor que les parece si vamos a los jardines a platicar

-Perfecto-dijo Will mientras se levantaba junto con sus otros amigos

* * *

-Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido-dijo Jess mientras jugaba con el pasto- esto es relajante

-Si-dijo Will-es mejor que estar escuchando la voz histérica de Potter

-Chavos-dijo de repente Lily-quiero decirles algo

-¿Qué pasa Lils?-pregunto Jess

-Los quiero mucho-empezó Lily-quiero que sepan de cuando llegue a Inglaterra iba a ser mi peor castigo, que iba a ser una tortura estar aquí. Pero cuando los conocí esa perspectiva cambio, con ustedes todo cambio mi vida es más feliz, y más divertida. Les quiero agradecer su amistad y quiero que recuerden que pase lo que pase, si estamos separados por miles de kilómetros, quiero que sepan que siempre van a estar en mi corazón y que nunca los voy a olvidar

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto Will

-Sólo quería que lo supieran-dijo Lily tristemente ya que sabía que esa iba a ser la última vez que estaría con sus amigos, o por lo menos en mucho tiempo no los iba a ver

* * *

-¿Lista?-le pregunto John a Lily al llegar a Howgarts

-Sí-dijo Lily con lágrimas en los ojos

-Vamonos-dijo mientras tomaba el baúl de Lily-y todas tus demás cosas

-Dumbledore me las va a mandar a Salem

-Ok

-Me esperas 5 minutos-dijo Lily al ver que Susan iba llegando

-Claro-contesto John mientras caminaba hacía el lado opuesto

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Lily al estar frente a frente de Susan- te dije que no me gusta las despedidas

-Pues te amuelas-dijo Susan llorando-no voy a dejar que mi mejor amiga se vaya y que no me despida de ella.

-Sus-dijo Lily al escucharla- te quiero mucho, por favor nunca lo olvides

-Yo también-dijo Sus mientras la abrazaba- y si algún día regresas buscame

-Voy a regresar-dijo Lily mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas-te prometí que voy a estar el día de tú graduación y aquí voy a estar

-Más te vale-dijo Sus-si no te voy a buscarte y a jalar las patas

-JAJA-dilo Lily al escuchar a su amiga- te quiero pedir un favor

-Claro

-Cuando les digas a los demás que me fui les das esta carta-dijo Lily mientras le entregaba un sobre-ahí les explico porque no les quise decir, para que no se enojen contigo

-Siempre piensas en todo-dijo Sus con una pequeña sonrisa

-Lils-interrumpió John-ya nos tenemos que ir, el chofer ya nos esta esperando

-Si-dijo Lily-Adiós Sus-dijo mientras le daba el último abrazo-te quiero

-Yo también-dio Susan al ver como su amiga desaparecía por la puerta principal del castillo

* * *

-Como tardan en bajar-le dijo Will a Dennis mientras esperaban a sus amigas para ir a desayunar

-Por fin-dijo Dennis al ver que bajaba Jess

-¿Dónde están Lily y Sus?-pregunto Will al ver a su amiga sola

-NO están aquí-dijo extrañada Jess-en el cuarto no están y las camas están hechas

-¿Cómo?-pregunto extrañado Dennis- ¿Dónde andarán?

Y como si la invocaran Susan entro a la sala común, con los ojos muy rojos e hinchada de tanto llorar

-Sus-dijo Jess muy preocupada-¿Qué paso?

-Lily se fue a Estados Unidos-dijo Susan mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimas que le salían de los ojos- John vino por ella en la noche

-Dime que es una broma-dijo Will-Sus esto es una muy mala broma

-No es broma

-TU SABIAS QUE SE QUERÍA IR-dijo Will enojado-CONTESTA

-Si-dijo Sus llorando

-¿Y PORQUE NO NOS LO DIJISTE?-pregunto Will

-Les dejo esta carta-dijo Sus mientras le daba el sobre que Lily le había dado. Will al tomarla la saco rápidamente y empezó a leer:

_Queridos amigos:_

_Cuando ustedes estén leyendo esta carta, lo más probable es que yo este en Estados Unidos. Quiero que sepan que los quiero mucho, y que mi decisión de irme no la tome por ustedes, de hecho ustedes son las personas por las que me encontraba en ese lugar. Pero llego un momento en que ya no podía seguir en esa escuela ya que ese no es mi lugar. Desde que llegue no he hecho otra cosa que causar problemas y la verdad ustedes no se lo merecen, no se merecen estar en peligro por tener una amiga que la persiguen, por una maldita profecía. Ustedes se merecen una vida normal y feliz._

_Quiero que recuerden siempre las palabras que les dije en el jardín, porque casa una de ellas las dije con el corazón (y conste que es raro que este diciendo mis sentimientos)._

_Will, yo se que sientes por mí, pero yo no soy la indicada, espero que puedas encontrar a una chava que te quiera y que te merezca ya que eres un niño sensacional. Jess, eres una niña fantástica, nunca cambies, por favor no dejes que las personas con las que te rodeas influyan en tu vida ya que eres perfecta. Dennis, en el poco tiempo que te conocí descubrí que eres un niño maravilloso, del cual se pueden enamorar fácilmente. Amigo abre los ojos por que lo que mas quieres (amor) esta muy cerca de ti._

_Otra cosa, por favor no se vayan a enojar con Susan, yo le hice jurar que no les contara sobre mí partida, ella solo quería complacerme. Espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver sigan siendo los mejores amigos del mundo, por que así los voy a recordar por toda mi vida. Como mis mejores amigos._

_Lily_

-Fue por Potter-dijo Will al terminar de leer la carta-¿Verdad?

Antes de que Susan pudiera contestar la pregunta de Will, James entro a la sala común diciendo- ¿Dónde esta Lily?

-No le importa-dijo Will muy enojado-no puede estar aquí

-No te metas-dijo James muy enojado-Les pregunte algo ¿Dónde esta Lily? Me urge hablar con ella

- No crees que ya destruiste demasiado nuestras vidas Potter-dijo Susan de repente-por que no te largas de la escuela, ya cumpliste tu famosa apuesta así que mejor largate de nuestras vidas

-Susan no entiendo de que me estas hablando-dijo James extrañado por la reacción de su alumna

-Ah no entiende-dijo Will enojado- que quiere que le expliquemos: como arruino la vida de mi mejor amiga solo por una maldita apuesta, o como por su culpa Lily se fue de la escuela

-¿Cómo que Lily se fue de la escuela?-pregunto James

-Así es-dijo una voz a sus espaldas- Felicidades Potter, cumpliste con tu trabajo

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto James viendo al extraño

-Acaso no me recuerdas James-dijo el desconocida- Soy Smith, Kevin Smith

-Oh por Dios-dijo James, recordando todo lo que le había hecho a ese hombre en el pasado.

* * *

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola ") a todos:

¿Que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo. Perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve una racha de mala suerte. Primero no podía subir el capitulo, porque no se que problema tenía mi cuenta, ya que me lo arreglaron me enferme y no podía pararme ya que lo que me dio se llama salmonelosis (del estomago, es lo peor de esta vida), ya que me recupere puse el capitulo (aplausos jeje). Bueno sobre la historia, como pudieron ver aquí Lily ya se va, lo que significa que estamos como a la mitad de nuestra historia. A partir de aquí la historia se retoma en la actualidad (capitulo 1), ya que recuerden que todo esto son recuerdos. Bueno creo que es todo, muchas gracias a todas las personas que me mandaron su opinión. A las que lo hicieron por medio de fan fiction, ya les conteste a su mail, y a las que mandaron su opinión de forma anónima, aquí están las contestaciones:

Para: maca hola niña! Me da gusto que puedas actualizarte en esto de leer historias, ya que la verdad hay unas muy padres. Sobre la relación de Smith con Lily, en este capitulo pudimos ver como se conocieron, pero en el próximo capitulo sabremos que tiene que ver James en todo esto jeje. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero tus comentarios sobre el capitulo.

Bueno ahora un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo:

Título: El paso del tiempo.

-Te prometo algo Potter-dijo Smith muy enojado- tú te olvidaste de mí por un tiempo, pero tú NUNCA de vas a volver a olvidar de mí, me vas a pagar una por una.

-Pequeña-dijo Henry al ver a su hermana- me da tanto gusto que hayas venido

-No puedo creer que hayas venido-dijo Susan abrazando a su mejor amiga

-Tu y yo no tenemos NADA de que hablar, profesor-dijo Lily dándose la vuelta para evitar encontrarse con los otros 3 traidores.

"_Desde la última vez que los vi fue hace 3 años. Me pregunto que habrá sido de sus vidas. ¿Qué habrá sido de SU vida?"_

Bueno ahí esta el adelanto del próximo capitulo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y no olviden mandar un review (tomatazo, sugerencia, comentario, TODO SE ACEPTA) :).


	13. El paso del tiempo

_La Elegida._

_En capítulos anteriores:_

_-Una joven de unos 20 años, aproximadamente, se encontraba sentada en un famoso café en el centro de Londres_

_-Sabes si hubiera conocido a tu mama antes-dijo Voldemort en tono cínico- pero ni modo ahora esta muerta_

_-Yo también Sus-dijo Lily-pero te prometo que voy a estar aquí el día de su graduación_

_-Lily se fue a Estados Unidos-dijo Susan mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimas que le salían de los ojos- John vino por ella en la noche_

_-Oh por Dios-dijo James, recordando todo lo que le había hecho a ese hombre en el pasado._

_13.- El paso del tiempo._

-Sorprendido Potter

-Pensé que estabas muerto-dijo James con un poco de miedo

-Creo que tus planes fallaron

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto James sorprendido

-No creas que no se todo-dijo Smith mientras se acercaba adonde estaba James-se perfectamente que tú y tus amigos me mandaron matar

-Creo que estas un poco confundido-dijo James

-no-dijo Smith decididamente-el tipo que contrataron me lo dijo

-En verdad no se de que me estas hablando

-Mira Potter-dijo Smith muy agresivamente-no tengo ganas ni tiempo para hacer recordar el pasado. Lo único que quiero es que me contestes una pequeña pregunta que tengo ¿Por qué lo hiciste, acaso fue porque anduve con la persona que supuestamente amabas o porque te dolió que Angie me escogió a mí en lugar de a ti

-Y para que sirvió-dijo James muy enojado-la mataste

-Yo no la mate-dijo Smith

-Claro que si-dijo James-no se porque y como, pero estoy seguro que tu fuiste el culpable de su muerte. Además no te mande matare, sólo queríamos que te dieran un susto, si te lo tomas te muy apecho…

-Tomar a pecho-dijo Smith muy enojado-tú crees que si te ponen la maldita varita y te empiezan a torturar le vas a agradecer a la persona que te trato de matar

-QUE NO TRATE…

-No me importa-interrumpió Smith-si tratas o no de matarme lo único que se es que…

-Por Dios Kevin eso ya tiene mucho tiempo SUPERALO-dijo James desesperado- hasta yo ya lo había olvidado

-Te prometo algo Potter-dijo Smith muy enojado- tú te olvidaste de mí por un tiempo, pero tú NUNCA de vas a volver a olvidar de mí, me vas a pagar una por una. Y lo voy a hacer con la persona que más quieres

-¿Quién?

-Lily-dijo Smith sonriendo

-Note atrevas a tocarla-dijo James amenazadoramente- te juro que si le tocas un solo pelo te mato, y esta vez lo hago realidad

-¿Me estas amenazando?-dijo Smith burlonamente

-Si-dijo James

-No te preocupes, no le voy a hacer nada-dijo Smith-por ahora, en estos momentos me conviene tenerla de mi lado, cuando nuestros planos se realicen la mato

-No te atrevas-dijo James-te juro

-NO hagas juramentos que no vas a cumplir porque ambos sabemos perfectamente que no los vas a cumplir-dijo Smith-así que mejor disfruta el tiempo que tienes porque el tiempo de Lily esta contado-dijo Smith mientras salía de la sala común

* * *

TOC,TOC se escucho en la gran casa de campo de la familia Ashton

-Diga-dijo un señor ya grande vestido de traje negro-Oh por Dios, señorita Lily-dijo el mayordomo muy feliz

-Hola Pierre-dijo Lily muy triste-¿hay alguien en la casa?

-No señorita-dijo Pierre-sus hermanos están en el instituto y su padre en el trabajo

-Los voy a esperar en el jardín-dijo Lily mientras entraba a la enorme casa dirigiéndose hacía el jardín

-Señorita-dijo de repente Pierre-¿se encuentra bien? La veo muy triste

-No te preocupes Pierre voy a estar bien-dijo Lily tratando de convencer al mayordomo y especialmente tratándole convencerse a sí misma

-Si desea algo no dude en pedírmelo-dijo el mayordomo educadamente

-Cuando lleguen mis hermanos-empezó Lily-hombres-aclaro rápidamente-les puedes avisar que estoy en el jardín

-Claro señorita-dijo mientras se retiraba del salón

Al momento en que llego Lily al jardín recordó todo lo que le había sucedido en esa casa, la casa que la vio crecer, que la vio llorar, su refugio. Ese era su hogar, un hogar que había tratado de cambiar por un internado en Londres, lo cual había funcionado, hasta que cierto hombre de cabello negro, llegó a arruinarle la felicidad que tenía en ese lugar "_Quien me viera se reiría de mí_-pensaba Lily- _yo que juraba que el amor no existía y que las personas que sufrían por amor eran unas tontas, y ahora la tonta soy yo. Llorando por un hombre que me ha hecho tanto daño, pero a la vez al que he amado tanto. ¿Cómo paso¿En que momento me enamore de él¿Por qué él¿Por qué no Will¿Acaso estoy destinada a no amar¿MI destino es la infelicidad¿Alguna vez podré superar este dolor¿Por qué me duele tanto el corazón¿Porque siento que no puedo respirar?"_

-¿Por qué el amor duele?-dijo Lily en voz alta, mientras lloraba

-Pequeña-dijo Henry al ver a su hermana- me da tanto gusto que hayas venido

-Henry-dijo Lily mientras se trataba de secar las lagrimas al ver que su hermano mayor se acercaba-¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien-dijo Henry-¿Estuviste llorando?

-No-dijo Lily mientras se limpiaba los ojos- solo que se me metió una basurita en el ojo

-¿En los dos?

-Si-mintió Lily-no se de donde salio tanta basura

-Nunca has sido muy buena para mentir-dijo Henry mientras abrazaba a su hermana- sea lo que sea que te este pasando, recuerda que te quiero mucho y que siempre voy a estar contigo

-Gracias-dijo Lily mientras se separaba de su hermano-por ser mi hermano

-No te pongas sentimental, porque si no yo también me voy a poner así-dijo Henry sonriendo-pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías de estar en la escuela

-NO-dijo Lily-me regreso a casa

-¿COMO?

-Me regreso con ustedes-dijo Lily sonriendo

-Sabes-dijo Henry sonriendo-no se que te haya hecho tomar esa decisión pero me alegro de tener a mi pequeña hermana otra vez conmigo

-Yo también-dijo Lily sonriendo-sabes no se como lo vaya a tomar Petunia

-Creeme que no va a ser con felicidad-dijo Henry sonriendo-pero esta bien porque desde que te fuiste esta insoportable, y con eso que se alió con Regina no ha quien la aguante

-¿Quién es Regina?

-La novia de papa-dijo Henry con cierto miedo por la reacción de su hermana

-QUE-dijo Lily histérica- es increíble no tiene ni 3 meses que mama murió y mi padre ya tiene novia¿Qué demonios le pasa?-dijo mientras se dirigía hacía la casa

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto extrañado Henry

-A BUSCAR A MI PADRE-dijo Lily muy enojada-AHORA SI ME VA A ESCUCHAR

-La alegría regreso a la casa-dijo Henry sonriendo viendo como su pequeña hermana salía del jardín

* * *

-MI señor lo están buscando-dijo Malfoy

-Malfoy te dije que no quiero ver a nadie-dijo Voldemort enojado-no ves que estoy planeando el próximo ataque

-Mi señor-dijo Malfoy con un poco de miedo-siento insistir, pero es el espía que tenemos en Howgarts

-¿Y que hace aquí?-pregunto sorprendido Voldemort-¿Por qué demonios no esta vigilando a Lily?

-Dice que tiene noticias sobre la elegida

-Hazlo pasar

-MI señor-dijo una figura cubierta de negro arrodillándose enfrente de Voldemort- tengo noticias muy importantes

-Habla-ordeno Voldemort

-La elegida se fue

-¿SE FUE?-dijo Voldemort muy enojado-¿A DONDE?

-A Estados Unidos-dijo con cierto miedo

-¿Por qué me loa visas hasta ahorita?

-Porque me acabo de enterar-dijo, pero al ver la cara de confusión de Voldemort aclaro- ella se fue ayer, sin avisar y hoy en la mañana una compañera nos entrego una carta en donde nos decía que se había ido

-NO LO PUEDO CREER-dijo Voldemort muy enojado- LA PERDI, POR SU INEPTITUD ¡CRUCIO!-dijo apuntándole al mortifago encapuchado.

* * *

-James ¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Remus al ver a su amigo

-Smith esta aquí-dijo James histérico

-¿Smith?-dijo Sirius sorprendido- ¿Kevin Smith?

-Si-dijo James-me amenazo con hacerle algo a Lily

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Sirius-con lo que le hicimos no debería de estar muy lejos de aquí

-Supuestamente-dijo James preocupado-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No lo se-dijo Remus-pero tenemos que actuar rápido antes de que le haga algo a Lily

-No creo que pueda-dijo James tristemente

-¿Por qué?

-Primero-empezó James-porque los dos están juntos para hacer no se que cosa, y la segunda por que Lily se fue del país

-¿Cómo?-grito histérico Sirius-¿A dónde?

-A Estados Unidos-dijo JAMES-ahora si la perdí

-Amigo no se que decirte-dijo Remus

-Dime como matar a Smith por una buena vez-dijo James- y después como recuperar a Lily

_**

* * *

Meses después….**_

-"Hoy termina una etapa para todos ustedes-decía Dumbledore el día de la graduación de los alumnos de 7 año- pero también inicia una totalmente nueva, en la cual deben de buscar sus objetivos. Y tener en cuenta que la etapa que están viviendo no es nada fácil, es una de las épocas más obscuras que han existido, pero por eso no se van a dejar influenciar. Ustedes son una generación que puede ayudar o incluso puede cambiar el rumbo de la guerra, pero para eso deben de estar muy bien preparados, deben de tener en cuenta que son personas listas, personas que no deben de caer en las manos del mal-decía seriamente-pero creo que todo esto ya lo saben, así que no me quedas que decirles que los admiro mucho y los quiero, ya que han sido una de la generaciones que más me han divertido. Y aunque no todos estén con nosotros, quiero que los recuerden y que tengan en cuanta que siempre van a estar con ustedes. Bueno, creo que eso era todo lo que les tenía que decir, ahora solo me queda desearles suerte en la vida que inician. ¡FELICIDADES!"-al terminar el discurso todos los alumnos empezaron a gritar y aventaron sus sombreros.

-No puedo creer que lo logramos-dijo Will emocionado-Sus ¿Qué tienes?

-No vino-contesto tristemente

-¿Quién?-dijo Jess

-Como demonios crees que no iba a venir a ver como mis amigos terminaban la escuela-dijo una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos verdes

-No puedo creer que hayas venido-dijo Susan abrazando a su mejor amiga

-Yo te prometí que vendría-dijo Lily mientras se separa de su amiga-¿Cierto?

-Si, pero…

-¿A caso no piensas saludar a tus viejos amigos?-dijo una voz a su espalda- o será que como ya conociste a personas más interesantes te olvidas de nosotros

-No seas payaso Dennis-dijo Lily muy sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su amigo-los extrañe tanto

-¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?-dijo Jess mientras abraza a Lily- te estuvimos buscando por todas partes

-No creo que importa eso en estos momentos-dijo Lily sonriendo-lo importante es que estoy aquí con ustedes hoy, y que tenemos que pasárnoslas súper padre

-Si-dijo Susan-Lily tiene razón ¿Qué te pasa Will?-dijo Sus al ver a su amigo callado y sólo

-No piensas saludarme-dijo Lily un poco asustada por la reacción de su amigo

-¿Por qué te fuiste Lils?-fue lo único que pudo decir Will

-En verdad lo siento-dijo Lily con todo el corazón- no tuve otra solución, no quería despedirme no soy buena en esas cosas

-Por lo menos nos hubieras avisado-dijo Will dolido- Lily cuando leí la carta que nos dejaste me rompiste el corazón

-Will…

-No, Lily-dijo Will al ver que Lily le iba a decir algo- cuando decidiste irte sólo pensaste en ti no pensaste en el daño que nos ibas a hacer cuando nos enteráramos que te habías ido

-Will eso ya no importa-dijo Susan al ver que su amigo le reclamaba a Lily- lo importante es que Lily regreso

-NO-dijo Will-claro que es importante lo que estoy diciendo, porque todos saben que es verdad. A todos nos dolió cuando Lily se fue

-Si Will-dijo Jess-y eso ya paso, ahora tenemos a Lily de vuelta y esta vez se va a quedar con nosotros

-EH-empezó Lily un poco dudosa- No creo que sea posible

-¿Por qué dices eso?-dijo Dennis

-Por que mañana me regreso a EU

-¿MAÑANA?-dijo Susan-pero tú…

-sus-dijo Lily-mi vida esta en EU, y no puedo dejarla otra vez, no ahora que voy a hacer una carrera

-Entonces ¿A que veniste?-dijo Will un poco triste

-A verlos-empezó Lily-a felicitarlos, a estar con ustedes, aunque unos no quieran-dijo viendo a Will- Will perdón-dijo con la mayor sinceridad que pudo

-Solo con una condición-dijo Will sonriendo- que hoy recordemos viejos tiempos y que nos la pasemos super

-Hecho-dijo Lily mientras abrazaba a su viejo amigo

* * *

-¿Qué se siente?-pregunto McGonagoll a los 3 jóvenes profesores

-¿Qué profesora?-pregunto Remus

-Ver a su primera generación egresada

-Raro-dijo Sirius-sólo pienso en todo lo que van a tener que pasar todos estos chavos para sobrevivir, y me da miedo

-Lo se Sirius-dijo McGonagoll-todos sabemos que no todos vamos a sobrevivir, y eso me causa una tristeza inmensa, pensar que a algunos no los voy a ver jamás

-Oh Por Dios-dijo James de repente

-¿Qué pasa amigo?-dijo Sirius-te acabas de dar cuenta de lo que dijo Minerva

-NO-dijo James sorprendido-Lily esta aquí

-¿Qué?-pregunto Remus extrañado-James creo que ya estas viendo alucinaciones, es imposible que este aquí

-Si esta-dijo James histérico-esta con sus amigos VEAN-dijo mientras señalaba el centro del gran comedor

-James no se si sea ella-dijo Sirius un poco dudoso

-Por Merlín-dijo James enojado-dime Sirius ¿Cuántas personas conoces con el pelo rojo?

-Que tenga el pelo rojo no significa que sea ella-dijo Remus sabiamente

-Saben algo-dijo James enojado- a caso piensan que no soy capaz de reconocer a la mujer que amo. Se que es Lily y no voy a permitir que se vaya sin hablar antes con ella-dijo mientras se dirigía hacía donde estaba la joven con pelo rojo

-Esto no esta bien-dijo Remus tranquilamente

-¿Me perdí de algo?-pregunto McGonagall extrañada por la reacción de James

-De muchas cosas-dijo Sirius cansadamente-le explico

* * *

-¿Y que ha sido de tu vida?-pregunto Will mientras abrazaba a Lily

-Ya sabes lo mismo de siempre-dijo Lily-he estado haciendo unas cuantas bromas, he estudiado-pero al ver la cara de sus amigos aclaró-…poco. Ya saben lo normal-dijo Lily sonriendo, pero de pronto recordó algo- ah y he estado haciéndole al vida imposible a Regina

-¿Quién es Regina?-pregunto Susan

-La prometida de mi papa

-No te creo-dijo Jess-pero tu mama no tiene mucho que murió y tú papa ya se va a casar

-JESS-dijo Dennis-no seas impertinente

-No-dijo Lily-es verdad, de hecho yo pensé igual, pero ya estoy trabajando en eso, unas cuantas semanas más y Regina se va

-Ah Lily-dijo Susan divertida-tu y tu cabeza maquiavélica

-Pero así me quieres-dijo Lily sonriendo

-Oye-dijo Dennis-sigues con la tonta idea de destruir a Voldemort

-Si-dijo Lily-pero no he hecho nada, porque Smith no aparece-dijo Lily en un tono preocupado-es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, hay veces que pienso que esta muerto

-Lily-dijo Susan-yo tengo que decirte algo con respecto a eso

-¿Qué?

-Lo que pasa es que al otro día que te fuiste Smith vio y se encontró con Potter, pero cuando se encontraron…

-Hola Lily-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Lily inmediatamente reconoció la voz de la persona que hablaba, era James Potter, la única persona que la había hecho sufrir de verdad, la única persona que odiaba y amaba con la misma intensidad.

-Profesor-dijo Lily encarándolo

-¿Podemos hablar?-dijo James

-Nosotros nos vamos-dijo Susan tratando de jalarse a sus amigos

-Pero no podemos…-empezó Will, ya que no quería dejar a su ex –profesor con su amiga

-Will vamonos-dijo de nuevo Susan un poco enojada

Ya que todos se habían ido, dejando a Lily y a James solos, se hizo un ambiente muy pesado, hasta que James dijo

-Tenemos que hablar-repitió

-Tu y yo no tenemos NADA de que hablar, profesor-dijo Lily dándose la vuelta para evitar encontrarse con los otros 3 traidores.

-Si tenemos algo de que hablar-dijo James tomándola del brazo-es de algo muy importante

-¿para que?-dijo Lily enojada-ya cumpliste con la apuesta, ya me arruinaste la vida, que más quieres de mí James-dijo Lily mientras empezaba a llorar-por favor déjame en paz

-NO quiero-dijo James-Lily yo te amo, me di cuenta…

-No te creo-dijo Lily llorando- ahorita si tanto dices que me amas, déjame acaso no te das cuenta que me hace daño verte

-¿pero por que?-dijo James dolido

-Por que te sigo amando-dijo Lily llorando- y te juro que he tratado de sacarte de mi cabeza, pero simplemente no puedo, es un amor que me mata todos lo días. Déjame por favor, hazlo por el amor que supuestamente me tienes

-Lily no pidas eso-dijo James-pideme lo que quieras, excepto eso no puedo dejarte. Eres mi vida sin ti yo me muero-dijo con una sinceridad increíble-estos meses han sido una tortura, porque no sabía nada de ti, no sabía si estabas bien o no, no sabía donde estabas o con quien.

-Ya viste que estoy bien-dijo Lily fríamente mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas-y no me vengas con tus teatros, porque tu mismo buscaste que lo nuestro no funcionara

-Lily es que no fue una apuesta-dijo James- era…

-No me importa-dijo Lily decididamente-lo que me importa en estos momentos es que estoy bien, que estoy superando todo el daño que me hiciste. Así que no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida, me entendiste. Hasta nunca Potter-dijo Lily mientras se daba la vuelta para irse , sin escuchar lo que James le quería decir, toda la verdad sobre el paradero de Smith.

* * *

-No me gusta que vayas a Londres, ve como regresas-dijo el papa de Lily a su hija

-NO te preocupes papa-dijo Lily limpiándose las lágrimas- no planeo ir a Londres, hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos aquí antes

-La caja-dio Charles, el cual se encontraba abrazando a su hermana menor

-Si-dijo Lily-debo de entender porque dicen que en esa caja esta la clave sobre la importancia de la profecía

-Pequeña-dijo Henry-pero eso es una suposición, no es un hecho

-Hecho o no, yo tengo que averiguarlo-dijo Lily decididamente-recuerda que la persona que menciona en esa cosa, es a mí

-No-dijo su papa decididamente-una profecía no siempre es realidad

-Papa-dijo Lily-no te preocupes no voy a permitir que me pongan no se que cosa, para tener un hijo con ese espanto

-Lily y si en esa caja viene alguna poción capaz de embarazarte de Voldemort-dijo Charles

-¿Esperma?-dijo Lily

-No lo creo-dijo Henry-sean racionales Voldemort no va a poner su esperma en una caja que se enterró a no se cuantos metros es un poco raro

-Ya no se que pensar-dijo Lily-lo único que se es que voy a ir a buscar explicaciones yo sola porque Smith no se donde demonios esta

-No vas a ir sola-dijo Henry

-Claro que sí-dijo Lily-no voy a dejar que nadie me acompañe

-No creo que John piense igual-dijo Charles sonriendo-creo que lo tendrás que llevar

-No inventes-dijo Lily sonriendo, ya que sabía perfectamente que John no la iba a dejar sola y menos sabiendo lo que planeaba hacer. Lo único que Lily sabia era que esos próximos años su vida iba a cambiar totalmente.

_**

* * *

3 años después…**_

Una joven de unos 20 años, aproximadamente, se encontraba sentada en un famoso café en el centro de Londres, recordando todo lo que había pasado para estar en donde se encontraba en estos momentos. Lily no podía creer cuanto había cambiado su vida en los últimos 3 años. Cuando decidió irse a buscar explicaciones sobre la famosa caja, se olvido de todos los problemas que tenía, sin esperar que cuando llegara a Londres iba a encontrar muchos más problemas.

Su vida estos años no había tenido un hogar determinado, ella y sus inseparables amigos (John, Paul, Daniel y Chris) habían decidido irse el mismo día que Lily había platicado con su familia. A partir de ese momento sus vidas cambiaron, para empezar Lily después de mucho esfuerzo logro que Regina (la prometida de su padre) se fuera de la casa. Después Charlie murió de una extraña enfermedad de la que se contagio en India. Y para terminar sus terribles años, la búsqueda de la caja se extendió por todo el mundo, sin saber que era lo que en verdad buscaban. Por eso se encontraba en Londres después de tanto tiempo, ya que la última pista que habían encontrado los llevaba a Londres, para ser más específicos a una vieja casa en las afueras de Londres

-"_Es increíble estar aquí de nuevo-_pensaba Lily- _tengo tantos recuerdos sobre mis amigos. Me pregunto ¿Cómo estarán?_ _Desde la última vez que los vi fue hace 3 años. Me pregunto que habrá sido de sus vidas. ¿Qué habrá sido de SU vida, no Liliana no piensen el **él**, ahora ya tienes un novio que te adora y que tu también ¿Cierto?"_

-¿Qué piensas amor?-dijo un joven de cabello castaño, alto fornido muy guapo, que se llamaba…. John

-En como ha cambiado mi vida estos años-dijo Lily melancólicamente

-NO quiero que te pongas triste recuerda que tenemos que ir a la casa esa-dijo John mientras el tomaba la mano a Lily

-Si, flaca-dijo Chris- John tiene razón te necesitamos al 100

-Lo estoy-dijo Lily-creanme que lo que más quiero es saber de que demonios se trata esa caja

-Y como abrirla-aclaró Paul

-También eso-dijo Lily

-Mejor menos platica y más acción-dijo Daniel-vamonos a la casa

-Tiene razón Dan-dijo John-nos aparecemos en las coordenadas que les di, es el jardín de la casa

-Perfecto, nos vemos allá-dijo Paul mientras desaparecía

* * *

La casa era una vieja mansión, mal cuidada, my grande. Desde el momento en que veías la casa te daba miedo, ya que algo maligno cubría esa casa, y no sólo la cubría, en esa casa había maldad. Esa casa era el escondite de Lord Voldemort.

-Muy bien-dijo John después de aparecerse- ya estamos todos ¿cierto?

-Odio aparecerme-dijo Lily-no se te pudo ocurrir otro método

-Lo siento amor, pero era el más seguro y fácil de conseguir

-Ya lo sabía-dijo Lily un poco enojada-mejor vamos a entrar

-Hay que tener cuidado-dijo Chris-no creo que sea tan fácil de entrar

-Lo más seguro es que ya sepan que estamos aquí-dijo Daniel

-Estamos listo-dijo Paul-así que quien venga que se de por muerto

* * *

-Bellatrix-decía Voldemort-necesito que vayas con Regulus por el anillo

-Si mi señor-dijo Bellatrix-será un placer

-MI señor-dijo un encapuchado-perdón por la interrupción pero tenemos visitas

-¿Visitas?

-Si mi señor-dijo el mortifago-acaban de aparecerse en el jardín

-¿Y como lograron eso?

-No lo se señor-dijo- quiere que hagamos algo

-NO-dijo Voldemort-déjenles el camino fácil, quiero verlos aquí rápido

-SI mi señor-dijo el mortifago mientras salía de la sala

-MALFOY-dijo Voldemort-organiza un grupo y prepárense para pelear. Y todos mis elegidos-dijo viendo a un grupo en especial-acérquense a mí, ustedes se quedaran conmigo, para ver quienes fueron los estupidos que entraron a mis territorios.

* * *

-Esto ha sido muy fácil-dijo Chris-nos ha causado más problemas entrar a otros lugares que a este, que es donde supuestamente Voldemort esta

-Esto no esta bien-dijo John

-Es una trampa-dijo Lily un poco asustada-estoy segura

-No te preocupes no te va a pasara nada-dijo John tomándola de la mano-primero me matan a mí y después de hacen algo

-HAY QUE LINDO ES EL AMOR-dijo una voz-NO, DE HECHO ES REPUGANTE ¿NO LO CREES LILY?

-Voldemort-dijo Lily al escuchar la voz de su enemigo

-Pensé que no me ibas a reconocer-dijo mientras salía de la oscuridad- saben según yo es de mala educación llegar a una casa sin previo aviso

-Necesitamos invitación para entrar aquí-dijo Chris burlonamente

-No juegues con fuego niña-dijo Voldemort-no sabes con quien estas hablando

-Si lo se-dijo Chris desafiándolo-y la verdad no me da miedo, de hecho me da risa, estar enfrente de un tipo como tú

-¿Perdón?-dijo Voldemort enojado

-Como escuchaste

-Chris basta-susurro Paul

-Le deberías hacer caso a tu amiguito-dijo Voldemort-no tienes idea de lo que te puede pasar si sigues así

-Inténtalo-dijo Chris con una sonrisa burlona

-Insolente-dijo Bellatrix-como te atreves a hablarle así al señor tenebroso

-¿Señor tenebroso?-dijo Chris-que risa me da

-BASTA-grito Lily-el problema siempre lo has traído contra de mí no Tom, así que deja a mis amigos en paz

-AH-dijo Voldemort burlándose de Lily-siempre tratando de salvar a sus amigos que conmovedor

-Lastima que tu nunca vas a tener que hacer eso-dijo Lily maliciosamente-¿Por qué tu nunca vas a tener amigos?

-Como te atreves a decir eso-dijo Voldemort enojado

-Porque es la verdad-dijo Lily sonriendo

-SABES-dijo Voldemort sonriendo-no los tengo porque quiero evitar la traición, como lo hicieron contigo

-¿Qué?-pregunto Lily extrañada

-Fuiste muy tonta Lily-dijo Voldemort maliciosamente-nunca te diste cuenta que yo te tenía muy vigilada, sabía que era lo que hacías. Sabía cada uno de tus pasos

-¿de que estas hablando?-dijo Lily un poco asustada

-Que todo el tiempo que estuviste en Howgarts y en Londres te tuve muy bien vigilada-dijo Voldemort maliciosamente- uno de tus amigos era espía

-No es cierto-dijo Lily desesperadamente-esto en un truco para empezar a dudar de mis amigos. Pero déjame decirte que no te va a funcionar, yo se que todos me son fieles, que no se atreverían a ser mortifagos

-Pues creo que te fallo uno-dijo Voldemort maliciosamente- si no me crees pruébalo tu misma

-¿COMO?

-Quitate la mascara-le ordeno Voldemort al mortifago que se encontraba a su derecha-vamos a darle la sorpresa a Lily de ver quien es la persona que la traiciono

-Si mi señor-dijo la voz de una mujer

-OH por Dios-dijo Lily al ver la cara de la mujer que cubría la mascara- ¿JESS?

* * *

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola ") a todos:

¿Que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo. Perdón por la tardanza, pero lamentablemente tuve otra recaída de la maldita salmonelosis, la cual me llevó directo al hospital. Pero gracias a tantas medicinas e inyecciones X(, estoy mucho mejor. Y cuando regrese a mi casa, no tenía el capitulo escrito entonces me tuve que poner a escribir, pero como no puedo estar mucho tiempo sentada, no podía adelantar mucho. Pero ahora que ya estoy bien, espero poder ponerme al corriente con TODAS mis historias. Les quiero avisar que la próxima semana no podré actualizar porque me voy de vacaciones YUPI (yo salida del hospital pero me voy jeje) entonces espero a partir de la próxima semana actualizar todas mis historias. Bueno creo que es todo, muchas gracias a todas las personas que me mandaron su opinión (aunque fueron menos de las normales y no se por que SNIF, SNIF) A las que lo hicieron por medio de fan fiction, ya les conteste a su mail, y a las que mandaron su opinión de forma anónima, aquí están las contestaciones:

Para: aditomi hola niña! Muhcas gracias por empezar a leer la historia, jeje me alegro mucho. Sobre que mate a Lily James no puedo, pero sobre el embarazo no te preocupes porque eso va a pasar muy pronto (dentro de unos 2 capitulo), así que espera las actualizaciones para que sepas jeje. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero tus comentarios.

Bueno ahora un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo:

Título: Revelaciones.

-No es cierto-dijo Jess-siempre fui la sombra tuya o de Susan, siempre las dos eran mejor en todo. Calificaciones, belleza, novios, en todo y estaba harta por eso lo hice

-Lily esta muy grave-dijo el doctor- no se si logre sobrevivir.

-¿Cómo que James mato a Smith?-dijo Lily histérica

-Lily-dijo James mientras la tomaba de la cara-yo se que tienes buenas razones para odiarme, pero te amo. Todos estos años no pudo dejar de pensar en ti. Sabes siempre me había reído de las personas que se enamoraban, pero esta vez el tiro me salió mal. Lastime a la única mujer que en verdad he amado…-James no puedo terminar ya que Lily lo estaba besando.

-¿Qué paso entre tú y James?-dijo John muy enojado- Liliana, dime ¿Donde estuviste anoche?

Bueno ahí esta el adelanto del próximo capitulo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y no olviden mandar un review (tomatazo, sugerencia, comentario, TODO SE ACEPTA) :).


	14. Revelaciones

_La Elegida._

_En capítulos anteriores:_

_-Y lo van a llevar acabo, porque no creo que quieran perder los puestos que tanto trabajo les han costado ¿O sí? Recuerden que pueden tener beneficios magníficos_

_-Esta profecía habla sobre una mujer cuya belleza es tan exorbitante, cuyos cabellos y ojos conquistarían hasta al hombre más duro del mundo. Cosa que según la profecía lograría, y que de esta relación nacería el responsable de la purificación del mundo_

_-Déjame por favor, hazlo por el amor que supuestamente me tienes_

_Lo único que Lily sabia era que esos próximos años su vida iba a cambiar totalmente._

_-OH por Dios-dijo Lily al ver la cara de la mujer que cubría la mascara- ¿JESS?_

_14.-Revelaciones._

-Muy bien Liliana-dijo Voldemort-vez que te fallo tus predicciones

-NO puedo creerlo-dijo Lily al ver a su amiga- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque estoy harta-dijo Jess enojada-harta de que todos me catalogan como la hija del ministro. Y sólo por eso debo de ser buena, educada. NO me dejan formar una imagen propia, pero aquí, soy yo. Son ningún tipo de titulo o de presión social, aquí puedo ser yo

-Con nosotros también-dijo Lily llorando

-no es cierto-dijo Jess-siempre fui la sombra tuya o de Susan, siempre las dos eran mejor en todo. Calificaciones, belleza, novios, en todo y estaba harta por eso lo hice

-Jess yo no sabía-dijo Lily-yo pensé que…

-Pues pensaste mal Liliana-dijo Jess-yo soy la verdadera la autentica Jessica, no tu amiga.

-No es cierto-dijo Lily- sabes perfectamente que entre nosotros no hubo ningún tipo de preferencias, tu creaste algo que no existe

-Tú no lo notabas-dijo Jess histérica-pero siempre la hubo, todos preferían estar con ustedes y no conmigo

-Jess…-empezó a decir Lily

-BASTA-dijo Voldemort- creo que ya fue suficiente para su momento de reclamos, ahora viene lo divertido-dijo en tono malicioso-vamos a divertirnos un rato-dijo viendo a Lily y a sus amigos

-Mi señor-dijo Bellatrix-me da permiso de hacerme cargo de la tipa que ya empezó a torturar

-Claro que si Bellatrix, tu encargate de Chris, Black tu hazte cargo de Paul, Malfoy de John, Crabbe de Daniel y yo de encargo de mi querida Lily-dijo malévolamente-vamos hacer que recuerdes lo malo de la vida _¡Crucio!_

* * *

-Hay un ataque-grito uno de los encargados en la oficina

-¿Dónde?-dijo Sirius, el cual era el encargado de las tácticas de ataque

-En las afueras de Londres-dijo el joven- un muggle dijo que vio como 5 jóvenes entraron a la casa y no han salido

-Eso no quiere decir que eso es un ataque-dijo Remus, el cual era el encargado de la logística de los ataques

-Lo que sucede es que nuestro espía me mando un mensaje sobre que hay había una reunión y era en esa casa

-¿Quieres decir que ese es el cuartel de Voldemort?-dijo Sirius

-Esas son nuestras sospechas-dijo el joven seriamente

-Tenemos que avisarle a James inmediatamente-dijo Remus mientras corría a la oficina de James. El cual gracias a la misión que le habían dado hace 3 años, había logrado obtener el puesto de director del cuartel de aurores.

-James tenemos problemas-dijo Sirius entrando a su oficina

-Sirius estoy en medio de una reunión-dijo James dándole una mirada muy significativa

-Hay un ataque-dijo Remus al ver que su amigo no les hacía caso

-¿Cómo?-dijo Dickson, que se encontraba en ese momento con James

-Si-dijo Sirius-Kevin me acaba de informar que nuestro espía le informo que hay un ataque contra 5 chavos en una casa fuera de Londres

-¿Y me puedes decir que demonios estamos esperando?-dijo James histérico- Sirius necesito que prepares un escuadrón para irnos y Remus necesito un plan de emergencia URGENTE.

-Lo siento Thomas-empezó a disculparse James-pero esto es una urgencia

-Claro que entiendo James-dijo Dickson-vete después nos vemos

-Gracias-dijo James mientras salía corriendo hacia la sala de juntas

* * *

-Querida ¿Sigues viva?-dijo Voldemort maliciosamente

-Para tu desgracia si-dijo Lily, la cual estaba muy herida. Tenia unas cuantas costillas rotas, le dolí un costado de la espalda, sentía como le salía sangre de la mejilla de alguna parte de su pierna derecha

-Me sorprende que sigas viva después de todo lo que te he hecho-dijo Voldemort en forma sarcástica- pero después de todo me estas saliendo toda una digna madre para mis descendientes

-Ni lo sueñes-dijo Lily histéricamente-NUNCA, me oyes NUNCA vas a tener nada conmigo

-Eso es lo que tu crees-dijo Voldemort mientras le tomaba el rostro a Lily-sabes aunque estés llena de sangre te sigues viendo hermosas-dijo mientras le daba un beso forzado a Lily, la cual trataba de evitar sin poder conseguirlo

-No huyas amor, porque algún día te guste o no vas a ser mía-dijo mientras la tomaba a la fuerza-pero mientras vamos a divertirnos un rato más ¡_Crucio_!

* * *

-¿Estas seguro que esta es la entrada más adecuada?-le pregunto James a Remus por quinta vez

-Por quinta vez te digo que si-dijo Remus un poco harto por la actitud de su amigo- ya te dije que estudie los planos perfectamente, y por aquí es el mejor lugar por donde podemos entrar

-James-dijo Sirius-confiemos en Lunático, el nunca nos ha fallado en las misiones, todas sus estrategias han sido fantásticas

-lo se-dijo James-es que no se, siento que… olvídenlo

-Que pasa James-dijo Sirius-desde en la mañana estas raro

-Tengo un presentimiento

-¿Bueno o Malo?-dijo Remus un poco preocupado

-No lo se-dijo James-sólo se que hoy va a ocurrir algo importante

-puede ser el ataque-dijo Sirius

-Yo creo que es eso-dijo James tratando de convencerse- quiero pensar que es eso

-JEFE-dijo uno de los ayudantes de Sirius-el escuadrón esta listo para irse

-Perfecto-dijo Sirius- que la casería comience

* * *

-Mi señor-dijo uno de los mortifagos interrumpiendo la tortura que le estaba dando a Lily- UNOS AURORES SE APARECIERON POR LAS COCINAS, TENEMOS QUE SACARLO DE AQUÍ

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Voldemort-la casa esta protegida por muchos hechizos anti-aparición¿quienes son?

-No lo sabemos-dijo el motifago-tenemos que sacarlo de aquí, antes que ocurra algo

-No-dijo Voldemort-vamos a luchar

-Mi señor no creo que sea conveniente, son mas de 50 y nosotros somos 10

-Adiós gallina-logro decir Lily al ver como los mortifagos se llevaban a Voldemort para evitar que lo capturaran.

* * *

-No hay nadie aquí-dijo Sirius mientras seguía revisando las habitaciones de esa vieja casa

-No-dijo Remus-pero no puedes negar que aquí hubo personas

-Eso es evidente-dijo James-pero no sabemos si fueron mortifagos

-AQUÍ HAY HERIDOS-se escucho en la habitación de a lado

Los merodeadores al escuchar esto salieron hacia la habitación, cuando entraron lo primero que vieron fue mucha sangre, pero mucha. Había sangre por todas las paredes, por el suelo e incluso por el techo. Y en medio del cuarto había 4 cuerpos heridos.

-Necesitan un medimago urgentemente-dijo Remus al ver a las personas- están muy heridas

-Yo los conozco-dijo James al ver la cara de la joven

-No son de nuestro cuartel-dijo Sirius al ver a los jóvenes

-No-dijo James-pero los he visto antes

-AQUÍ HAY OTRO CUERPO-dijo Kevin saliendo de una habitación que no se venía ya que estaba oculto. Cuando James y Sirius entraron, se quedaron con la boca abierta

-Oh por Merlin-dijo James al ver el cuerpo de la persona

-Es quien creo que es-dijo Sirius muy sorprendido

-Lily-dijo James

* * *

-¿Por qué se tardan tanto?-decía James en el San Mungo

-Tranquilo-dijo Sirius tratando de calmarlo, cuando ni siquiera el podía estar tranquilo-todo va a salir bien

-Remus ¿Dónde demonios esta?

-Esta en el cuartel-dijo Sirius-esta tratando de hacer un informe para los jefes. Aunque para serte sincero no creo que pueda hacerlo

-Esta bien-dijo James muy nervioso-alguien debe de estar ahí. ¿Qué sabes de las personas que estaban en la otra habitación?

-Todos están bien-dijo Sirius- sólo tienen algunas heridas que ya las están atendiendo

-Familiares de la Señorita Evans-dijo un doctor entrando a la sala de espera

-Somos nosotros-dijo James-¿Cómo esta?

-Lily esta muy grave-dijo el doctor- no se si logre sobrevivir

-No puede ser-dijo Sirius-debe de haber algo que pueda hacer

-Mire-dijo el doctor sinceramente- la verdad la señorita esta muy mal herida, pero existe una poción que acabamos de crear que posiblemente le podría servir. Pero es muy peligrosa, no sabemos como va a reaccionar el cuerpo de la señorita

-¿Cuáles es lo peor que puede pasar?-pregunto James temeroso

-Morir

-Hágalo-dijo James decididamente

* * *

-ALGUIEN ME PUEDE EXPLICAR COMO SUCEDIÓ ESA INVASIÓN-gritaba Voldemort muy enojado a sus mortifagos

-No lo sabemos mi señor-decía Malfoy muy apenado

-No se supone que teníamos hechizos protectores-dijo Voldemort muy enojado

-No en esa parte de la casa-dijo uno de los mortifagos- esa parte era para la llegada e ida de nosotros

-¿Cómo esta Liliana?

-Esta muy grave-dijo Black- se esta muriendo

-Les juro-empezó a decir Voldemort muy enojado-que si le pasa algo a Liliana los mato a todos-dijo salía del cuarto

-Pero si nosotros no la torturamos-dijo Bellatrix enojada

* * *

-Señor Potter-dijo el doctor

-Dígame-dijo James muy nervioso

-Ya le aplicamos la poción a Lily, por lo visto esta resultando muy bien, creemos que en 5 horas estara perfectamente

-¿Esta fuera de peligro?-pregunto Sirius asustado

-Si-dijo el doctor- ¿Quieren verla?

-Si-dijo rápidamente Sirius

-No-contesto James-tenemos que irnos, muchas gracias por todo

-No hay de que-dijo el doctor extrañado por la reacción de los dos jóvenes

* * *

-James que te pasa-dijo Sirius saliendo del hospital- acaso no quieres ver a Lily

-Claro que la quiero ver-dijo James-sólo que no creo que sea conveniente que me vea ahora

-¿Y porque no?

-Recuerda que Lily y yo quedamos en malos términos, así que al momento en que me vea se va a enojar. Y por su estado no creo que sea bueno para ella, verme en este momento

-La amas mucho ¿cierto?-dijo Sirius al escuchar a su mejor amigo

-Como el primer día-dijo James suspirando

* * *

-No creo que sea buena idea-susurro Chris entrando al cuarto de Lily-acaba de salir de un estado crítico y nosotros venimos a molestarla

-No venimos a molestarla-dijo Paul cuidadosamente por no subir demasiado la voz- venimos a visitarla

-Además yo soy su novio-dijo John-tengo derecho a verla

-Es cierto-dijo Daniel-además necesita a sus amigos para darle ánimos

-Saben que no pueden hacer cosas secretas-dijo una voz en el fondo de la habitación-hablan muy fuerte

-Flaca-dijo Chris corriendo a la cama de Lily

-Hola nena-dijo Lily abrazando a su amiga-¿Cómo están?

-Nosotros debemos preguntarte a ti-dijo Paul- ¿Cómo sigues?

-Creo que bien-dijo Lily tratando de sentarse en la cama-me duele todo el cuerpo y me mareo, pero ya me siento bien

-Nos preocupaste-dijo John seriamente

-Perdón amor-dijo Lily dándole la mano a su novio-les juro que no fue mi intención preocuparlos

-Te perdono con una condición-dijo John

-¿Cuál?-dijo Lily curiosamente

-Que no vuelvas a permitir que me de semejante susto

-Lo tratare-dijo Lily sonriendo

-Ya novios-dijo Daniel bromeando-dejen de estar de acaramelados

-Celoso-dijo John

-Mejor cambiemos de tema-dijo Chris-¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando salgamos de este espantoso lugar?

-No se ustedes-empezó a decir Lily-pero yo tengo que buscar a alguien

-Por favor deja tus tonterías sobre la venganza-dijo Paul preocupado

-Lo siento-dijo Lily-pero es algo que voy a hacer les guste o no

* * *

TOC, TOC- se escucho en una casa en el centro de Londres

-LILY!-dijo Susan al ver a su mejor amiga en la puerta de su departamento

-SUS!-dijo Lily- te he extrañado demasiado

-Nosotros también-dijo Susan-pasa amiga

-¿LILY?-pregunto Will

-Hola-dijo Lily sonriendo

-¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto Dennis mientras la abrazaba

-AH cuidado-dijo Lily al sentir el abrazo de Dennis

-¿Qué te paso?

-Me acaban de operar-dijo Lily sonriendo

-¿De que?-pregunto preocupada Susan

-No te preocupes-dijo rápidamente Lily-no fue nada grave-mintió

-¿A que debemos tu visita?-dijo Will un poco incomodo

-Quiero que me ayuden a algo

-A lo que quieras-dijo Dennis-tu dime rana y yo salto

-JAJAJAJA-se empezaron a reir los 4-eres tremendo Dennis-dijo Lily-no, pero ya seriamente. Quiero encontrar a Smith

-¿No lo sabes?-dijo Susan extrañada

-¿Qué?-dijo Lily sorprendida

-Potter mato a Smith-dijo Will

-¿Cómo que James mato a Smith?-dijo Lily histérica

-Lily calmate por favor-dijo Susan- recuerda que no puedes hacer disgustos, te acaban de operar

-No me puedo calmar con semejante noticia-dijo Lily-además como quieres que me tome la noticia ¿Desde cuando sabes?

-El día que te fuiste-dijo Susan

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?-dijo Lily un poco enojada

-Porque no me había dado oportunidad-dijo Susan-trate de decírtelo cuando veniste a nuestra graduación, pero no me dejaste. Y después no he podido porque te desapareciste por más de 2 años

-¿Cuándo paso?

-Exactamente no lo se-dijo Susan- creemos que fue hace como 2 años

-¿pero sabes por que lo hizo?

-Por ti-dijo Will-tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte y creo que Smith amenazó a Potter con hacerte daño, y Potter no lo soporto y lo mato

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Lily-ese hombre siempre actúa por impulso

-Mejor vamos a olvidarnos de todo eso-dijo Dennis alegremente- vamos a organizar una fiesta , porque Lily regreso

-Me parece una magnifica idea-dijo Susan alegre- pero ¿Dónde esta Jess? No podemos organizar nada sin ella

-No va a venir-dijo Lily

-¿Por qué?-pregunto extrañado Dennis

-Es una larga historia-dijo Lily

-Tenemos toda la noche-dijo Will, pero rápidamente rectifico- o bueno mejor dicho hasta que nos corran del hospital.

* * *

-¿Ya hablaste con ella?-pregunto Sirius a su mejor amigo

-NO puedo-dijo James-no se que voy a hacer cuando la vea

-James-dijo Remus-no trates de evitarla al fin y al cabo los dos necesitan platicar

-Lo pensare-dijo James- voy a caminar, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?-pregunto Sirius

-No, necesito estar solo

* * *

-No puedo creer que Jess sea capaz de eso-dijo Susan llorando-yo le tenía confianza

-Era nuestra amiga-dijo Lily

-Ya lo sospechaba-dijo Dennis

-¿Por qué dices eso?-dijo Susan extrañada

-Ve-dijo Dennis-hay algo que no les habíamos dicho Jess y yo. Tenemos, no teníamos una relación, y los últimos meses se había estado comportando muy extraña

-Espera-dijo Will-estas diciendo que tú y Jess tuvieron una relación amorosa

-Si-dijo Dennis

-¿Por qué dices que se estaba comportando en forma rara?

-Las últimas semanas hablaba dormida sobre un cubo-explico-y en la mañana cuando le preguntaba me decía que era una caja que tenía que buscar para una persona importante

-Voldemort esta buscando el cubo-dijo Lily impresionada-esto no puede estar pasando

-Lily ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Will preocupado por su amiga

-El cubo que dice Dennis si existe-dijo Lily tratando de explicarles- de hecho estos 3 años, nos hemos dedicado a buscarlo por todo el mundo

-¿Y ya lo encontraron?-pregunto Will

-No-dijo Lily-por más que hemos visitados lugares y preguntado a personas que creemos que alguna vez lo vieron o lo tuvieron, seguimos sin saber donde demonios esta

-Pero-dijo Dennis-¿Por qué es tan importante?

-No lo sabemos-dijo Lily, pero ante la expresión de sus amigos dijo rápidamente-lo único que sabemos de ese cubo, es que adentro de él viene algo que hace que una de las profecías de cumplan.

-Espera-dijo Susan- ¿de que profecía estas hablando?

-Una sobre el nacimiento de un niño-dijo Lily sin importancia-pero eso no importa, lo importante es ¿Por qué Voldemort lo quiere?

-Una vez-dijo Dennis-logre escuchar a Jess algo sobre guardar algo muy importante dentro de ese cubo y después volver a esconderlo

-No entiendo porque-dijo Susan extrañada

-Yo menos-dijo Lily- yo menos Sus

* * *

James se encontraba caminando por las calles de Londres. No sabía que saber, por un lado quería hablar con Lily y tratar de explicarle porque hizo semejantes tontería y por otra parte tenía miedo, miedo a verla y no saber como iba a reaccionar al tenerla enfrente.

Cuando la vio tirada en el suelo con tanta sangre alrededor de ella, se quería morir. No soportaba ver a la única mujer que había amado en esas condiciones, y menos después de la última conversación que habían tenido. Creía que lo mejor era dejarla ir, como ella se lo había pedido años atrás, pero tampoco tenía el coraje suficiente para hacer eso, ya que lo mataba saber que ella se encontraba en la misma ciudad que él. Los últimos años lo único que lo mantuvo con un poco de tranquilidad era saber que ella no se encontraba en esa ciudad, incluso no se encontraba en el país. No pudo terminar sus pensamientos porque había tropezado con alguien

-Lo siento-dijo esa persona- vengo pensando en otras cosas lo siento en verdad

-¿Lily?-pregunto James

-¿James?-pregunto Lily sorprendida-Wow, es bueno verte después de ¿2¿3 años?

-Bueno-dijo James-tu no me has visto por 3 años, pero yo te vi la semana pasada

-¿Cómo?

-Fue mi escuadrón el que entro en aquella mansión-dijo James-en donde estas, junto con tus amigos, mal heridos

-Ah-dijo Lily-gracias por ir, supongo

-¿Qué haces a estas horas fuera de tu casa?

-Debería preguntarlo mismo-dijo Lily sonriendo

-No podía dormir y necesitaba caminar un rato-dijo James sonriendo- ¿Y tu?

-Me dirigía a mi casa-dijo Lily

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo James después de un largo e incomodo silencio

-Claro-dijo Lily-¿De que quieres hablar?

-De lo que paso hace 3 años

-James por favor, creo que los dos hemos crecido y madurado lo suficiente para olvidar esa tontería. Tenemos que aceptarlo fue solo un romance en la adolescencia

-Para mi no fue eso-dijo James

-¿Entonces que fue?-dijo Lily sorprendida por la respuesta del animago

-Fue la relación más maravillosa que haya tenido

-No lo demostraste de esa forma-dijo Lily sinceramente-de verdad James, creeme que ya supere toda esa parte de la apuesta y la verdad…

-Es que no fue así-interrumpió James-yo nunca hice una apuesta así

-Entonces ¿Por qué…?

-Porque tenía que hacer-dijo James desesperadamente-no me pidas las razones, pero te juro que cuando lo hice sufrí igual o más que tú

-James-dijo Lily-porque me lo dices después de tanto tiempo

-Por que necesitabas saberlo-dijo James-yo se que no me puedes perdonar, pero al menos quiero que sepas toda la verdad. No quiero que con el paso del tiempo corte contigo sólo porque según era una apuesta

-James no me hagas esto-dijo Lily tratando de no llorar-no después de tanto tiempo

-Lily-dijo James mientras la tomaba de la cara-yo se que tienes buenas razones para odiarme, pero te amo. Todos estos años no pudo dejar de pensar en ti. Sabes siempre me había reído de las personas que se enamoraban, pero esta vez el tiro me salió mal. Lastime a la única mujer que en verdad he amado…-James no puedo terminar ya que Lily lo estaba besando.

-¿Eso significa que me perdonas?-dijo James sonriendo después de separarse de Lily

-Significa-empezó a decir Lily feliz-que no te guardo rencor

-Pero crees que podamos tener algún tipo de relación-dijo James esperanzado

-JAJA tu no pierdes tiempo-dijo Lily alegre- ¿cierto?

-Yo solo preguntaba-dijo Jame un poco apenado

-En este momento no-dijo Lily, pero al ver la expresión de James dijo rápidamente-ya que estoy en medio de otra relación

-Con uno de tus amigos-dijo James celosamente

-Si-dijo Lily-pero tienes que entender, yo estaba muy mal y John estuvo ahí cuando lo necesite, y cuando me pidió ser su novia no pude decirle que no

-Entiendo-dijo James tristemente-pero prométeme que vas a pensar acerca de empezar una relación tú y yo

-Te lo prometo-dijo Lily sonriendo- ya me tengo que ir es un tarde

-no puedo dejar que te vayas a esta hora-dijo James tratando de protegerla

-Mejor vamos a mi casa y ahí te puedes quedar-dijo James, pero al ver la cara de Lily dijo rápidamente-no va a pasar nada que tu no quieras

-No quiero nada-dijo Lily-no quiero que nos suceda lo de la vez pasada

-Hay un cuarto extra-dijo James sonriendo- ahí puedes dormir

-Perfecto-dijo Lily-así si puede aceptar tú propuesta

-No me vas a rechazar una propuesta a cenar-dijo James

-Pero ¿A dónde?

-A mi casa-dijo James- voy a cocinarte

-Eso no me lo quiero perder-dijo Lily sonriendo mientras seguí a James por la solitaria calle de Londres

* * *

-¿Qué paso entre tú y James?-dijo John muy enojado- Liliana, dime ¿Donde estuviste anoche?

-No me grites John-dijo Lily tratando de calmar a su novio

-COMO QUIERES QUE NO TE GRITE-dijo John muy enojado-¿Dónde estuviste anoche?-volvió a repetir

-En la casa de un amigo-dijo Lily tratando de demostrar indiferencia

-De casualidad tu amigo no se llamara-empezó John- James Potter

-Eso no te importa-dijo Lily enojada

-Claro que me importa-dijo John- ¡Eres mi novia!

-John-dijo Lily con ojos de suplica-no empieces con tu escena de celos

-Lily-dijo John-tienes que entenderme, no te das cuenta que ya le lastimo una vez y que fácilmente lo puede volver a hacer

-Ha cambiado

-Por Dios Lily-dijo John histérico-acaso no te das cuenta que los hombres no cambiamos

-James es diferente-dijo Lily

-No es cierto, al fin y al cabo es hombre-dijo John en tono malicioso-recuerda lo que te hizo la vez pasada, no creo que no lo vuelva a hacer, de hecho estoy seguro que lo va a volver a hacer

-¿Por qué eres así?-dijo Lily tratando de ocultar su tristeza

-Sólo trato de que te des cuenta de la verdad de las cosas-dijo John sinceramente- no quiero verte como hace 3 años

-No lo vas a volver a ver-dijo Lily fírmenme-además recuerda que sigo siendo tu novia y sería incapaz de traicionarte

-No por mucho tiempo más-susurro John mientras veía como Lily se iba hacía la habitación-lo sigues amando-dijo con mucha tristeza

* * *

-Flaca es muy temprano-decía Chris a la mañana siguiente al entrar a la casa en la que se quedaban Lily y John- mas te vale que lo que nos tengas que decir es bueno, porque si no yo te mato, bueno después de dormir un rato

-Creeme que esto te va a quitar el sueño-dijo Lily mientras dejaba una jarra de café con tazas sobre la mesa

-¿De que se trata?-dijo Paul adormilado

-El cubo

-Lily-dijo Daniel-supuestamente íbamos a encontrar ese maldito cubo en la mansión de Londres, pero no estuvo, así que por favor podríamos dejar en paz ese asunto

-No Dan-dijo Lily seriamente-ayer me entere que el cubo no sólo nosotros lo estamos buscando

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Voldemort-dijo Lily-también lo esta buscando para guardar algo en él

-Espera-dijo John-me estas diciendo que ese cubo lo esta buscando para guardar alguna tontería

-No es una tontería lo que pretende guardar-dijo de repente Daniel dándose cuenta de toda la verdad

-¿Entonces que?-pregunto Chris

-Un Horrcrux

-No-dijo Lily-espera, quedamos que eso era una pura tontería

-No te das cuenta-dijo Daniel-todo encaja, el hecho de que hemos dado con lugares muy obscuros y que todos tengan que ver con la búsqueda de la inmortalidad

-O sea que Voldemort trata de hacerse inmortal-dijo Lily sorprendida

-Vaya, vaya-dijo una voz en la oscuridad- salieron más listos que el mismo Dumbledore, que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de este pequeño experimento.

* * *

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola ") a todos:

¿Que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo. El cual lo escribí en medio de la playa, saben me dio una locura por escribir increíble (lo bueno que llevaba mi laptop). Bueno la verdad no tengo mucho que decir en este capitulo solo que ya sabemos un poco más del cubo (del que se va a saber más a delante más) además que la relación entre Lily y James va tratar de hacerse pero esta vez con mucha más calma. Sobre la persona misteriosa ya lo sabrán el próximo capitulo jeje. Bueno creo que es todo, muchas gracias a todas las personas que me mandaron su opinión (aunque fueron menos de las normales y no se por que SNIF, SNIF) A las que lo hicieron por medio de fan fiction, ya les conteste a su mail, y a las que mandaron su opinión de forma anónima, aquí están las contestaciones:

Para: gin2pame hola niña! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Sabes no creo que estés loca, solamente que sientes algo en la historia que posiblemente te pase a ti, lo cual es totalmente comprensible. Para mi casi todo lo que escribo es lo que siento jeej. Sobre la canción ya la escuche y me encanta SOY FAN DE EVANESCENCE! Los adoro y la canción también me gusta, pero para serte sincera nunca se me abría ocurrido poner en la historia, prometo pensarlo jeje. Bueno espero tus comentarios para la próxima.

Bueno ahora un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo:

Título?

-Ese cubo significa una vida para mí, y no literalmente

-Smith esta vivo-dijo Lily-yo estuve con él en la mañana

-Espera-dijo Chris- crees ¿Qué estas embarazada?

-Vengo a terminar algo que tuve que hacer hace mucho tiempo-dijo Jess malévolamente-vengo a matarte Susan

-Creo que hay un espía entre nosotros-dijo Sirius seriamente- y no se si es Remus o Peter

Bueno ahí esta el adelanto del próximo capitulo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y no olviden mandar un review (tomatazo, sugerencia, comentario, TODO SE ACEPTA) :).


	15. ¿Un bebe?

_La Elegida._

_En capítulos anteriores:_

_Lo único que Lily sabia era que esos próximos años su vida iba a cambiar totalmente._

_-Porque estoy harta-dijo Jess enojada-harta de que todos me catalogan como la hija del ministro. Y sólo por eso debo de ser buena, educada. NO me dejan formar una imagen propia, pero aquí, soy yo. Son ningún tipo de titulo o de presión social, aquí puedo ser yo_

_-Espera-dijo John-me estas diciendo que ese cubo lo esta buscando para guardar alguna tontería_

_-OH por Dios-dijo Lily al ver la cara de la mujer que cubría la mascara- ¿JESS?_

_-Vaya, vaya-dijo una voz en la oscuridad- salieron más listos que el mismo Dumbledore, que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de este pequeño experimento._

_15.- ¿Un bebe?_

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-pregunto Lily mientras se levantaba de su lugar

-No te levantes "amiguita" sigue sentada, y sigan hablando que quiero saber cuanto saben sobre todo este plan que tenemos

-Estaríamos locos si continuáramos hablando-dijo John enojado- ¿A que veniste?

-¿Tú señor sabe que estas aquí?-pregunto Chris

-De hecho, no-dijo Jess con una sonrisa malévola-sólo quería ver porque tonto, cambio mi "amiga" a Will, no más bien dicho. Con quien olvido, o trato de olvidar a Potter

-Esa no es la razón por la que estas aquí-dijo Lily seriamente- ¿Qué quieres?

-Esta bien-dijo Jess caminando por la casa-tienes razón no viene por eso. Ah que linda foto-dijo viendo una que se encontraba en una de las mesas del salón, en la cual estaban los 6 amigos- recuerdo que esta foto fue tomada antes de que mataran a Mark

-NO hables de él-dijo Lily un poco triste

-¿Por qué?-dijo Jess en un tono malévolo- ah ya se, te recuerda a tu mama muerta-dijo en tono de burla

-FUE SUFICENTE-dijo John al ver que todo eso esta lastimando a Lily- Vete-dijo mientras iba a tomarla del brazo para sacarla de la casa

-¡_Expelliarmus!-_dijo Jess al sentir el brazo de John- Lily dile a tus amigos que no me toquen o lo van a lamentar. Ahora por lo que vine-dijo sacudiendo su túnica- Lily te vengo a decir esto, porque digamos sigo sintiendo un cariño hacia ti…

-A si, no me digas-dijo Lily sarcásticamente-que bonito cariño me tienes

-Lily, basta-dijo Jess empezándose a enojar- te digo esto porque la verdad siento lastima de ti, de lo que vas a vivir y creeme que no va a ser nada bueno

-Entonces porque no dices lo que supuestamente le tienes que decir a Lily y te largas-dijo Dennis muy agresivamente

-Esta bien-dijo Jess mientras tomaba una taza con café- es de la profecía.

-Ya me la se-dijo Lily

-Yo lo se-dijo Jess- lo que quiero decirte, es que desde que sabes de la existencia de esa profecía, la has relacionado con la maldad

-Pues claro porque…

-Nunca has pensado que es todo lo contrario-dijo Jess interrumpiendo a John- que la persona que purificara al mundo será buena.

-Estas diciendo que-empezó a decir Lily- ¿mi hijo va a matar a Voldemort?

-Eso es imposible-dijo Chris-como creen que el niño va a matar a su propio padre

-Miren-dijo Jess seriamente-les voy a decir algo que he estado pensado todo este tiempo. De hecho desde que conozco la profecía. ¿Por qué están tan seguros que el padre del niño va a ser Voldemort?

* * *

-Black-dijo Voldemort-¿Ya encontraron el cubo?

-No señor-dijo Regulus apenado-estamos cada vez más cerca de encontrarlo

-Pues agiliza esa búsqueda-dijo Voldemort muy enojado- necesito ese cubo lo antes posible

-MI señor-dijo Regulus-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Más te vale que no sea estupida-dijo Voldemort agresivamente

-Señor¿Por qué quiere ese cubo para guardar un horrocrux?-dijo Regulus seriamente-señor ya tenemos el anillo de Sorvolo, la copa de Hufflepuff, el medallón y el diario de Slytherin, la espada de Gryffindor, los que faltan pueden ser en Nagini, por ejemplo, y en alguno de los objetos de su familia. Y el de su cuerpo

-Black-dijo Voldemort seriamente-ese cubo, aunque muchas personas no lo saben perteneció a Rowena Ravenclaw, lo que quiere decir que tiene un poder increíble de protección.

-Si, mi señor, pero…

-Pero nada-dijo Voldemort enojado-Ese cubo significa una vida para mí, y no literalmente. Ya que si una parte de mí es guardado en ese lugar yo se que no pueden abrirlo, por lo tanto nunca lo van a destruir, lo que quiere decir una vida más.

-Mi señor si lo pueden abrir-dijo Regulus temeroso-la elegida y sus 4 amigos

-Quien te dijo que iban a seguir vivos por mucho tiempo más-dijo Voldemort maliciosamente

* * *

-Me habían dicho que te habían matado-dijo Lily sorprendido al ver a la persona que le había hablado de urgencia esa misma mañana

-Las apariencias engañan-dijo Smith acercándose a Lily- ¿Dónde te metiste estos años? Te estuve buscando como loco, pero simplemente no daba contigo

-Estuve viajando por el mundo-dijo Lily sorprendida-perdón, pero yo se que para ti va a ser incomodo que te pregunte esto, pero ¿Cómo demonios estas vivo si me contaron que te mandaron matar?

-A tu ex le fallo-dijo Smith burlonamente-no contó con que yo tengo más vidas que un gato

-No lo puedo creer

-LILY no te mande llamar para que vieras que bien me veo después de mi atento de muerte-dijo Smith un poco harto por la actitud de la pelirroja- te mande llamar para decirte algo muy importante

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hace unos días-empezó a decir-estaba en Medio Oeste, ahí se encontraban algunos seguidores de Voldemort. Y escuche que en una semana va a ver un ataque masivo al ministerio

-Espera-interrumpió Lily-creo que ya me perdí, tú no odiabas al ministerio

-Si-dijo Smith-pero no voy a dejar que miles de brujos y brujas inocentes mueran por las ideas estupidas de Voldemort

-Me estas advirtiendo esto-dijo Lily-es sorprendente, pero no te creo

-Mira Lily yo vine aquí para que supieras, si no quieres creerme ese es tu problema. Yo ya cumplí con avisarte

-Dame una razón para poder confiar en ti-dijo Lily seriamente

-Porque los dos tenemos la misma ambición-dijo Smith seriamente- matar a Voldemort

* * *

-James, JAMES-grito Sirius después de 5 minutos de estar tratando de hablarle a su mejor amigo

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo James enojado-¿Por qué me gritas?

-Será porque estas en la luna-dijo Remus como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-llevamos más de 5 minutos hablándote y no nos haces caso.

-Es cierto-dijo Peter tímidamente

-¡Que milagro verte querido amigo!-dijo James refiriéndose a Peter

-Estuve haciendo unos cuantos asuntos familiares-dijo Peter para evitar que le preguntaran más cosas- ¿Para que estamos aquí?

- Quiero crear un plan de emergencia-dijo James seriamente-llevamos días sin que Voldemort haga un solo ataque, y me temo que eso quiere decir que esta planeando algo grande

-Yo no creo que sea eso-dijo Remus- a lo mejor esta interesado en otras cosas

-¿Cómo que?-dijo Sirius molesto por la actitud de su amigo

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Remus-dijo Peter-el hecho que no haya hecho un solo ataque no significa que esta planeando algo

-¿Qué les sucede a los dos?-dijo Sirius molesto-es lógico que esta planeando algo, nunca, escúchenme bien NUNCA había dejado tanto tiempo sin un solo ataque

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Sirius-dijo James seriamente-pero ¿Cómo podemos demostrar eso?

-Dentro de una semana va a ver una ataque en el ministerio-dijo Lily entrando a la oficina de James, como si fuera su casa

-¿Qué no puedes tocar la puerta antes de entrar?-dijo james molesto-estoy ocupado

-Acaso no me estas escuchando James-dijo Lily histérica-tenemos una semana para poner medidas de seguridad en el ministerio

-El ministerio ya tiene mucha seguridad-dijo Remus

-Espera-dijo Sirius- ¿Quién te dijo lo del ataque?

-Smith

-¡Smith esta muerto!-dijo James histérico

-Smith esta vivo-dijo Lily-yo estuve con él en la mañana

-Lily eso no es posible-dijo Remus sorprendido-nosotros vimos…

-No era él-dijo Lily-esta vivo, pero eso no es lo importante en este momento. Tenemos que hacer algo para prevenir el desastre que puede ocurrir en el ministerio la próxima semana

-Lily estas segura de lo que estas diciendo-dijo Sirius

-Sirius-dijo Lily desesperada-confíen en mi por primera vez en su vida, todo lo que les he dicho es cierto

-Más te vale que sea cierto-dijo James seriamente- Necesito planes de la posible estrategia que podemos seguir. Remus alguna idea

-Ninguna

-¿Sirius?

-Más protección-dijo Sirius

-Más-dijo Peter sorprendido-ya hay mucha

-Podemos poner unos cuantos hechizos más-dijo James pensativamente-algunas nuevas normas para entrar y tener vigilados todos los accesos del ministerio. Me gusta esa idea, pero necesito otra

-Trampas-dijo Lily después de un buen rato de silencio

-¿trampas?-dijo James sorprendido

-Si-dijo Lily-podemos hacer algunos lugares que sean "lugares de aparición" pero si las personas no dan la clave necesaria seran sacadas del ministerio en menos de 30 segundos

-Esa esta buena-dijo Sirius sonriendo

-Me gusta-dijo James esa se va a hacer- Sirius quiero que idees más trampas para mañana¿Entendido?

-Si

-Perfecto-dijo James- esta junta se acaba, quiero recordarles que no pueden decir una sola palabra de esto. Y Lily, muchas gracias por la información

-No hay de que-dijo Lily sonriendo mientras salía de la oficina

* * *

-¿Hay alguien en casa?-dijo Lily al entrar a la casa en donde se estaba quedando Chris-Chris ¿estas aquí?

-Estamos arriba-dijo Chris desde su habitación

Lily al escuchar esto dejo sus cosa en la silla más cerca y subió las escaleras. Ya que se encontraba cerca de la habitación de Chris empezó a escuchar sollozos

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Lily entrando al cuarto-¿Quién esta llorando?

-Es Susan-dijo Chris preocupada-desde hace como 2 horas que esta encerrada en el baño y no deja de llorar

-Susan-dijo Lily, mientras tocaba la puerta del baño-soy Lily, ábreme la puerta. Por favor

Después de estar un rato pidiéndole, más bien dicho rogándole a Susan que abriera la puerta, la abrió. Cuando Lily y Chris la vieron se asustaron, estaba muy roja de tanto que había llorado, todo el maquillaje lo tenia corrido y su cara parecía un total desastre

-Susan, princesa-decía Chris mientras la abrazaba-¿Qué paso?

-Perdón-dijo Susan entrecortadamente- por haber venido a tu casa, pero no tenía a donde ir

-Estuvo bien que hayas venido-dijo Chris rápidamente-tú sabes que esta casa esta abierta para ti, cuando quieras

-Gracias-dijo Susan mientras se sacaba la cara

-Sus ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Lily lo más cariñosamente posible

-Tengo un GRAN problema-dijo Susan llorando de nuevo

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Lily preocupada-recuerda que puedes contar con nosotras para lo que quieras

-No me ha bajado desde hace 2 meses-dijo Susan llorando más fuerte

-Espera-dijo Chris- crees ¿Qué estas embarazada?

-Si-dijo Susan llorando de nuevo-no se que hacer. No quiero tener a este bebe

-Sus-dijo Chris impresionada-¿Quién es el papa?

-No lo se-dijo Susan apenada

-¿Qué?-dijeron las dos amigas sorprendidas

-Lo que sucede es que no estoy segura-dijo Susan

-Pero tienes a un sospechoso-dijo Chris-¿cierto?

-Si-dijo Susan tristemente-pero lo peor es que se que ninguno de los dos respondería por mi bebe

-¿Quiénes son?-dijo Lily preocupada

-Es una larga historia-dijo Susan

-Entonces lo mejor es que comiences-dijo Chris comprensivamente

-El día que llegaron de nuevo a la ciudad-empezó a decir Susan-en la noche me quede de ver con Sirius, porque quería platicar conmigo con cosas relacionadas al trabajo, bueno eso era lo que yo creía. Empezamos a tomar whiskys, y cuando no me di cuenta ya estaba súper borracha y lo peor es que estaba desnuda en la casa de Sirius-dijo secándose unas lágrimas- ese día en la tarde, yo había quedado de ver a Remus, pero para mi mala suerte Sirius estaba ahí. Cuando trate de platicar con él, respecto a lo de la noche anterior. Él me dijo que todo había sido un juego que lo olvidara. Ya se imaginaran como estaba, entonces me fui a un bar y volví a tomar y como el día anterior, a la mañana siguiente me desperté en la cama de otro tipo

-Sus-dijo Lily abrazándola-no sabía nada. Pero sabes yo creo que Sirius, si es el padre, si te va a responder

-No-dijo Susan decididamente-no me quiero hacer la tonta. Voy a ser una madre soltera

-No digas eso-dijo Chris-te puedo asegurar que no vas a ser una medre soltera, Sirius te va a ayudar en esto

-¿Y si no es su hijo?-dijo Susan preocupada

-Entonces nosotros te vamos a ayudar-dijo Lily mientras la abrazaba

-Quiero que recuerdes que siempre vas a contar con nosotras-dijo Chris-para lo que quiere, siempre nos vas a tener a tú lado

-Hasta para tus tonterías-dijo Lily sonriendo

-Como la de ahorita-dijo sarcásticamente Susan

-No es una tontería un hijo-dijo Lily-de hecho es un regalo del cielo

-Eso es si lo deseas-dijo Susan llorando-para mi es una pesadilla, yo no lo quiero. NO QUIERO QUE NAZCA

-No digas eso-dijo Chris enojada- me puedes decir ¿Qué culpa tiene el pobre bebe?

-Ninguna-dijo Susan

-Entonces-dijo Lily- recuerda que no puedes lastimar a los hijos por las tonterías de los padres. NO puedes hacerle daño a tú hijo, recuerda que tiene de tu sangre

-Yo lo se-dijo Susan-pero no lo quiero, no estoy preparada para esto, me va a destruir la vida

-Un momento-dijo Lily-todo lo que acabas de decir es una tontería. Nunca estamos preparados para ser padres, segunda no vas a destruir tu vida, sólo va a cambiar un poco. Además tu hijo va a ser la razón por la que le tengas que echar ganas a la vida

-No me importa-dijo Susan-no se dan cuenta que me va a arruinar la vida este embarazo

-NO DIGAS ESO-dijo Lily enojada-acaso no te das cuenta que hay miles de mujeres que darían lo que fuera por tener un hijo

-Pues ella por que yo no-dijo Susan decididamente-creo que lo mejor es que no tenga a este bebe

-¿Quieres hacerte un aborto?-dijo Lily sorprendida

-Si-dijo Susan levantándose de su cama- hay un nuevo hechizo que hace que se provoque un aborto, o creo que en el mundo muggle hay una operación

-Estas loca-dijo Lily-si se te ocurra hacer eso- mE puedes decir ¿Qué culpa tiene el bebe?

-Ese bebe no pidió nacer-dijo Chris-ustedes lo trajeron, así que no me vengas con una tontería como esa

-Saben-dijo Susan muy enojada-si les estoy contando esto es para que me den su apoyo, no para que me estén regañando

-no es regaño-empezó a decir Chris-sólo que es…-pero Chris no pudo terminar la frase ya que se escucho como un jarrón se caía en el piso de abajo-¿Qué fue ese ruido?

-No lo se-dijo Susan

-A lo mejor son los chavos-dijo Lily tratando de convencerse

-No creo-dijo Chris-mejor vamos a ver-dijo mientras baja las escaleras y cuando llego a la sala dijo-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Vengo a terminar algo que tuve que hacer hace mucho tiempo-dijo Jess malévolamente-vengo a matarte Susan

-Ok-dijo Chris sarcásticamente-antes creía que estabas loca, ahora estoy segura que necesitas internarte en un manicomio

-¿Mani que?-dijo Jess

-Olvídalo

-¿quién es?-dijo Lily mientras ella y Susan bajaban y cuando vieron a su ex amiga, Lily dijo- ¿Ahora que quieres?

-Que groseras eres amiguita-dijo Jess- yo todavía que te ayude con algunas cosas y tú me saludas de esa forma

-Nadie te pidió tu ayuda-dijo Lily-mejor vete

-No-dijo Jess

-No vamos a permitir que hagas lo que tienes planeado-dijo Chris poniéndose enfrente que Susan-somos más nosotras Jessica, mejor vete

-¿De que demonios están hablando?-dijo Susan confundida por todo

-Te quiere matar

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Lily después de escuchar a Chris-primero vas a mi casa y me dices lo del ataque y después vienes a la casa de nuestra amiga para matarla ¿Quién demonios te entiende?

-Yo-dijo Jess-yo me entiendo

-Pero nosotros no-dijo Chris-mejor vete

-Si me voy a ir-dijo Jess-pero antes quiero decirles algo

-No me digas que nos vas a salvar la vida-dijo Lily sarcásticamente

-Mira Lily-dijo Jess tranquilamente-estos días he estado pensando mucho

-Que raro-dijo Chris maliciosamente-creía que la gente como tú no tiene masa cerebral para pensar

-Basta Chris-dijo Jess- lo único que quiero es ayudarlas

-¿Ayudarnos?-dijo Susan-que bonita forma, primero te vuelves mortifaga, después tratas de matarnos, pero lo único que quieres hacer con todo esto es ayudarnos

-Aunque no lo creas si-dijo Jess tranquilamente-Escúchenme, estos días me di cuenta que fui una tonta al unirme Al-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado

-Hay que hacer una fiesta porque se dio cuenta-dijo Chris

-Y descubrí que me deje llevar-continuo Jess sin hacerle caso a Chris-que cuando me trataron de reclutar me lavaron el cerebro con puras tonterías, cosas que no son ciertas, y que me las creí. Y ahorita que ya lo veo me siento como una estupida, por que traicione a las únicas personas que en verdad me querían-dijo mientras trataba de aguantar las lágrimas- a las personas que eran mi familia

-No es cierto-dijo Susan-no sólo nos traicionaste a nosotros, también a tu papa

-Mi papa-dijo Jess limpiándose las lágrimas-al principio la principal razón por la que hice esto fue por é. Siempre estaba trabajando y nunca tenía tiempo para mí, así que pensé que si forma parte de su trabajo (claro del lado malo) por fin tendría su atención

-¿Y funciono?-dijo Lily

-No-dijo Jess-es por eso que me estoy arrepintiendo de lo que hice, y por eso estoy ayudándolos, porque yo se lo que quiere hacer Voldemort con ustedes y no quiero que les pase nada de eso, por eso he decido ayudarles

-Tenemos que decirles a los demás-dijo Susan

-NO-dijo Jess-nadie se puede enterar, si Voldemort se entera que lo estoy traicionando me matara, y ya no podré ayudarlos

-No te preocupes de eso-dijo Chris-sólo le diremos a personas confiables

-¿ES QUE NO SE HAN DADO CUENTA?-dijo Jess un poco enojada-entre ustedes hay un espía

-¿Qué?-dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo

-Si-dijo Jess-no les puedo decir quien es pero deben tener mucho cuidado porque esa persona le esta pasando TODA la información que se dicen en las juntas

-O sea-dijo Susan- ¿Es uno de nosotros?

-Si-dijo Jess

-¿Tú sabes quien es?-dijo Lily

-No-dijo Jess-nunca le he visto la cara, de hecho a casi nadie se le ve la cara en las juntas. Sólo a los altos mandos, ya saben quienes Malfoy, Black, etc. Pero les prometo que voy a investigar quien es para poder tomar cartas al respecto

-Gracias-dijo Susan mientras la abrazaba

-Sus perdón-dijo Jess mientras lloraba en su hombro

-No te preocupes pequeña-dijo mientras la calmaba

-AH-empezó a quejarse Jess se su brazo izquierdo

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Me esta llamando-dijo Jess mientras se tomaba fuerte el brazo-me tengo que ir , pero antes te tengo que decir algo Sus

-¿Qué pasa Jess?-dijo Susan preocupada

-Tienes que irte-dijo Jess seriamente-muy lejos

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Voldemort ha elegido a su próxima victima-dijo Jess-y eres tú

* * *

-Sirius ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?-dijo James enojado mientras se terminaba de poner los pantalones

-Creo que hay un espía entre nosotros-dijo Sirius seriamente- y no se si es Remus o Peter

-Sirius-dijo James divertido-¿Qué te tomaste? Por favor tienes que escuchar las tonterías que estas diciendo

-No son ninguna tontería-dijo Sirius enojado- ¡Y no me he tomado nada!

-Ok-dijo James tratando de tranquilizarse-¿Por qué dices eso?

-James ¿Recuerdas la junta del otro día?-dijo Sirius caminando por el cuarto- ¿El día que me mandaste investigar a alguno de los mortifagos?

-Claro que me acuerdo-dijo James- ¿Qué sucede con esa junta?

-Bueno-empezó Sirius-recuerdas que Lily nos dijo que iba a ver un ataque al ministerio

-Si-dijo James-pero ese ataque no se ha llevado a cabo

-Ni se llevara-dijo Sirius

-O sea que Lily nos mintió-dijo James sorprendido

-No-dijo Sirius caminando por la habitación- el ataque estaba programado para mañana, pero Voldemort se entero de las medidas de seguridad y las trampas que pusimos en el ministerio. Y cancelo toda la misión

-Espera-dijo James sorprendido-cuando acordamos hacer eso, sólo estábamos los cuatro y Lily

-Exacto- dijo Sirius-entonces si te pones a pensar un poco. Lily no puede ser, porque ella odia a Voldemort y estar cerca de él es como un embarazoso seguro, después tú y yo no podemos ser, por que nos odia por ser "traidores de sangre". Por lo que me queda Remus y Peter, y creo yo que es Remus

-No puede ser-dijo James desordenándose el cabello-Remus no puede ser el espía

-James todo encaja-dijo Sirius desesperado-no te has dado cuenta que ha actuado muy raro el último mes, además ya casi no lo vemos. Y sobre eso es mejor no hablar de Peter

-¿Qué vamos a ser Sirius?

-Quieres mi verdadera opinión

-Si-dijo James seriamente

-Hay que despedirlo del ministerio-dijo Sirius-si es un espía nos esta poniendo en peligro a todos

* * *

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola ") a todos:

¿Que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo. Perdón por el retraso, pero estas semanas no fueron nada buenas (han de decir ya basta ya lo escuche, pero creanme es cierto todo). Primero recaí en la salmonelosis, luego ya que tenía casi todo el capitulo, cae un rayo cerca de mi casa y me quema la tarjeta del MODEM. Después el técnico no encontraba la maldita tarjeta y cuando la encuentra la logra poner, y ya que estaba todo se me fue la inspiración. Lo bueno que para eso, hizo una vieja táctica que alguien me enseño (me tome un chocolate bien caliento y regreso la inspiración) , y ahora lo que me preocupa son los malditos exámenes que tengo, pero ni modo creo que esos si podré manejarles jeje.

Bueno creo que es todo, muchas gracias a todas las personas que me mandaron su opinión A todas ya les conteste a su mail

Bueno ahora un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo:

Título?

-Entonces es cierto que tenemos un espía-dijo Lily seriamente

-¿Estas segura de querer irte a vivir a Estados Unidos?

-Esperen un momento-dijo Remus muy enojado-me están tratando de decir ¿que yo soy el espía?

-Voldemort consiguió el cubo-dijo Paul histérico

-El problema que ya se presenta-decía el medico-es que si Jonathan despierta, no podemos asegurarles que lo haga bien. Lo más probable es que quede mal mentalmente.

Bueno ahí esta el adelanto del próximo capitulo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y no olviden mandar un review (tomatazo, sugerencia, comentario, TODO SE ACEPTA) :).


	16. Decisiones

_La Elegida._

_16.-Decisiones_

-Por Dios Sirius no podemos tomar medidas tan drásticas-dijo James al

escuchar la proposición de su amigo

-¿Entonces que hacemos?-dijo Sirius desesperado-no podemos seguir poniendo a la gente que queremos en peligro

-Si pero recuerda que la persona que supuestamente es el espía es uno de nuestros amigos

-Lo se-dijo Sirius-y creeme que a mí es al que más le duele

-Tenemos que tener pruebas-dijo James cuando Lily entro a su oficina azotando la puerta

-Hay un espía entre nosotros-dijo Lily decididamente

-Señor perdón-dijo la muchacha que ayudaba a limpiar el departamento de James al momento en que Lily entro al departamento-no puedo evitar que entrara

-No importa Rosy-dijo James sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar-puedes irte

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-dijo Sirius sorprendido

-Entonces es cierto que tenemos un espía-dijo James seriamente

-Si-dijo Lily-¿Ustedes como saben eso?

-No-dijo Sirius-responde tú primero

-Estaba en mi casa y llegó Jess-dijo Lily, pero al ver la cara de sus amigos dijo rápidamente-no nos hizo nada, de hecho nos fue a decir que tenemos un espía entre nosotros

-Lo sabía-dijo Sirius sonriendo-te lo dije Cornamenta

-¿Cómo sabías tú?-dijo Lily sorprendida

-Por sospechas-dijo Sirius-ya era muy raro todas las cosas que estaban pasando y como misteriosamente todos ataques que conocíamos de Voldemort se cancelaban o se hacían en otro lugar

-Jess ¿Te dijo quien era?-dijo James

-No-dijo Lily-lo único que me dijo es que una de las personas que más confianza le tenemos

-Yo sigo insistiendo que son las mismas personas que te dije-dijo Sirius

-Después platicamos de eso-dijo James tajantemente

-Espera-dijo Lily al escuchar a sus amigos-ustedes tienen algún sospechoso

-Si-dijo James-pero Lily prefiero no decirte, para que las cosas no empeoren

-Creo que las cosas no pueden empeorar más-susurro Lily

-¿Por qué dices eso?-dijo Sirius al escuchar perfectamente el comentario de Lily

-Jess dijo otra cosa-dijo Lily tristemente-es sobre Susan

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-dijo Sirius preocupado

-Dijo que Voldemort había escogido a su próxima victima, y que era ella

-No puede ser-dijo Sirius sorprendido-tenemos que hacer algo, tenemos que ponerle protección, James tienes que hacer algo

-Sirius calmate-dijo James al ver a su mejor amigo histérico- te prometo que haremos algo para que Voldemort no toque a Susan

-Pero tenemos que hacer AHORA-dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a la puerta

-No Sirius-dijo Lily

-¿Por qué no?-dijo Sirius enojado

-Porque ella me pidió que no te dijera nada-dijo Lily-pero tenía que contarles

-Lily no puedo quedarme aquí sentado y esperar a que Voldemort dañe a Susan

-No la va a dañar-dijo Lily decididamente-nosotros la vamos a cuidar, confía en nosotros

-Esta bien-dijo Sirius

-Ya me voy-anunció Lily-tengo cosas que hacer, después nos vemos-dijo saliendo del cuarto, dejando a dos merodeadores más preocupados de lo que ya estaban

-¿Se puede saber en donde demonios estuviste?-dijo Voldemort muy enojado al ver que llegaba Jess-Te estuve llamando y simplemente no venias

-Lo siento mi Señor-dijo Jess arrodillándose ante él-tenía que ocuparme de ciertos asuntos personales

-¿Me estas traicionando?-dijo Voldemort mientras la tomaba fuertemente del brazo

-No mi señor-dijo Jess asustada-¿Cómo cree eso?

-Más te vale que sea cierto-dijo mientras la aventaba al sueño-porque si no te mueres tú y las personas a las que les estas diciendo toda nuestra información

-Mi señor-dijo Jess-yo no me atrevería a traicionarlo, no después de todo lo que he visto

-Exactamente-dijo Voldemort-ya sabes a lo que te estas exponiendo si me traicionas

-Si mi señor-dijo Jess mientras se alejaba del lugar en donde se encontraba Voldemort-_Más te vale que sepas quien es el espía Lily_-susurro Jess-_porque si no ninguno de nosotros va a vivir para contar nuestras historias_-dijo tristemente mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación.

* * *

-¿Estas segura de querer irte a vivir a Estados Unidos?

-Si Chris-dijo Susan-después de estar pensándolo mucho decidí que lo mejor para mí y para mi bebe es irnos y ahora que Jessica nos dijo los planes de Voldemort lo quiero hacer con mayor razón

-Prométenos que te vas a cuidar mucho-dijo Lily mientras ayudaba a su amiga a preparar su maleta

-Se lo prometo-dijo Susan-creo que ya es hora de irme-dijo mientras cerraba la maleta

-Espera-dijo Chris sorprendida-¿te vas ahorita?

-SI-dijo Susan-entre más rápido lo haga va a ser mejor

-Sus-dijo Lily-no piensas decir a Sirius del bebe

-¿Para que?

-Como que para que-dijo Chris enojada-Sirius tiene el derecho de saber que va a ser papa

-Si-dijo Susan-pero tengan en cuenta que un niño como Sirius no puede tener un bebe

-No entiendo

-Sirius es muy inmaduro-dijo Susan-si no puede cuidarse él mismo dudo mucho que pueda cuidar a un bebe

-Pero tienes que darle la oportunidad de hacerlo-dijo Lily

-Chavas ya lo decidí-dijo Susan decididamente-y la verdad no quiero discutir por cosas que no valen la pena.

-Esta bien-dijo Lily-te acompañamos al aeropuerto-dijo mientras tomaba la maleta de su amiga

-Sigo sin entender porque no tomaste un traslador en vez de ese pájaro de metal-dijo Chris

-Ese pájara de metal, como tú le dices, se llama avión-dijo Susan sonriendo-y se me hace más cómodo viajar en él que con un traslador

-Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Lily

-Están dementes las dos-dijo Chris haciendo que sus amigas se rieran un buen rato

* * *

-Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente contigo Remus-dijo Sirius al ver llegar a su amigo

-Me están asustando-dijo Remus sonriendo-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Hay un espía entre nosotros-dijo James

-¿Y saben quien es?-pregunto Remus preocupado

-Tenemos sospechas-dijo James

-¿Y sabes que sería lo mejor para él?-dijo Sirius

-No que

-Que diga la verdad-dijo James al ver a su amigo-que confíense que el es el espía, y así a lo mejor no le toque un castigo tan grave

-Pero primero tenemos que identificar a esa persona-dijo Remus rápidamente-¿Cierto?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Remus?-dijo Sirius dolido-dame una buena razón

-Esperen un momento-dijo Remus muy enojado-me están tratando de decir ¿que yo soy el espía?

-Claro-dijo James-¿Quién más le puede estar pasando la información?

-Eso no es justo-dijo Remus histérico-YO NO SOY EL ESPÍA, no pueden echarme la culpa por algo que nunca he hecho y nunca haría

-La verdad no se si creerte-dijo Sirius

-Pues si no me quieren creer, haya ustedes-dijo Remus enojado mientras salía de la habitación

-¿Es él¿Cierto?-dijo James al ver la reacción de uno de sus amigos

-Eso creemos-dijo Sirius-pero la verdad estoy rogando que no sea cierto

-Yo igual-dijo James- no puedo comprender que Remus nos haya traicionado

-Lo haya hecho o no-dijo Sirius-tenemos que tomar ciertas medidas de precaución

-¿Cómo cuales?-dijo James

-Sacarlo de la orden-dijo Sirius-no se puede enterar de ninguno de nuestro planes

-Estoy de acuerdo

* * *

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola ") a todos:

¿Que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo. Perdón por el retraso, pero he pasado por unos momentos muy feos en mi vida, acabo de terminar con mi novio, con el cual dure 3 años, y la verdad no es nada fácil, por lo cual mi inspiración esta por lo suelos, por lo cual es este capitulo tan corto, pero prometo que la próxima semana lo subo y contesto sus reviews.


End file.
